


A Webcatcher's Dream

by Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Language, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel/pseuds/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s a girl to do with Black Widow as a biological mother? Tony Stark as a stepfather? And Spiderman as her man? Amongst other secrets…</p><p>This story is rated NC-17</p><p>This story will contain humor, romance, action, drama, adventure, explicit sexual content, friendship, family, etc…</p><p>In progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker Pov

Intro: Present time Chapter 1

I do not own Marvel nor do I own Twilight. Please be a sport and review! Thank you! 

So here I am on a plane to this small town known as Forks. The town has no real significance to me, but it does to her. The one girl I'd carried a torch for since I was ten years old. She's been my best friend and neighbor since first grade. Why haven't I told her? For various reasons… One – not wanting to ruin the friendship we do have. Two – Because once we got older we were dating other people. Such as me, with Gwen Stacy and it wasn't long ago I dumped Mary Jane. And she (the girl of my dreams) had been dating the one guy I can't stand, Flash Thompson. That was a nasty break up, as well. The guy still hasn't quite left that one alone. He's desperate to get her back. But she finally saw him for his true colors. Them being red, white, and blue by the time my girl was done with his ass. See? There it is! MY girl… In my head this very moment, always has been, always will be. Was I a glutton for punishment? Three – The most obvious of reasons… Well I'm Spiderman… Not much else to say to that. And no I haven't told her either. Yes, I already know I'm an idiot, thank you very much. And no for the millionth time lady, I don't want peanuts or a soda!

"No, thank you…" I tell the lady, putting on my best front and smile.

The stewardess nods and makes her way down. Man, why do they have to do that? Now, I was thirsty. I also wish they'd bring me a soda. But if they brought me something to drink, I might get hungry. Hey! That guy's got peanuts. Yeah, peanuts sound good. Wonder if I could get two bags?

"Um, mam…"

She cuts me a look of hell. I'd turned that woman down on serving me three times now. And here I was, being a dick, naturally. But I can't seem to focus. My mind is jumping around. My nerves are shot, too.

"I could use a drink after all and some nuts…"

She rolls her eyes.

"Umm... sorry?"

It seems my girl ran away a few weeks ago. No one's seen or heard from her since. Then again, no one's thought to look in the most obvious of places. She's always said how she wished things were the way they were; before her adoptive parents were murdered. Something that hasn't been solved to this day... the ones responsible were never found. My girl was only six years old. That's about the time her real mother came into the picture and took her in, Natasha Romanoff, soon to be Natasha Stark. She was for the reason my girl ran away, or so I assume.

Man, that chick's really harsh. Maybe she needs to get laid. Seriously. Makes me wonder if Tony Stark's game isn't quite what he makes it out to be. The world's most well-known bachelor, playboy, genius, billionaire, and blah, blah, blah... This guy's ego is even bigger than Spiderman's!

I just prayed my intuitions were right. I damn near scanned all of New York in search for her. It wasn't until recent that it dawned on me, just where she might be. Thinking back to all our talks and everything she'd ever confided in me, I take out my phone and scan through her pictures. This girl has the most amazing smile. And her laugh, it's adorable, and infectious. She hates having her picture taken, something I never understood. I mean… Damn… I shake my head on this as I zoom in on one of them. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Always has been…

"Please be ok, Izzy…"

So this is Forks? Ummmm...ok. This should be easy enough. Everyone should know everyone, right? I park the rental car I'd gotten outside a diner. Upon entering the diner, I bring her picture up on my cell phone, stopping the first person at the door.

"Excuse me… Have you seen this girl?"

He was an older man, looked to be in his 70s, maybe. He gives me a simple shrug and walks right out the door. There were a group of guys about our age. They were laughing and roughing around with one another at one of the tables. I give the nod and make my way over.

"Umm, hey…"

They lift their eyes towards me. I adjust my glasses and flash them the picture.

"Any of you guys seen her?"

Each of them looked to one particular guy at the table. He eyes me rather menacingly and folds his arms about his chest.

"Why?"

The way he said this was rather possessive. It was more than obvious he knew her alright.

"Just looking for my friend, that's all."

"Well she isn't here." He says waving his hands about.

"I can clearly see that. But that's not what I asked. I asked if you'd seen her."

He rolls his eyes.

"Why don't you go back to wherever you came from?"

The other guys laugh except for the eldest. He was also the tallest one of the bunch.

"Knock it off, Jacob."

"So, who are you and why are you looking for her?"

"I'm Peter Parker… a friend of hers."

"Funny, she hasn't mentioned you." The possessive one mutters.

The eldest rolls his eyes.

"So you've seen her?"

He shrugs and goes back to eating. OK this guy was hacking me off. He knew where my girl was, so what was his deal? So let's pull up a chair and find out.

"That's okay. I can wait until you're done!"

One of them burst into laughter, as if he's fully amused by all this.

"Shut it, Paul!" He snaps.

"So Jacob and Paul… And you are?" I ask looking to the eldest.

He sighed and came to his feet. He threw down a couple of bills and started out the door. The others stopped eating and followed him out like lost pups. I thought that was rather odd. They didn't leave enough for a tip.

"Cheapskates…" I mutter, throwing down a five on the table.

Before they had a chance to leave, I catch the possessive acting one in the parking lot.

"So where is she?"

"Look… Here's the way I see it, if you were really her friend, you'd already know. She doesn't want to be found. So here's my suggestion...go back from wherever you came from and forget she ever existed!"

He starts towards his group of friends; they were piling into two different vehicles. He growls under his breath once my hand touches his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving until I see her!"

He gives a simple nod, then twirls around socking me in the gut. And damn! The guy could hit! That actually fucking hurt! I suck back a breath, and look at him rather astonished. What was this guy made of? Concrete? The jackass shoves me down to the ground and points in my direction.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"JACOB!" The eldest shouted.

Two of his buddies come and drag him away. They hurriedly force him into one of the cars, then peel out of the parking lot. Dammit… I come to my feet and dust myself off, head back into the café and sit at a booth. I decide to get something to eat. I ask others around me if they've seen her. Some didn't even know her. Others mention how she'd just moved to town not too long ago, that she's residing at the old Swan house. Or at least, they presume she is… Its hard to pinpoint her exact location. There are multiple sources giving me numerous stories. One source truly believes she was now residing with a local doctor and his children; a family known as the Cullens. What was she up to? I finish my meal, keeping a mental note on everything that's been said.

After leaving the café, I decide to try and find the Swan house. Apparently, no one knew street addresses. It was, you know the house by the Michaels? Or you know, the house that's got the two big ole trees in front? The white house! Great! So my girl is living with the president now? Maybe they had Washington State confused with DC?

After going down damn near every residence road there was in Forks, I finally found the house. Or at least there was hope! It certainly looked as though the one described. I swallow back in thought and merely gawk at it for a moment. So this is where it all happened… The house in which she witnessed her parents brutal murders. My skin crawls at the thought. It wasn't too long ago I lost my Uncle Ben. Through, it was no other's fault but my own. If I had done what I was supposed to… he'd still be alive. But I didn't… and I will forever pay the price. So will my Aunt May. Uncle Ben thought the world of Izzy. He was always nagging on me about making a move… But even to this day, I could never bring myself to do so. It was the fear of rejection and the thought of ruining the one thing that kept me going.

On this note, I exit the car and walk up to the house. It seems to be empty, but I knock on the door first, just in case. Just as I assumed, there was no answer. So why not look through the windows and whatnot? But, its hard to see through the blinds. So, do the next best thing...I broke in! Awesome right!? Jamming the doorknob just right and knocking it off its axis should be easy enough. For "Spiderman," anyhow...

Once I get inside, I come to a pause and look around. This place is spick and span. This alone tells me someone has been here recently. Otherwise, this house would smell like mothballs and it'd be covered in dust. I glanced towards the stairs, remembering how she once said that's where she slept. So I make my way up and open a couple of the doors. One room looks to be her parent's old bedroom, the other a bathroom, and the last door leads to her bedroom from childhood. All the furniture is still intact, surprisingly.

When it came to her bedroom… Man! Purple walls, bedspread, and curtains and stuffed animals are everywhere! There is a white daybed up against one of the walls. I take in a breath of relief. The shoes on the floor next to the bed and the jacket on the purple bedspread is a clear indication that she's been staying here. But where is she? There's two ways I could go about this now… One - stay put and wait for her. Or two - go scouting and find out where the hell this doctor lived. However, something else caught my attention; a breeze hit me dead on and I then notice that the window to her room was open. How do you miss something like that? The sheer white curtains are fluttering about. I poke my head out and look down. There were footprints, only one set, though. But Izzy's weren't there! A wave of panic hit… Did someone take off with my girl?!

So l leap out and begin tracking down the footprints. My heart starts thumping a tad faster than usual. The prints lead towards the woods. I take off, following the trail. Halfway throughout the woods, the tracks stopped. It's like whoever they belonged to just... vanished! "Great!" So what, they're hiding in the trees? I climb up in one of the trees and think. There's a storm blowing in. Just as I am about leap back down, thunder rumbles about. But I swear, there is something else… Its odd, like a loud thud during this. And whatever it is, echoes throughout the area… I closed my eyes and focus, using my "spider senses". (Well that's what I refer to them as anyhow. I was bit by one after all.) There is some sort of vibration that could be felt through the trees. Curiously, I begin looking for the source. It sure isn't anything I'd ever imagine. That's for damn sure!

"What the…"

Wind of what's actually taking place hit. A chuckle of amusement leaves my lips, then. Did I fall asleep back at the house? Or does it truly look as though my girl has joined a cult and drank the Kool-Aid? I call B.S.! There is no way a human can hit a ball like that, or run that fast! How are they doing that!? So she decide to hang out with crack heads? Look at them! Each of them are rather sickly looking; and talk about needing a tan! Seriously! That one on the end? Well...it looks as though he's about to hurl. He seems to get worse every time he's around Izzy. And what's with Mr. Constipation staring at her constantly?! I mean, really? The guy looks as though he's about to crap his pants.

The fairy looking girl makes some sort of odd face, halfway through their game. Is she constipated too? Maybe this entire family suffers from I.B.S? If this is the doc's family that she's supposedly residing with, then he really should look into that. This was the most insane baseball game I'd ever witnessed. How they manage to pull this off is beyond me.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"What? What's going on Edward?"

This had my curiosity as well. Why are they acting all jumpy?

"I need to get you out of here."

"Edward… Tell me what's going on!"

Yes, please do! That's when I come to my feet as I'd been kicked back on the bleachers, merely observing from afar. This guy reaches over and lowers Bella's hair that was beneath a baseball cap. He straightens it over her neckline.

"Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field." The blonde Barbie-looking one called out.

This family hurriedly places Izzy behind them, as if expecting something horrible to take place. Each of them looks to the woods with unease about their faces. My senses are detecting certain things as well. There is a rustling of leaves and laughter heard from afar. I couldn't help but to rear back in astonishment. What I hear is miles away; then suddenly, three individuals stand before this family. Menacing looking ones at that! This trio, are barefoot and have horrible sense in fashion.

"I do believe this belongs to you." The taller African-American calls out.

He hands the baseball back to the oldest looking man.

"Thank you."

"I am Laurent. This is Victoria and James."

"It's nice to meet you... This is Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Rosalie... I am Carlisle."

I inch my way over, whilst listening to their awkward conversation. Hunting activities? They didn't look like hunters to me. Shouldn't they have guns or be wearing camo?

"Could you use three more players?" The one called Laurent asks.

The one he introduced as James however, is eyeing my girl something fierce, enough to cause me unease. It's not your typical she's hot stare down. Oh no, it is one of those threatening looking stares. To make matters worse, this Edward guy has his arm wrapped around my girl, possessively! Something within me to life and I clear my throat.

"I volunteer!"

I have everyone's attention now. Bella narrows her eyes upon me.

"Peter?!"

I nod at her but my eyes are fixated on the one eyeing her. He closed his eyes and seemingly breathed in the air around him. His eyes fly open and that's when I take notice of his blood red eyes. He bends into a crouching position with a smirk.

"You brought a snack."

Um, what the hell? What's with these people? And why are they all hissing like a bunch of cats coughing up hairballs?! Is there something in the water? I mean it is a small town thing? It must be affecting everyone! But my senses were going off like that of a car alarm. This guy rushes over, about to snatch my girl away from this Edward guy. Only I beat him to the punch. And yep… that's right… I just exposed myself. After all this time… the secret I'd fought so hard to keep.

"…Peter…?" Bella whispers, looking rather stunned as I had her in my grasp.

She gazes upon the ring of webbing around her waist. Her jaw drops in awareness as she realizes what's what.

"No freaking way…" I hear her muttering under her breath.

But I didn't have much time to respond to her. I shot out a hand as this James dived after her once again.

"Ummm, no… Stop that…" I reprimand as he lands on his ass.

Oh, and by the way, that hurts like hell. It leaves an ice cold sting against the palm of my hand. So we got the one guy that's made of concrete. Now what's with this group of crazies?

"Look, I haven't a clue what's going on here! But you'd better back off!"

He sneers at me and hops back up, dusting himself off. He then tilts his head a certain way.

"I believe it's safe to say our game is over. You should leave now." Carlisle sternly suggests.

James snarls at this and hisses out once more. Seriously, what is it with them? I want to know!

"James…" Laurent said in warning.

"We're sorry to have caused you any trouble. We will be on our way now."

The red head laughs as the blond wraps his arm around her. He whispers something in her ear as the three of them make their way off the field.

"Get her out of here!" Carlisle says.

Edward nods and reaches for Izzy.

"Umm, not so fast buddy." I place her behind me.

"What's going on?"

He pulls that hissing ordeal again, causing my eyes to roll.

"Bella, we need to go!"

He shoves me to the side and grabs her. Her jaw drops as he literally drags her towards a jeep.

"HEY!" I yell out, chasing after them.

This guy opens the passenger door, forcing her inside.

"Stop it!"

He sighs and shakes his head. The idiot tries to buckle her in as though she were a child.

"Edward! STOP! I GOT THIS! And we're not leaving him!" She snaps.

He goes to slam the door, but I catch it with my hand.

"Izzy… What's going on?"

She goes to say something, only to get interrupted.

"You're endangering her life as we speak!"

"Am I now?"

I look around.

"There's what... seven of you? Eight, if you include me. There were what, three of them? I'm pretty sure we got this."

His lip curls at this. For some reason, I find that comical and die in laughter. He hisses at me, yet again.

"Awww, that's so cute! Do you purr in your sleep as well?"

"Peter!" Bella scolds, behind laughter.

He sighs as I welcome myself into the jeep. He slams the door and rushes to the other side.

"Soooo… you have a lot of explaining to do." I say regarding her through the rearview mirror.

"OH I do?! What about you?! Honestly! This whole time?!"

This girl is blushing from ear to ear now. I couldn't control the smirk on my face. Believe me, I tried. Yeah... that isn't going to happen. You see. My girl and "Spiderman" have history. Well, sort of. That and well ...she's a fan. I even found a pair of Spiderman panties in her room once. I never let her live it down either. I swallow back with guilt however as she covers her face.

"Peter…" She sighs, sounding as if she's going to start bawling.

"The entire time…" She softly says.

Man… And I have Mr. Constipated shooting me go to hell looks through the rearview mirror as well now. What's his deal anyhow? I clear my throat deciding to ignore it.

"I'm sorry, Izzy… I should have told you the truth."

And then there it is...she starts to cry, because of me. The one girl I never wanted to hurt. My Izzy… She's different from all the others. And in my case… A breath of fresh air.

"Are you alright?" The idiot asks.

Of course she's not! She's crying Ex-Lax! She nods, but keeps her face covered.

"We need to come up with a plan. Get you out of town." He says all James Bond like.

"That's a great idea actually. In fact, I'll just take her on home from here!"

He cuts me another look in the mirror. I wave obnoxiously.

"Not an option."

"And why's that?"

"She needs protection."

"Got it covered!"

He slams on the brakes. He then whips around, facing me.

"You haven't a clue what we're dealing with! I've seen his mind."

"Have you now?"

"WHO ARE YOU ANYHOW?!" He shouts irately.

"EDWARD!"

He looked upon her apologetically.

"He's my friend! The one I told you about!"

He makes a certain face and regards me once again.  
"That's Peter?"

She nods. A smug smile forms on my face.

"I thought you said he was your best friend?"

"Well he is."

"But he made you cry."

I rolled my eyes on this while Izzy sighs.

"Some best friend…" He mutters under his breath.

"And you are?" I challenge in return.

"Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend."

"What?!" Only this didn't come from just me.

No… Bella was just as shocked by this news as I was. She starts this nervous laughter.

"Why would you say that?"

He rears back looking offended. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"I thought…"

"You thought what?"  
"That you and I…"

"Edward… You never even asked me out! You can't just assume…"

"Awkward…" I utter rather high pitching the ward towards the end, pun intended.

"My apologies… I just thought…"

"Thought…?" She probes.

He sighs, with true disappointment.

"Nevermind."

"Just take me back."

"Bella…" He replies, with a pleading voice.

He starts spouting off things about seeing into James's mind. How he won't give up until he tracks Bella down. That she's now his prey. That it's nothing more than a game. Her eyes locked with my own through the rearview mirror. Bella was no stranger to seeing "Spidey" as she called him, in action. Something I'd never admit to but rather adored. It was sort of cute how she'd refer to him as Spidey. Or, at times she'd be a complete goober and say "her Spidey". She usually pulled that when she was dating Flash and he was being a dick. That guy hated Spiderman. He never could stand it when Bella talked about him. Naturally, I ate it up.

"Trust me. I'll be fine Edward."

I actually heard this guy's teeth grounding together. He firmly grips the steering wheel.

"Don't be an idiot!"

Her jaw drops at his words. This guy had driven so fast, I didn't even realize we are at the old Swan house.

"Excuse me?!'

"Come on Bella! He can't protect you!"

"So that's what you call it? Protection!?" I fired back.

"Don't even get me started. What you did out there was pretty stupid."

I shrug.

"I kept her alive, did I not?"

"Don't patronize me! You think I don't know who you are?!"

"Jesus, Edward! What's come over you?!"

"You could've died today, that's what!"

"But I didn't. I'm fine."

"You won't be, if you don't come with me! My family and I can keep you safe."

Izzy doesn't utter a word. She simply opens the door and hops out. I tag along.

"You're making a big mistake."

"It's mine to make. I barely know you."

He tilts his head about a certain way.

"Barely know me?! You know everything… "He says with a certainty, eyeing her rather coldly.

She sighs.

"I never asked that of you. You made a few subtle hints and I figured it out from there. I pay more attention than you think. That and well…"

"Well?"

"You obviously wanted me to know."

"Yet, he wouldn't tell you the truth about him!" Edward scoffs, quick to try and turn the tables around. Okay buddy, I get it. You wanna play? I can play…

Izzy shakes her head looking upon him in disbelief.

"Just go home Edward."

"You're going to regret not trusting me!"

Izzy lifts her eyes upon me as she went to enter the house.

"Peter did you…?"

"Did I…?" I inquire putting on an innocent front.

"Ugh!" She groans and pushes the door open.

"It's whatever." Bella utters and tosses her keys about the coffee table.

I pull the door to, doing my best to mend it back together. I manage to get it to lock, which is all that matters at the moment. To my great surprise, Bella rushes over and hugs the daylights out of me. My throat constricts on this. She isn't the only one emotional at the moment.

"I've really missed you Peter." she says, with a quivery voice.

It takes all my will not to take things further than a hug.

"Then why'd you leave?" Yeah, that comes out somewhat pouty, but at this point, I don't care. Honestly, my feelings have been truly hurt that she'd just up and left like that, without uttering a word.

"SHIT!" I holler out as she dead armed me.

"Don't you even start with me, Parker!"

Ah, great. Here it comes...she's pissed. Her lip quivers as she backs away from me. I sorely rub my arm. The girl can hit, that's for damn sure! My arm will be sore for a few hours now. Tears are streaming down her face, now.

"You just pulled what everyone else in my life has! You were the one person in this entire world I knew I could trust!"

"Izzy…"

She staggers back and leans against the wall. Izzy wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"When were you going to tell me? Or were you even planning to?"

Memories on what she's gone through with her mother and Tony Stark hit. Dammit, she sure has a point. She was right! I was no better than they were. Come to think of it, I was an even bigger jackass because she had confided in me about her mother aka Black Widow. And as for Mr. Stark? Well, that man is loose cannon. It wasn't long ago that he admitted to the world he was indeed Iron Man. I damn near passed out when I heard the news and Bella… well, she did. It's not every day you find out your future stepfather is Iron Man!

Those two have had a rocky relationship. And by that, I mean Bella and Mr. Stark. This man is easily one of the most selfish pricks known to mankind. Don't get me wrong, I admire the guy... in some ways. What's not to admire? He's a freaking genius! But when it comes to things like raising kids, the guy hasn't got a clue. And if he screws up… His way of making amends is to throw some money at it. That is something Izzy absolutely loathes.

She slides down against the wall, sitting on the ground, burying her face within her knees. My heart literally shattered at the sight. It was very rare to see Izzy this broken up about something. But I'd never been on the receiving end. I was never the one to make her cry. If anything, I was the one she always came to when shit hit the fan. I make my way over and squat down before her. My fingers reach over, lifting her chin.

"It's not what you're thinking. You haven't a clue how many times I wanted to tell you. But all I could think about was the danger behind it. Izzy, no one knows my secret. Not even Aunt May. Believe me if there were one person in this entire world I'd come to with something like this. It'd be you and I mean that."

She nods, but even behind the tears that blush returns. Of course, I break into a smile.

"PETER!"

"What?!"

"Ugh! You're such an ass!"

"That's not what you thought that day!"

"That's so fucked up!"

I nod in full agreement. That kiss... There is no real way to describe it. Even fireworks sound lame in comparison.

"So…" I clear my throat in thought.

"What panties are you wearing today?"

"PETER PARKER!"

"It was just a question."

"UGH!" She shoots to her feet, nearly knocking me down as she does.

"She's worried you know…" the words escape me with a serious tone.

Bella's eyes dart in my direction. I rise back up and nod.

"She knows she messed up."

Bella shakes her head bitterly.

"Says the woman that gave me up for adoption and took me back, as an obligation. She thinks this marriage will somehow fix everything. But it won't! We both know that! I mean, come on, Peter. Tony's more screwed up than she is!"

"Sounds like a match made in heaven." I sarcastically reply.

"He just had to go and ruin things with Pepper Potts and make a move on my mother! Of all the women in the world… and she's dumb enough to fall for his playboy ways! He's … well he's… FUCKING TONY STARK! GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

She starts pacing the area and running her fingers through her hair.

"Two more years…"

She cuts me an odd glance. I smile and make my way over.

"We only got two more years of high school, Izzy. Then, the sky is the limit... and we both know you're smart enough to attend whatever college you desire."

She gets this look of melancholy about her.

"And what about you?"

Without even thinking, I find myself caressing her cheek.

"Well, you're not about to go anywhere without me! So don't even think about it. In fact, from now on I'm tagging along wherever you go!"

She starts laughing.

"Izzy… That's not really a joke…" I sigh and I'm the one pacing about now.

"You haven't a clue what you put me through. And now that you know my secret... You can only imagine what thoughts occurred. I get it, okay. So you needed your space. But you can't ever do that to me again. I mean it."

My senses were picking something up, however. My eyes locked with hers and I put a finger to my lips. She nodded in understanding. I took stance in front of her and focused. Bella gasped out as the glass within the living room shattered. Without another thought I fired off a string of web. It wrapped around James' neck.

"Vampires."

I reared back at her words.

"Huh?" I call out.

"They're vampires. Peter, please just…"

Oh shit! Without meaning to jerk back on the webbing, a bit too much. The "vampire's" head snaps off and hits the floor.

"Holy shit!" I heard Bella utter in disbelief.

Honestly, I was in a bit of a stupor myself.

"Huh… Vampires you say?" So what vampires don't bleed? Yet, they drink blood? This guy's insides look damn near like granite. BUT HOW?! That's no vampire! And if it is, man talk about disappointment.

She nods, her eyes wide open; looking exactly the same way I'm feeling. The head however kept rolling. It stopped right at her feet and she looks to me, screaming into her hands. I hurry over and kick it out the window.

"It's gone…" I say soothingly as possible.

She nods, but still has that look of absolute shock about her.

"Hey," I cup her chin, "It's ok. You're ok. I'm ok…"

She nods doing her best to control her erratic breathing. Something about this girl… It just came naturally. Without truly thinking about it, I have her in my embrace, once again. Only it was short and sweet, because someone yanks her right out of my arms. The class A jackass sneered upon me.

"I KNEW IT! I'M TAKING OVER FROM HERE!"

"THE HELL…" And like that she is gone.

I shake my head. This vampire just started one hell of a war. No one touches my girl. Okay, so I get it. She's not technically my girl. Nonetheless, she did make it abundantly clear that she wanted him to leave her be! Not something I'm about to take lightly.

With gritted teeth I rush on out, following the trail the idiot left behind. He hasn't a clue…

The longest minutes of my life pass by, before the trail finally ends. My body became immobile as I stopped swinging about the trees. A sinking feeling hit the pit of my stomach. There, on the ground, lay my Izzy.

There was so much blood and she is shrieking out in terror. Edward hovered over her, looking to be in panic mode. His eyes are wild.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I shout and instantly shove him back, taking over.

He simply shakes his head, taking a few steps back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

At this, he runs off. Now I understood why vampires hissed. Edward Cullen is a complete PUSSY!

And that's how it all played out… Now here I sit in this hospital room, listening to my Izzy's cries. They're unrelenting and chilling. Fire… She speaks of fire and how much it burns. Nothing seems to dull the pain. She has every nurse and doctor completely baffled. They say there's something about her DNA. How it's not quite normal. That whatever is within her system, the cells within her, keep fighting whatever it is. During the attack, she'd lost a lot of blood. This hospital staff... they've tried everything, even giving her blood. Her cells merely soak it up as though a sponge. They're thirsty is how her doctor described it. Everyone within the first few floors could hear her screams of absolute torment. They had to restrain her to keep her from clawing at the bite marks; one upon her right shoulder, the other on her left thigh.

Once her mother and Mr. Stark arrive, I come to a stand. And even though I had described just how bad off she was on the phone, they hadn't a clue just how serious I was. Ms. Romanoff tries everything she could think of to help her daughter. But the cries of hell only continue. Mr. Stark naturally throws money at the staff, thinking they weren't doing enough already. He even had someone by the name of Dr. Banner come and visit to examine Izzy. But he too, had no answers. After that little meeting, her mother turns to Mr. Stark.

"I better go."

"GO?!" We chorus in complete disbelief.

"Go where?" Mr. Stark inquires, looking rather peeved.

"To find the one person who could possibly save her life!"

"And that'd be?"

"Her father…"


	2. Chapter 2 Finding A Friend

Chapter 2

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review. Thank you! Using characters from the movies such as Avengers, X-Men, and Twilight. Original story line ALL AU!

“Alright everyone! It seems we have a new student today.” The teacher smiled towards the doorway, looking at the little girl and her mother.

The mother then nodded in a gesturing manner. The small girl shook her head with a pouty look about her. Natasha, the mother, sighed.

“You’re going to be fine, Isabella. Go on now.” She then nudged her daughter towards the door.

“Oh, don’t be shy now!” The teacher called out with a warm smile. Bella lowered her head shyly as her mother motioned for her to go on.

“I don’t have all day…” Bella’s bottom lip quivered.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Her mother scolded and pointed upon her, “You’re a big girl now! We don’t cry now; do we?”

Bella shook her head in reply.

“That’s right now, go on…”

Bella nodded and turned back towards the room as the teacher waved in her direction. She timidly entered the room. A few of the students started giggling. Bella then quickly sat in the nearest empty seat.

“What’s your name sweetie?” the teacher asked kindly.

“Isabella…” she whispered.

“A little louder… that way everyone can hear!”

She sighed and looked to her desk. It was her mother’s wish that she go by her full name now, something Bella wasn’t too happy about. Everyone had always referred to her as Bella, or in her adoptive father’s case, Bells.

“Isabella.” she spoke softly.

“Isabella… what a pretty name! What a beautiful last name you have, too! How unique that it’s Swan… just like the bird.”

The little boy sitting beside her giggled. Bella then turned her head to look at him.

“She thinks you’re a bird!” he announced happily, causing the other students to laugh.

And that had been the first time Bella actually smiled, since she first moved to Manhattan three months ago.

“Peter!” The blonde girl beside him said with a giggle.

He shrugged and went back to coloring his project.

“We’re making rainbows, Isabella. Would you like to make a rainbow too? We’re using cotton balls for the clouds.” the teacher explained.

“EWWWW, Peter!” a girl suddenly shrieked.

Bella glanced over to see that he had his cotton up his nose. Bella covered her mouth in laughter. His nostrils looked huge with the balls of cotton stuffed inside. The teacher heavily sighed.

“That’s enough, Peter. Take those out of your nose!”

“Gwen dared me to do it.”

“So that means you had to?”

He nodded with full assurance, “If you don’t you’re a chicken! And I’m no chicken.”

“Harry, would you mind sharing some of your colors with Isabella?”

The boy on the other side of Bella smiled,“You can use my colors! But not the green… I’m using that one.” Bella nodded and reached for the red.

“That’s my favorite color!” Peter remarked, looking over.

“You said your favorite color was blue!” Gwen said as she was pasting the cotton clouds onto the end of her rainbow.

“Why, what a beautiful picture, Miss. Stacy!” She grinned as the teacher praised it.

“I like red and blue. You can like more than one color, you know!”

“That’s very true Peter. How about you, Isabella?”

Bella lifted her eyes upon the teacher as she started her rainbow.

“Do you have a favorite color?”

Bella shook her head as her gaze dropped back down to her picture. That red line she’d just drew set off one of her “spells”. She swiftly dropped the crayon and then shot out of her chair. The other students looked on with confusion. Bella continued to back away with fear in her eyes, as she glared at her white piece of construction paper with the one red mark.

“Higher, daddy!” 

Charlie chuckled and gave another push, “Too much higher and you’ll be flying!” Bella giggles and happily swings her feet about. 

“Look, mommy’s home!” Charlie announced and grabbed ahold of the tire swing. He lifted Bella out of the swing and placed her down. Bella then took off to greet Renee. Charlie tagged along behind her. Bella opened the door to see another man in the car with Renee. Her mother was crying and shaking all over.

“Get in the house, Bella…”

“Mommy?” She looked to the man once again gasped. He had a gun to her mother’s heart.

“Bella… do as mommy says.”

“DADDY, THERE’S A BAD MAN! GET HIM!” Bella shouted. Charlie reared back on his daughter’s words. 

He hadn’t even noticed the gunman until his wife went to peel out of the driveway. “INSIDE!” Charlie shouted at his daughter while he rushed over to help his wife.

“NOW!!!!” he ordered.

Bella’s lip quivered, but she did as she was told. Once she entered the house, she grabbed a chair from the dining room table. She pushed it towards the kitchen counter, where the phone was. She then climbed up the chair and reached for the phone. Bella dialed 911, like her father had taught her. 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

And just like she was taught, Bella gave her name and address first. 

“Very good…” The operator commented, amazed by this little girl’s bravery.

“A bad man has a gun pointing at my mommy and my daddy he’s a cop and …”

Bella shrieked out as she was jerked away from the phone. It was then ripped from the wall. Charlie and Renee were now in the house, along with five other men. They were all dressed in black and every one of them had guns.

“Is that her?” One of the men asked.

The main gunman nodded while he caressed Bella’s cheek, “Looks just like her.”

“She sure does. Same eyes even…”

“OH yeah… It’s her alright!” 

"Get your hands off my daughter!” Charlie shouted as they grabbed Bella and forced her into a chair.

One of the men socked Charlie across the face with his gun. That caused Bella and Renee to scream out. They tied Bella to the chair. One of the men then took off his tie, rolled it up and stuffed it into her mouth. “That ought to shut you up; you little shit!” Tears streamed down her face. The man then put a gun to Bella’s head and smiled. 

“NO!” her parents shouted.

“Charlie!! Please do something!” Renee hollered.

Bella’s tiny heart raced with nothing but fear. The man locked eyes with hers while he ran the gun along her cheek and down her stomach. He then aimed the gun at her parents. She squirmed about the chair desperately, once he did this. He chuckled with amusement when he put the gun back to her head. He smiled as she instantly stopped squirming. He nodded, “Interesting…”

“I thought we were gonna kill the girl.” one of the other men called out. 

The man shrugged and forced Bella’s mouth open. He shoved the gun in her mouth, then took her small hand, wrapping it around the trigger. 

“YOU, BASTARD!” Charlie roared. Charlie then rushed off the couch and took out one of the men nearest him with their own gun. The man that had Bella swiftly removed the gun from her mouth and with a wink, shot Charlie. Bella had jumped as Renee screeched out. 

Another man made his way up behind Renee, eyeing Bella as he slit Renee’s throat,

“Remember this day… If you shall ever decide to follow mommy’s footsteps… we’ll be back for you, kid. Keep your nose clean and there won’t be any issues.”

“Isabella..."

“Isabella...”

“Hey!”

She blinked a few times. Before her, stood the teacher. Mrs. Whitmore cupped her chin with concern, “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

All the students were staring at her. Almost every one of them laughed and pointed at her, except for Gwen, Peter, and Harry. They all had looks of concern about them.

“She peed her pants!” One of the students remarked with a snicker.

Peter cut the boy a dirty look. Bella’s eyes widened and she looked down. Sure enough, she really had. Bella’s lip trembled, then she grabbed her backpack and took off running. She ran out of the classroom and right on out the building. Mrs. Whitmore rushed out of the room chasing after her.

Bella was so distraught, she wasn’t even paying attention. She just ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. It wasn’t until she heard the sound of honking horns that she realized she was in the middle of a busy highway. She didn’t even scream, she simply covered her face and froze. One car slammed on its brakes to keep from hitting her. Another man caught wind of this and immediately hopped out of his car. He had heard her teacher calling out to her in hysterics. He quickly scooped her up, bracing for an impact as another car headed right for her. The man sighed in relief as the bumper barely grazed his legs.

“Oh thank, God. Mr. Parker!” Mrs. Whitmore cried out, recognizing the man to be none other than Peter Parker’s uncle. The man dropped to one knee as the traffic came to a halt. He lifted Bella’s chin with his index finger after placing her down, “Are you alright, my dear?”

His sky blue eyes were glued to Bella’s big brown ones. She’d this torn expression about her. Something about it had him hugging her. Another first for her since she’d moved here. She’d been told repeatedly that big girls do not cry. No matter the situation. It shows weakness. The best way to get back at her parents killers was to simply move on! Don’t sit around and mope about it, or the ones responsible win. Most of the people in Bella’s life now were agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, or other friends of her mother’s. A few of them had no a clue when it came to children. Others, well they feared Romanoff and wouldn’t dare utter a word against her parenting.

That day had been one of many firsts for Bella Swan. The stranger had showed her a kindness, something no one else had since her adoptive parents were murdered. He held her without any harsh words or judgment; there was no mention of how she’d wet her pants, or how she was getting snot on his new shirt. No, this man didn’t utter a word. He simply held her. He hadn’t a clue what that one little hug meant to her, to a girl that had constant night terrors and had been wetting the bed off and on ever since she witnessed those murders. That was another thing her birth mother gave her absolute hell about. Saying things such as how she wasn’t a baby! She even threatened to put her in diapers if it continued!

Mr. Parker looked to Mrs. Whitmore in alarm as Bella went limp in his hold. The teacher gasped, taken aback, then they hurriedly rushed her to the nurse’s station. Mr. Parker lay her down and the nurse checked her vitals.

“She’s asleep…” The nurse said with an awkward shrug.

Mr. Parker swallowed thickly and narrowed his eyes as he finally got a good look of the girl, “Shock perhaps?”

The nurse nodded once the teacher explained what had taken place. “That’s very possible.” she said while she searched for a number to call Ms. Romanoff.

Mr. Parker patiently waited with the girl. Before long, her mother entered the nurse’s station. She looked frazzled as it was. She didn’t appreciate being interrupted at work. She sighed as if merely annoyed. Mr. Parker raised his brows on that.

Natasha walked right over and gave Bella a shake, “Get up…”

Bella whimpered out, curling into a fetal position on the nurse’s bed.

“UP!” her mother coldly commanded.

Mr. Parker reared back in disbelief. The woman cupped her daughter’s chin as she came to, “What did I tell you about these little episodes of yours?!”

This had the teacher, the nurse, and Mr. Parker eying Natasha in sheer astonishment. Mr. Parker cleared his throat, “With all due respect, I do believe the girl is somewhat traumatized. After all, she was almost hit by a car Mrs.…”

“Ms. Romanoff.”

He nodded and offered a hand, “Benjamin Parker… I do believe my nephew is your daughter’s age.” He tilted his head a certain way, as if something else had dawned on him as well. “I may be mistaken, but aren’t you the new neighbors?”

Natasha nodded in response, but snapped a bitter look upon the teacher, “Care to explain?”

Mrs. Whitmore clarified what took place, with apprehension. Once she finished speaking, Natasha simply nodded and took Bella by the arm. She led her to the girl’s bathroom.

“What were you thinking?! You do realize you could’ve been killed?!” Bella lowered her head and fidgeted about nervously.

“And please tell me that you didn’t pee your pants, on the first day of school! Do you want everyone to make fun of you?”

Bella’s lip quivered about and her entire face turned beet red. Natasha removed a pair of panties and jeans out from her purse and tossed them Bella’s way.

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO BE MY MOMMY! YOU’RE MEAN! I WANT MY REAL MOMMY AND DADDY!” Bella then reached out and tried to shove Natasha back using all her weight. But she didn’t budge and that only made Bella even angrier.

“I am your mother…” Natasha said with a sigh.

“NO YOU’RE NOT! You don’t read to me like my mommy and daddy did. You don’t ever play with me! You didn’t want me! YOU JUST HATE ME!”

Natasha staggered back at the child’s words as Bella stood there shaking and her little hands balled into fists, “And I hate you…” She said through gritted teeth.

Natasha’s cell phone went off and with a trembling hand she held up a single finger, “Give me a minute.”

Bella rolled her eyes and changed her clothes. Natasha sighed once she was off the phone, “I have to get back to work.”

Bella says not a word as she merely walked right past her, heading back to class. Her mother ignored the looks Mr. Parker, the nurse, and Mrs. Whitmore gave her. They had been able able to hear everything that was said.

On the way out, Mr. Parker catches her. “Ms. Romanoff?” he called out, just as she’s getting into her car. She cuts him a look of annoyance. But he noticed the tears in her eyes as he spoke, “We’re right next door if you two should ever need anything. I imagine the kids would love to arrange a playdate even.”

She gives a simple nod and gets into her car.

Once Bella returned to class, her entire face was flushed over with humiliation. A few of the students were making fun of her and laughing. She lowered her head and hurriedly made her way back to her seat.

Peter slid over his rainbow picture. “You can have mine. Rainbows are for girls anyhow.” He said with a shrug. Bella looked at the picture and saw that he’d written FOR IZZY in big bold letters across the rainbow.

“Izzy?” She questioned shyly.

He smiled, “I don’t know how to spell Isabella.” he whispered in her ear.

 

Bella kicked her feet about and picked at her food.

“Eat…”

Bella wrinkled her nose and stabbed her fork through her macaroni, bitterly. Natasha leaned back and sighed, “Let me guess. You don’t like the food… Again...”

“It’s dry…” Bella complained, “Mommy makes it different.”

Natasha closed her eyes, and inhaled a breath, “I’m sure Mrs. Swan and I do a lot of things differently…”

Bella nodded and dropped her fork onto her plate, crossing her arms about her chest, “Can I go to bed now?”

“It’s only 6:30.” Natasha commented, looking to the time. Bella shrugged and hopped down from the table.

“You haven’t even had your bath or brushed your teeth yet!” She called out while Bella exited the room. She shook her head, hearing Bella’s door shut. A frustrated sigh escaped her as she gathered up the dishes, looking at all the wasted food. She scraped the plates off into the trash and was loading the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Natasha grabbed a kitchen towel and dried her hands off before answering the door.

“HI!”

Natasha raised her brows upon the boy. He nosily poked his head in.

“Izzy here?!” He questioned, while he looked around.

“Izzy?”

“I mean…” He scratched the top of his head, trying to remember her full name, “Isabel? Or Isabella?”

“She’s gone to bed.”

The boy reared back and looked to his watch, “Already?! But it’s not even bedtime yet!”

She nodded and stepped back a bit, allowing the boy inside. “She’s in her room…” Natasha replied, pointing towards Bella’s bedroom.

“COOL!” He takes off and goes and knocks on her door. Natasha curiously observed.

“I’M SLEEPING!” Bella called out moodily.

The boy had a good laugh at this, “She’s so funny!” He exclaimed, glancing back towards Natasha. She doesn’t comment and only nodded.

“But it’s not even dark outside!” he voiced to the door.

They heard the pitter patter of feet and the door suddenly flew open, “Peter?”

He nodded with a huge grin, “HI!”

Natasha damn near fainted as Bella managed to smile. Something she wasn’t ever used to seeing. Bella looked to Natasha confused, “Why is he here?” Natasha shrugged.

“Wanna come over? Uncle Ben got me a new game. But I can’t play it because it says two players. So, you should come play too.”

Bella lifted her eyes upon her mother with hope, “Can I?”

Natasha swallowed back rather hard. She couldn’t believe the random night and day difference. And all with just one little boy...

“Please?”

“OK, but be back by 8.”

“AWESOME!”

The boy grabbed her hand and hurriedly started out the door.

“I have to meet your parents first, of course.”

“My parents?” the boy asked, looking disordered. They both then turned their heads at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“I believe we’ve met already.”

“Mr. Parker…” She greeted, looking to her apartment, thinking on how much of a mess it was. He nodded with a warm glow about him.

“Peter… Didn’t I ask you to wait for me?” Peter shrugged and tried for the door once again.

“Peter…” his uncle scolded.

“But you eat really slow! If I waited, it would be bedtime! And I wanted to play my new game and…”

“What have we discussed about manners?”

Peter frowned. “Uncle Ben…” He groaned exaggeratedly.

“Next time I tell you to wait, that’s exactly what it means. Do we have an understanding young man?”

“Yes…” Peter said with the lowering of his head, followed by a long winded sigh.

“Now did you ask her mother if it were alright for her to come over?”

“No, but she asked and her mom said it was ok.”

His uncle nodded, “Did you introduce yourself?”

Peter sighed with anxiousness and turned back facing Natasha, “I’m Peter Parker. I’m in first grade and go to school with Izzy.” He turned back towards his uncle, “BETTER?!”

Uncle Ben raised his brows in warning. Peter made an uh oh face.

“Go on now, but watch that tone.”

“YES!!!!” Peter then eagerly rushed Bella out the door and to their apartment.

“My wife May will be home shortly. I’m sure she’d love to meet you.” Natasha only nodded. “I apologize on my nephew’s behalf. He’s …”

“Thank you…”

Mr. Parker narrowed his eyes on this.

“For what you did today… Saving my daughter’s life… I mean…”

He nodded, not sure what to say to that. He quickly shut the door however, as Natasha covered her face, losing her cool. Mr. Parker let her cry it out. But once she was done…

“These walls are pretty thin.” he commented knocking against one of them with his knuckle.

“So are ours… Seems to be that way throughout the entire complex.”

He cleared his throat, “I do not believe you to be weak, Ms. Romanoff.”

She snapped a look upon him and he nodded in return, “Neither is the young lady.”

Her jaw dropped and her face flushed with fury. She shook her head and irately headed out of the apartment. She welcomed herself inside the Parker’s apartment. Mr. Parker sighed with frustration. He acknowledged his wife as she’d just walked in.

“Everything alright?” She called out as they watched Natasha peek through all the rooms.

Natasha said nothing. Once she finds Peter’s room…

“Let’s go.”

Bella turned back from the board game she and Peter were playing.

“Go?” she questioned, looking lost.

“Yes.”

“But you said…”

“Now… Hop to it!”

“BUT…”

Natasha points towards the door with a scowl.

“Ms. Romanoff… I sincerely apologize, I…”

The kids looked to each other confused as Mr. Parker spoke, “Come now… Don’t take it out on the children. Your beef is with me after all.” His wife placed her purse down, looking to him in wonder. He blew out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, “She needs this…”

Natasha gritted her teeth, “And who are you to tell me what my daughter needs?!”

“…Oh dear…” Mrs. Parker whispered under her breath. Mr. Parker half laughed with a hint of nerves behind it.

“MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DEAD! YOU’RE NOT MY MOMMY” Bella fired back with tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Parker covered her mouth looking as though she could cry herself. Peter had this look of shock about him. He hadn’t realized that her parents had died as well

“My mom and dad died too…” He uttered sadly. Bella looked to Peter and they seemed to be having some sort of silent moment going between them.

“Perhaps we need a little breather. Why don’t we let the children get back to their playing? Why not the three of us enjoy a cup of tea?” Mrs. Parker said with a forced smile, but deep down her heart broke for the young girl’s horrible situation.

When Mr. Parker mentioned how thin the walls were, he wasn’t exaggerating. The Parkers knew their situation quite well, and knew that while Ms. Romanoff never laid a hand on her daughter, her words stung just as much. She had not a maternal bone in her body. She also hadn’t any patience and resentment consumed her whole. It wasn’t just the conversations between her and Bella they picked up, but the night terrors Bella had and conversations with others, as well.

Such as with a man named Clint, A man whose heart Natasha ripped apart. Clint couldn’t stand the way she treated Bella. When he defended the child, she dumped him and told him to mind his own business. Then, there was another man that went by the name of Tony. He’d been seeing someone by the name of Pepper. Yet, made it clear it wasn’t anything serious; that nothing could never come of it, because Pepper worked for Stark Industries. The Parkers knew the woman that had babysat for Ms. Romanoff a few times. Bella loved Pepper and vice versa.

Only he and Natasha had had a drunken night. That one drunken night led to more; and soon they were having an affair. Though Pepper and Tony were never “serious” it still hurt Pepper, nevertheless. A fight broke out and Natasha yanked Bella right out from Pepper’s care. That had taken place over the summer, before school even started.

Natasha made it more than clear that she didn’t want the responsibility of raising Bella, even if she was her daughter. She had other things to worry about, such as work. She’d given her up for adoption for a reason! Such as she was too young and hadn’t the means to care for her. She didn’t even wanted children. And though she never intended the words to be cruel, they were.

Tony had suggested placing Bella in foster care, or getting a nanny. He even offered to pay for the nanny personally. Through Natasha’s guilt alone, she never agreed to such things. She was determined to figure this out and on her own. The Parkers felt for Bella and Ms. Romanoff. However, they believed Ms. Romanoff to be extremely selfish and entirely too harsh.

Mrs. Parker nodded towards her nephew hintingly. He nodded in return and took Bella’s hand once again. He led her back to his room and shut the door.

“Please, have a seat.” Mrs. Parker then motioned towards the table with a friendly smile.

Natasha and Mr. Parker continued to eye one another, with scrutiny. Hesitantly, she took a seat. Mrs. Parker started some tea and set out some appetizers. Rather than pointing the finger and condemning Ms. Romanoff, they told their story. About losing their son, Richard and his wife, Mary, in a plane crash and how they took Peter in afterword. They went on about their struggles of raising another child at their age. They spoke about how unexpected it was since they were both retired now and had planned on traveling etc… But like Bella with Natasha… Peter put a damper on their plans. They had no regrets, however and couldn’t be happier with their new situation.

Like Natasha, Richard and Mary had their own secrets… Peter and Bella had more in common then they’d ever realize.

The Parkers continued to share their story with Ms. Romanoff and she sat quietly as she listened to all they had to say.

 

“Beginners luck!” Peter said and folded his arms about his chest.

Bella giggled, “Nuh uh! I won fair and square.”

“Nah, I bet you cheated.”

“I don’t cheat!”

“I bet you did this time!”

She shook her head no and threw one of the cards to the game at him.

“Do you miss them?” Peter questioned.

Bella lifted her eyes upon him. She nodded with certain coyness. He returned the nod.

“I don’t really remember my parents anymore.” he said with a shrug, “But I have a picture of them! Would you like to see?”

“Sure!”

He hopped up and rushed to over to his nightstand. He grabbed a framed picture and sprinted back over, “That’s my mom and dad.”

She nodded as she glanced at the picture, “Cool…”

“Yeah…” Peter replies.

Bella took off a silver locket and handed it over. Peter looked at her oddly. “Open it.” she prompted.

“Um ok…”

He opened the locket and smiled. “So they’re always with you…” He softly states, handing it back.

Bella nodded and glanced upon the picture. Her bottom lip quivered a bit as she placed it back on.

Peter took notice and being the intuitive child he was, he reached over and hugged her. That made it her second hug of the day and since the death of her parents. Peter’s uncle had just opened the door and a genuine beam came over him. He nodded to himself, quietly shut the door and let them be.

 

Natasha shot up and rolled off the bed, rushing to her daughter’s room. It was just like clockwork… Another nightmare… Bella screamed out in terror, tossing and turning. Natasha reached over, shaking her awake like usual. Only this time, she reared back as Bella started punching at her. She was still out of it and swung with everything she had.

“HEY!” Natasha called out.

Bella continued to swing her arms about. Natasha swallowed back as her daughter’s movements slowed down and when her body slunk back against the bed, Natasha cautiously reached over moving a strand of hair from the girl’s face. She shut her eyes for a moment and took in a quivery breath herself. Once she was sure Bella was alright, she exited the room. She put her robe on and dashed on out of the apartment.

She felt as though she’d have anxiety attack herself. She leaned against the hallway wall, beside their apartment, and took out her cell, dialing the one person she always turned to when needed someone. Which was rare, because she was never one to show any sort of weakness.

“Missing me already?”

“Tony…” He heard the slightest hint of panic in her voice and cleared his throat.

“Not your typical nightcap voice. What’s up?”

Only something else took place. Something even Natasha hadn’t truly planned. She took in a breath, “We can’t do this anymore…”

“This… meaning…?”

“I think we both know.”

Tony let out a halfhearted chuckle, “You’re just upset. Why don’t you come over?”

“I can’t… Isabella…” She reminded him

“Eh, bring the kid over! I think I got some Lucky Charms stashed around here somewhere from last time."

Natasha sighed, “Tony… this thing between you and me. It can’t continue.”

“Ok so you got the kid now. I suppose you want to make things more official between us, right? You’re gaining some sort of morals? Is that where this is going?”

“No, Tony. It’s not going anywhere. It’s run its course. It’s done.”

“Tish… come on now. If you want to make things more concrete, that’s fine. I’m game. But you’re not doing this. You and I have something. Don’t let the kid get in the way.”

At this, she hung up.

 

Like usual, the kids still picked on Bella about her “accident,” and called her things such as Potty Pants, Peepee Head, and Baby. She did her best to ignore it. The only ones that never poked fun at her were Harry, Gwen, and Peter. The very ones that soon became her best friends. She sat with them at lunch and the three of them played together every day.

Before long, the Parkers were babysitting for Natasha when she was at work. Often enough, she did her homework with Peter and would eat with them. Natasha would make certain she was home to get her bathed and put to bed at night. She also had Bella talking various courses, ones such as language arts, self-defense, and martial arts.

As time progressed, Tony went out his way to get Natasha back. He started hanging out with Bella and Natasha more. He wanted to prove that he could handle the kid being in Romanoff’s life. Bella was happiest however when she got to be with the Parkers. She’d that certain sparkle in her eye every time Natasha dropped her off; one that set wrong within her. It wasn’t the fact that she wasn’t happy for Bella; that couldn’t be further from the truth.

She might have been hard on the girl, but she truly cared about her happiness as well. On that same note, she taught Bella not to be so quick to trust others, to always watch her back. She also taught her how to fight! She taught her how to count solely on herself and no one else, because that’s the only way Natasha knew. Natasha envied the Parkers in the sense of not seeing that same sparkle in Bella’s eyes when it was just the two of them.

During that time Natasha learned she had a weakness, after all. There was only one thing that could take down the notorious Black Widow. And as she put her daughter down for bed, she gazed into those big brown eyes, nodding to herself in realization. She’d never say the words, but she felt them all the same…


	3. Chapter 3 Black Widow's Web of Lies

Chapter 3 

https://wordfamily13.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/youngspid.jpg

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Be a sport leave a review! Thanks! Keep in mind this is AU. This story will not follow the movies or comic books verbatim. Only a few things here and there. 

"Peter!" Bella giggled, as he circled her on his rollerblades

He grinned and skated off, catching up to Gwen Stacy. Bella sighed amongst herself. Gwen had both Peter and Harry wrapped around her little pinky. To them, she hung the moon and the stars. Throughout the years, Gwen had matured and grew to be more and more gorgeous. Gwen had beautiful jade colored eyes and long silk blonde hair. Everything about Gwen seemed flawless to someone like Bella. She was a bit of a klutz, her hair was usually a mess, because it was hard to tame and frizzy. She thought her mocha brown eyes weren't as pretty as Gwen's. They were now in the fourth grade. Today, they were celebrating Peter Parker's birthday and he had invited his friends to join him at the skating rink. Before skating, they had pizza, cake, and ice cream. He had opened his presents, as well.

Harry blew past Bella on his skates nearly knocking her down. "Harry!" Bella scolded, taking off after him.

He laughed and quickly grabbed Peter, using him as a human shield. Bella then sighed, zipped around, and pulled Harry's shirt over his head. Peter and Gwen died in laughter. Harry growled under his breath as he tugged his shirt back down. Bella waved back at Harry in a taunting manner while she skated away backwards. Peter caught up to Bella as his laughter continued.

Bella had smiled, but it quickly faded. The lights dimmed, signifying a couples' only floor. She took notice of Peter glancing in Gwen's direction, with hope in his eyes. Bella forced that smile to return, "You should ask her."

He looked to her wide eyed. That caused Bella to giggle.

"Are you crazy?"

She shrugged, making her way off the floor. "Just go…" she encouraged.

He sighed, looking in Gwen's direction. Harry however, skated right over and took Gwen's hand without hesitation. Bella grimaced on Peter's behalf. "Sorry…" she whispered.

Peter sighed with disappointment and sat beside Bella on one of the benches.

"I'm going to get a drink. Would you like one?"

Peter hadn't heard a word she said; his focus was still on Gwen. Bella miserably laughed to herself. "…right…," she muttered under her breath and headed on over to the snack bar.

A group of older kids from school blocked her path before she got there. She rolled her eyes. It was the usual group that always loved to pick on her and Peter on the way home from school. These kids were in the sixth grade, whereas Peter and Bella were only in fourth.

"Let me borrow some money."

Bella shook her head and tried to walk past them. The taller boy then put a threatening hand on her shoulder.

"Come now… Just give me that five that's hanging out of your pocket."

He went to grab for it and Bella slapped his hand away. The boy just laughed, "Cute…"

Bella shrugged his hand off her shoulder, "Leave me alone!"

The boy easily reached over and jerked the five dollar bill out from her blue jean pocket.

"HEY!" Bella shouts.

Peter heard this and his eyes darted that direction. The kid held the money in the air as she jumped up reaching for it, "GIVE IT BACK!"

The boys begun to laugh, shoving her about cruelly. Peter hopped up and rushed over, "She said give it back! And quit pushing her!"

That only made them laugh harder. Peter sighed while Bella swiftly covered her mouth in shock. Without another thought, Peter swiftly kicked the guy in the balls. He then grabbed Bella's money and handed back to her.

"NO!" Bella shouted as the other boys grabbed Peter and was about to lay into him.

"YOU KIDS KNOCK THAT OFF!" The manager shouted as he stepped out of his office.

Bella sighed in liberation as the boys hastily let go and backed off.

"I want you out of my rink! NOW! Go on!" The manager demanded, pointing to the door.

The older kids rolled their eyes bitterly and headed towards the door.

"You two alright?"

"Yes, sir." they replied.

He nodded, heading back to his office. Bella turned to Peter afterward with a grin.  
"What?" he inquired with confusion.

She giggled and pecked him on the cheek, "That was AWESOME!"

He looked to her in utter amazement, "Huh?"

"I can't believe you kicked that guy in the balls!" she said with another giggle. "I believe that earns you a candy bar too!"

He reared back and put his hand to his cheek. Peter's entire face then flushed over. He swallowed back in realization. He'd never been so confused. He glanced back towards Gwen. She and Harry had no clue to what had taken place, as they were still skating. Peter narrowed his eyes and turned back to Bella. A girl who unknowingly had a crush on him since she'd first met Peter Parker.

"What candy bar and drink do you want?!" she called out with a smile.

"HUH?!" He called out in a stupor.

As Bella walked off to the snack bar Peter found himself in a conundrum. He felt like he was being pulled in two different directions. On one hand, he felt this strange pull every time he looked at Gwen Stacy, his heartbeat would speed up and he'd get a little dizzy too. Then there was Bella; especially when she was nice to him. His whole body would get warm and he couldn't help but smile.

Peter looked down, "Oh man my head hurts…."

 

Gwen and Bella cover their mouths in laughter as they hide from the boys. Gwen poked her head out from behind the slide.

"Do you see them?" Bella whispered.

"No…"

They both shrieked out however, as Peter roared out. Their attention snapped to the top of the slide, where he'd climbed.

"PETER!" Bella scolded, reaching to her heart.

He smirked seeing it coming. They screamed once again as Harry came up behind them and tapped them on their shoulders. The girls then took off running while the two boys died in laughter, then chased after them, once again.

When the bell rang, the four of them groaned out in disappointment. "Back to class…" Harry muttered.

"Ugh! Mr. Watson's class…" Bella droned.

"I know…" Peter added.

Like usual, Peter waited for Bella after school, whereas Gwen and Harry's parents picked them up from school. Peter and Bella took the bus and had to walk a couple blocks in order to get home. He smiled once Bella greeted him at her locker.

"Don't forget your math book this time, Izzy!" Peter reminded.

She sighed, "Right…"

She opened her locker, placing the books she needed into her backpack. Once she was done, Bella followed Peter out. They got on the bus and like usual sat in the very back. They started on their homework, so they'd have more time to play later.

"I got a new game!" Peter said as Bella was solving a math problem.

"What kind?"

"It's a video game! It's called Final Fight!"

"Cool!"

He nodded and continued to work on his homework, as well. When the bus got to their stop, they hurriedly put their things away and rushed off the bus. Peter was telling Bella all about his new video game on the way home.

"HEY!"

They froze and glanced upon one another.

"Oh man…" Peter groaned.

He was just about to suggest running for it. But there was no running. They were surrounded.

"I believe you owe me five dollars!"

The one who Peter had kicked in the jewels, pointed directly upon Bella.

"I don't owe you anything!"

She gasped out as one of them jerked her backpack out of her hand.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Nah, your little girlfriend needs to learn a lesson… and so do you!"

They force Peter and Bella into an alleyway.

"PETER!" Bella shrieked out as two of them pinned him back against a building.

The main one walked over and socked Peter in the gut.

"STOP IT!" Bella cried out.

She broke out of the other's hold and rushed over.

"IZZY!" Peter shouted as she took a hit meant for him. She then shoved the guy back.

"Stupid girl!" He yelled and grabbed her by the hair. Peter came at him like a bull and shoved him up against a metal dumpster, "RUN IZZY!" he hollered as they each were taking a swing at him. She shook her head and started to cry.

"Awww… Is the little baby gonna cry now?"

"Look, she's crying!"

"SHUT UP!" Peter called out.

"She's crying over her little boyfriend. Isn't that sweet?"

"Oh shit…" one of them called out.

"What?"

"Dude, it's my dad!" The main bully announced looking of fright.

At this they were quick to disperse. Bella angrily wiped her eyes and Peter came to his feet. He groaned out reaching to his stomach.

"Peter…?" she cried out with concern.

He gave a simple nod. The truth of the matter was that he wanted to cry, as well. But not never in front of a girl! Especially her! He gritted his teeth, forcing it back, "Let's just go home." He moaned.

She nodded as they grabbed their bags and headed to the apartment. To their surprise, Natasha was already home. She was waiting for Bella outside the apartment, her body was up against the wall. Her arms were folded about her chest. Just the mere appearance of Bella's mother gave Peter chills.

"You're late…" Natasha scoffed.

Only she does a double take and tilted her head about. She made her way over and cupped Bella's chin. She looks to her daughter, then to Peter, "What's this?"

Bella sighed and told her mother what took place. Once she was done… Natasha shook her head, with a look of shame about her, "You should've been able to defend yourself!"

Peter's eyes widened, his jaw nearly hitting the ground.

"All these years… What has my money been going to?! You come home like this?! Then you tell me that you didn't fight back?! You just let them beat you up?!" Bella recoiled and lowered her head.

"Inside now!"

"But…"  
"I don't want to hear any more excuses!"  
Bella turned to Peter with embarrassment written all over her face, "I'm sorry. I can't play today."

He nodded, but couldn't help shooting her mother a rather dirty look. Natasha took notice of this, "You! Go home!"

"Yes mam…"

He entered the apartment to see his aunt and uncle at the dining room table. They nodded towards him as he swiftly shut the door, his bottom lip quivering. Whilst his aunt and uncle cared for his wounds and showed him love and concern, over what had taken place; Natasha lit into her daughter. The three of them turned towards the direction of the Romanoff apartment.

Bella jumped as her mother entered her room with a black trash bag. She angrily grabbed one of her martial art trophies and chucked it into the bag.

"What are you doing?!" Bella yelled.

"You obviously don't deserve these!"  
Bella's jaw dropped as her mother grabbed each trophy she'd ever earned over the years and began to toss each of them into the bag.

"You can't do that!" She screamed, while darting over and reached for the bag.

Natasha jerked it out of her reach, "Why didn't you fight back?! Why did you let them beat you and Peter to a pulp?! I want to know and I want to know now!"

She lowered her head with no answer.

"That's about what I thought. I bet you just stood there and cried!"  
"There were FOUR of them and they were bigger than me!"

"That's no excuse!"

Natasha picked up a certain trophy, "SIX..."

She looked to her mother confused.

"SIX is what you should be able to take down by now and on your own!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I could take down twice as many at your age!"

Bella's entire face lit up, "I'M NOT YOU!"

"No, but you are MY daughter! I expect more out of you! This… this right here! NOT IT! They could have killed you and that would've been stupid on your part…because you can take it! You've been taught to deal with these sorts of situations!"

Natasha trashes the rest of her trophies, "You're starting over! I want your belt scrapped. You will begin with white! You will retake self-defense as well!"  
"NO I WON'T! I earned those!"

"Then you must've cheated!"

"You were there! You know I earned them!"  
"It doesn't matter. You're starting over and that's final."  
"GIVE THEM BACK!" Bella yanked the bag out from her mother's hand.

She dug through the bag and begun placing them back on the shelves.

"You will put those back in the bag. Walk out to the bin outside and place the bag into the trash, where they belong. As of now… You're grounded! Three months! That means no playdates with your friend!"  
"You can't stop me from playing with Peter! We go to school together."  
"I haven't any issue sending you to a private school. Maybe that's what you need!"

"What?!"

"In fact… That may be the issue, considering you feel the need to talk back to me!"  
Bella closes her eyes and places the trophies back into the bag, "I'll throw them away and I'll hand in my belts." Bella muttered with a broken heart.

"That you will…"

Bella nodded and stepped on out of the apartment. She walked over to the trash bin and threw away four years' worth of achievements. Once she reentered the apartment, Natasha took her by the hand. She led her to the bathroom and tended to her wounds.

As for Peter? He ran to his room and slammed the door, burying his face into his pillow.

Later that night, Uncle Ben shook Peter awake, "Let's go…"

Peter tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked to the time. It was currently 1 am.

"Hurry along now…"

Peter nodded as Uncle Ben handed Peter his jacket. They then walked out to the trash bin and retrieved Bella's trophies. Once they were done, Uncle Ben put a finger to his lips and winked upon his nephew. Peter smiled and hugged him, "Thank you…" he whispered.

Uncle Ben merely nodded and kissed the top of his head.

 

"Hey, Lil Devil…" he said, while cutting Tony a look, a what the hell are you doing here one to be exact.

Bella lit up at the sound of his voice. She whipped around and took off running. He smiled, opening his arms. Though he loved seeing this girl, something that had become a rarity now, it pained him all the same. He had hoped of becoming somewhat of a father figure to Bella. He'd made plans for Bella and her mother to be in his future. Only living up to her name, Natasha ripped his head off and was quick to move on from there. It rather hurt seeing her with Tony Stark not very long after.

"Clint!"

He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up off the ground, hugging her in return. Tony rather scoffed at this.

"It's not for long. I just have a few errands to run."  
"Let me guess… She's cramping your style?" Clint mutters.

Tony smirks at this, "At least one of us has style. Amongst other things…" Tony hinted cruelly.

"Not so sure that's something to be proud of, Stark."

"Hmmm… Look, I'll be back in a couple hours."  
"Take your time. We'll be fine. Won't we, Lil Devil?" Bella nodded with a beam about her.

"…ass…" she heard Clint mutter, once Tony left.

She giggled at that as his eyes widened, "Umm… Yeah don't repeat that."  
"I won't…" she assures.

He sighed in relief, "Good. So… how are things?"

She shrugged, but Clint could see it all over her face, "Something happened, didn't it?" he shook his head, "I should've known…with him bringing you here and all. So, what's up?"

Bella plopped down on the couch. "Nothing…"

"Come on now…"

"Just got grounded, that's all."

"You?!" He said with the raising of brows.

He sat across from her on his recliner. He narrowed his eyes at the cuts and bruises on her face.

She then timidly told Clint a little about what took place. Once Bella was done he leaned back, looking ill.

 

"Care to explain?"

Natasha gazed back with a look of surprise about her, "Tony…" She then peered into the car he was driving, "Where is she?"

"You mean the beat up girl you dropped off not even an hour ago?"

"Look… I don't have time for this." She went off to get in her car.

"Then make time."

"Excuse me?"

Tony took in a breath, "Come now, Tish… Let me in. What's going on between you two? Not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to accomplish…"  
"And what would that be exactly?" she inquired, curiously.

"You know… the attempt for us to bond and all."

She scoffed, "That has nothing to do with it."

"Oh… really?"

She nodded confidently, "Isabella is grounded. That's the only reason…"

"Wait… what?! Are you telling me your sole reason for bringing her over today is because you're punishing her?!"

She nodded once again and attempted to get into her car, but he blocked that attempt.

"So you'll have her believing that hanging around me is something negative?"  
"Tony…"  
He half laughed and shook his head, "How is that going to help our situation any? Dammit Tish! Can you not see… I'm trying here?! How will I ever earn your daughter's trust if that's how you go about this?"

"Our situation?"

"Oh no you don't… I know that look and that tone! You're not pulling that shit all over again." She rolled her eyes. "Not when I'm this involved. You got me rather fond of the kid. And you already know how I feel about you. No matter how much you wanna pull this on and off again routine, you're not ridding of me that easily!" Natasha takes in a breath of slight annoyance. "So what happened? Why is the kid all beat up?"

Once she tells him what took place. Tony ground his teeth together, "You can't be serious."  
"Excuse me?"

"You grounded her because she got jumped?! Just how cold can you get?!" She half laughed.

"Ummm, no, no… Not funny. Not even a little. I might not know much about children…" She then rolled her eyes.

"Ok, take that back. I don't know squat! But I do know that what you did was WRONG, and before you go and say the hell with you, it's over… I just want to get this across to you and now! You're pushing her away… FURTHER AND FURTHER as time progresses! This hard ass persona of yours, it's hot! Hell, it's one of the reasons I chased after you! I won't lie! I dig it, babe! But Tish… Honey… save it for the field, because you're breaking the girl. You're taking damaged goods and adding more and more baggage! I've kept my mouth shut and for a few years now, but no more. You see, I love you. I'm fond of the squirt too, but I'm not about to stand back and watch you destroy your own daughter. Now, I know for a fact you'd never lay a hand on her. But dammit! Would it kill you to tell that girl that you love her? To show her some sort of motherly affections?!"

Tony winced as she hauled off and slapped him, "You're right! It's none of your business!"

He nodded, laughing it off, "Oh Tish… You truly are a mess, aren't you? Fix it… or wind up destroying the one thing that matters most to you; and I don't mean me…" He added with wink and strutted off.

 

Clint dropped a couple of cherries into Bella's triple scoop fudge sundae that he'd made for her. She had a grin going ear to ear. He smiled in return and sat beside her at the bar, "Ready?" He inquired holding his spoon up. She laughed and held hers up as well.

"AND GO!"

They hurriedly dived in. to see who could eat and the most the fastest. Bella died in laughter as Clint pretended to be sick to his stomach. He groaned out; rubbing his tummy, "Can't… Go… On…" he exaggerated.

"That means I WIN!" She happily announced and stole one of the cherries from his sundae.

"Hey, I saw that!"

She nodded and swallowed it down, "Clint?"  
"Yeah, Lil Devil?"

"Why did you and my mother break up?"

This hit him out of left field. That was something he and Natasha never discussed in front of Bella. He also wasn't sure how to answer that. Clint wasn't about to bad mouth her mother. Yet, he also felt Bella shouldn't be left in the dark about things. If anything… She needed to understand why her mother was the way she was.

"Not sure how to answer that; we just disagreed on some issues. If I were to tell you a story… Would you listen?" She smiled.

Clint cleared his throat, "It's not that kind of story…" He warned.

Bella took one more bite of her sundae before setting the spoon down. Clint sucked back a breath and folded his arms about his chest, "About 27 years ago a child was born in Vologard, Russia. A child that would soon become a very well-known agent by the name of Black Widow…"

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "I've already heard this story."

He shook his head, "Not like this, you haven't. You've only heard of the agent side of things. You know nothing about the assassin; aka spy, Black Widow." She cut him a puzzled look.

"Now eat your ice cream and listen up."

She shrugged and went back to eating her ice cream. Clint nodded to himself and then tiredly rubbed his face, knowing Romanoff was going to kill him for this… "As I was saying… That child begun her training at a very young age. Not only was she trained as a spy, but as a sniper, a martial artist…she learned everything there was to know about weaponry. She had all of this knowledge by the time she was your age. By the time she was your age, she'd become one of Russia's best. It just wasn't about her ability to hand anyone their rear, nor was it about the fact that she was a dead-shot. No, your mother had the ability to con information out of anyone, and I do mean anyone. Hence, the reason she'd picked up the persona known as Black Widow. She could reel them in and spit them back out before they even realized what had taken place. Often enough, they thought they had your mother right where they wanted."

Clint smiled and sighed admirably, "But they couldn't have been more wrong. Those men would beat on her… they would torture your mother. She'd just accept whatever abuse they dealt in order to play the game. She was damn good at it too. Each time she would turn the tables. They hadn't a clue what that young woman was capable of. She only appeared to be sweet and innocent. That continued for few more years. When I first met your mother, she was 18 years old. And she had a contract…" Clint chuckled in memory, "That contract… was me! Only she hadn't a clue that she was my target as well. She found herself on the run and I chased your mother all across Russia. Unaware that she was already playing the game. I had heard of the famous Black Widow, but hadn't any real idea, just how skillful she was until I dealt with her face to face. I'd never known anyone that could put me in my place like she could. That chase continued back and forth, all throughout the country. By the end I wasn't sure who was Inspector Clouseau and who the Pink Panther was. I'm not so sure she knew either." Bella softly giggled at this. He smiled in return and roughed up her hair some.

"Hey!"

He raised his hands, "Sorry!" He taunted.

She swallowed back on her ice cream, "So my mom was an assassin and spy for The Soviet Union." He nodded, observing her curiously.

"Did she…" she took in a breath, "Kill people?"  
He tilted his head ever so slightly, "That's typically what assassins do, Lil Devil. They are given contracts with certain names and a nice fat check to go with it." She wrinkled her nose.

"Bella…" Clint said, respecting her wishes on not being called Isabella. "Your mother was living another life back then. A much darker one, through no real fault of her own. It was simply her way of life; the only one she was taught. The only one your mother knew. She was raised from birth knowing no different. Now, I'm not making excuses for her, by no means. She's a grown woman now. She knows right from wrong now. If she truly wanted to, she could make a difference…. I will say this however; your mother didn't grow up with a loving mother and father, or a cuddly pet to keep her company. She grew up in another country where everything was done inversely. By the time she was your age, all she knew was she had a job to do and she was built for survival. If she were to fail any mission given to her, she'd be replaced. By replaced, I don't meant in the sense of, you're fired, good luck at the nearest fast food joint. No, I mean fired in the literal sense."

"Were you sent to kill my mom?"

"Not so much to kill, but I was given orders to do so if necessary. I was actually sent to have her apprehended and taken into an American penitentiary."  
"What happened?"

Clint let out a rather nervous chuckle. His thumb ran along the rim of his clear bowl, "Something neither of us expected. You see, our fighting style was a lot like. It seemed neither of us could truly take the other down. That continued for days on end. I was fortunate to finally get the upper hand. Only once I had her in my custody, right where I wanted…something else had taken place. You see Lil Devil, even from afar and in the craziest situations, you can fall and hard…"  
"You fell?!"

He had a good laugh at this, "Well yes. Just not in the sense you're imagining… Bella, I was in love."

Bella's eyes widened, "With an assassin?!"

"Well! She was very pretty!"

She scowled at this, causing him to laugh even harder, "Oh Bella, you truly are something else..."

As he gazed upon the girl before him, his thoughts went back to Russia; to when he first laid eyes on Bella Swan. He truly believed that she might even be his. But the more he did the math and the more studied the girl's features, he realized heartbreakingly…she wasn't. He'd had hopes. So much so, that he even questioned Natasha on the manner. She was quick to set him straight and gave a resounding no. Natasha even acted as though she were offended, that he'd even think such a thing. He hadn't a clue that not long before he'd come along, she had a child. He cleared his throat in thought.

"Well you know how that worked out…" He hinted painfully as Bella frowned.

"So…" He uttered, taking in a long breath.

"At the age of 17, your mother had a child. A child, in which she had sent overseas, to America. Where a young couple by the names of Charlie and Renee Swan, adopted you. They hadn't a clue that you came from another country. In fact, nearly everything about the adoption process and the detailed information was one big lie. A lie, in which your mother's semi-guardian and mentor Ivan Petrovich helped her create. He'd plans for Natalia, as he referred to her at the time. Those plans didn't consist of her raising an infant! No, she was to become a leader! He scorned her for potentially ruining her body! Ivan kept the pregnancy a secret; kept her hidden and made excuses on how she'd been hospitalized and was severely ill during this time. Once she had you, he put her through the most hardcore training of her life. He wanted her back in shape! Back to the spy he'd worked so hard to create.

It wasn't long after, I'd come along just before Ivan was to have your mother join what was known as the Black Widow Ops. A terrorist group that was nothing more than modern day Nazis. I was one of the few that were able to negotiate with your mother. It took some major convincing, but eventually I was able to talk your mother into joining my team instead. And that's when she became an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She put her assassin ways behind her and she no longer worked as a spy. She earned her way as a citizen, right here in America. She has managed to keep her nose clean since."

Bella wasn't sure what to say or even think at this point. She just stared off into her bowl of melting ice cream. Clint patted her on the back, "There is one thing I left out…" he says with guilt in his eyes. "Something she never wanted you to know. Hell…she didn't want a living soul to ever know! Bella… the very man that took her in and raised her as his own; her own mentor…took your mother to a facility. It was there she underwent literal hell. She was brainwashed, experimented on, and trained in combat and espionage, through biotechnology and mentally enhanced programs. They had her believing she was a professional ballerina by the time they were done. All of this caused your mother to have an unusually long lifespan. That, and your mother will always look young for her age. It's not that she doesn't age. She does… but not typical way most people do. Where as in ten years, I'll be in my late thirties…" He said with a wink, "and you will be twenty… Your mother will be around my age as well only she'll probably look more your age, if not slightly older."

Bella sat there batting her eyes as she took it all in. Clint had begun to wonder if telling her was the wrong thing to do. Maybe she was still too young. She jumped as there was a knock at the door.

"Easy…" He whispered.

Clint rose from his chair and answered the door. "That was fast…" He commented.

Tony nodded and peeked his head in, "You ready, kid?"

Bella pouted sadly while Clint forced a smile, "I'll see you around, Lil Devil. You know that."

She sucked back a breath and hopped off the couch. Clint hugged her once more before she went about her way.

"Take care of my Lil Devil… I mean it, Stark."

"Yeah, yeah… And you take care of that god awful afghan!" He pointed toward the couch, where a sea green one lay.

"My mother made that."  
"Well you should tell her to rethink that color. It doesn't go with your living décor at all."  
"She's dead…"

"Oh well… umm…" Bella cut Tony a go to hell look.

"Awkward…" He said with the clearing of the throat, then her on out.

 

"Everything alright?" Tony inquired once they entered Natasha's apartment.

She was pacing and stumbling about in a drunken matter. Her eyes darted upon his. He swallowed back and took Bella's jacket off.

"Why don't you go on and get ready for bed." Tony suggested with a smile.

Bella sighed, but gave a simple nod and scurried off. Tony waited until the bathroom door shut and he could hear the water running. He then gestured towards the vodka on the counter, "Long day?"

She shut her eyes and leaned against the counter. "Whoa…" Tony rushed over and hurriedly caught her before she hit the floor.

He swallowed back as she grabbed ahold of him, "They're gone…" she muttered in a drunken fashion.

"What's gone, Tish honey?"

"All of them… I just wanted to scare her. The trash… it wasn't supposed to run today. I…"

"Hey now…" He softly said as her body caved against his.

He gave in and leaned against the counter, bringing himself to the floor, as well.

"I fucked up… She did all that hard work. It's all gone! EVERYTHING! Tony I never really meant…"

"Shhhh…" He cooed and kissed the top of her head, rocking Natasha as if she were a child herself.

Natasha was inconsolable, "I don't know what I'm doing! I can't do this! I just can't!"  
He grimaced looking towards the bathroom door, "Tish…" he tried to warn.

"I don't want this! I DON'T"

Tony quickly hops up and raises a hand. He inches towards her, "No, no… just wait…"

Bella shook her head and darted on out the door.

"Shit!" Tony called out. Natasha had passed out and was lying in the floor. Tony sighed and took off after Bella.

"Oh come on!" Tony hollered out, seeing Bella hop on a bus.

He hurriedly hailed a cab and had it follow the bus. He rolled his eyes, once he realized where it was going, "Rub it in, why don't you?" He bitched under his breath and dashed out of the cab, just as she rushed up to the apartment.

Clint tiredly came to his feet. He looks to the time and rubbing his eyes, trolled on out of bed.

"Just a minute," he calls out.

He put a pair of jeans and rushed to the door. He froze at the sight however, once he opened the door. There was Bella in her pajamas, barefoot and shivering all over. She reached out to him and his heart sank. He automatically grabbed ahold of her and held her.

"I don't want him to be my dad!" She cried," I want you to be my dad!"

Tony closed his eyes as he heard her words. His steps slowed down as he nodded towards Clint.

"Please Clint! My mom doesn't want me…Tony doesn't either! Can't I stay with you?! PLEASE!"

Clint promptly wipes a few tears of his own away. He forced his own emotions back and brought her down along with him as he sat her on one knee. He then cupped her chin, "I would love that…"

She smiled, full of hope. That crushed his soul…"But…"

Bella narrowed her eyes at this, "But…?" she says with anger behind it.

"I can't… I'm not your father. Believe me, I wish I was. But that's not how things worked out. Just know this… I will always be a part of your life. I will find a way."

Her bottom lip trembled. Clint reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek. Bella pointed to him with a shattered heart, "You don't want me either! NOBODY WANTS ME! I WISH I HAD DIED WITH MOMMY AND DADDY!" Both men cringed at this.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Clint scolds.

"I gotta agree there kid. That's some messed up shit!"

Clint snapped a look Tony's direction, "Really?" He says in disbelief.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Oh save me the spiel. I get it. You're the good cop; I'm the bad. Look kid, you're right. I don't want to be your father. I never did. Think of it like this… I'm more like an uncle! Uncle Tony! How cool is that?!"

Clint shook his head with a clenched jaw, "Unbelievable!"

"Hey! It's better than that crap you're spilling. Just be honest! You don't want to father a kid around, either!"

Clint walked right up to Tony and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him up against the wall, "Don't you even begin to tell me what I want… You know nothing! You don't even deserve having this girl in your life. You're worthless! You're right, you're better off as some drunken mess of an uncle. Seems to fit right into the puzzle; if you get my drift. The two of you deserve each other!"  
"She's trying…" Tony hints in return, breaking out of his hold.  
"Nah, I'm not buying it. Not Romanoff… She doesn't try. When she really aims for something, she gets the damn job done. This isn't even close to trying! She's just flat out given up!"  
"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

Tony nodded with full assurance, "Believe me you haven't a clue…"

They both turned back to see Bella lying on Clint's couch. They sighed in unison, then share a look of annoyance upon one another.

"Look, just let the girl stay her tonight. That'll give you and Romanoff some time…"

Tony shook his head, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Clint made a deriding sound, "You want to know what I'd like?" he called out with his back to Tony Stark.

"No, but I bet you're going to bore me with an answer anyhow."

Clint nodded, "I want Romanoff to come to her senses. I want her to see you for the piece of shit you really are… I want her to see that I'm willing to do anything for her daughter. And that no matter the shit she pulled, I was always willing and ready to bat!" At this, Clint pulled his door to.

 

Bella cut her mother a perplexed glance as she parked in front of an abandoned warehouse of some sort. Natasha stepped out and motioned for Bella to follow. Her jaw dropped, once they step inside. There was a boxing ring, punching bag, weight benches, etc… Natasha placed down a couple of gym bags, "The blue bag is yours. Suit up."  
"Huh?"

Natasha opened the black one beside it. She put on the red and black workout clothes that were inside. She then wraps her knuckles with tape.

"Hurry it up, now."

Bella shrugged, then opened her bag. Inside, was an outfit just like the one Natasha wore.. Like her mother, she puts her hair up and wraps her knuckles.

"I'm taking over from here. Your days of karate are now over."  
"But… I never got to test for my brown belt! You promised!"

Natasha pointed upon her, "Shut your mouth and listen up." She sighed and paced the area around the punching bag. "Look… I'm sorry."

Bella came to immediate attention. Those were words were of extreme rarity.

"I only wanted to teach you a lesson. I tried to get your trophies back, but they were already gone. For that, I'm sorry Isabella. You worked hard on everything you've achieved so far."

She lowered her head and simply nodded.

"For that, I owe you. Meaning I will be training you myself. Believe me… brown belt… that's nothing! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be ready for black."

Bella cut her a look of skepticism, "That's too hard!"

"Not for you… no it isn't. We will train four times a week. I will personally teach you everything."  
"Why?" Bella's face then flushed over with a hint of anger, "Everything?! And what if I don't want you to train me?!" she inquired with a hint of fear in her heart.

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"That isn't fair!"

"Whoever says life is fair is an idiot! And what isn't fair is you allowing your best friend to be beat up, when you knew damn well how to take those boys."

"You're insane!"

Natasha smiled in a way that sent Bella chills and had her swallowing back nervously.

"Oh Isabella, hun… You haven't seen me at my worst, yet…"

Page break

Bella gazed upon Mr. Parker oddly as he pulled up to a storage building. "Is Peter going to be ok Uncle Ben?"

He smiled. It always melted his heart when she'd refer to him as such. She'd been calling wife, 'Aunt May' too, as of late. They both adored it.

"He's going to be just fine. It is just a touch of the flu. We didn't want you getting it, as well. "

She nodded and hands him a picture she had drawn for Peter. He smiled, "He'll like that. I'll make sure he gets it."

She smiled, too and stepped out of the car, following him to a nearby shed.

Mr. Parker unlocked and raised the door. She swallowed back with a fluttery heart. Before her was a shelf and every single trophy she ever earned was placed upon it. A true beam came about her and she nearly knocked the man down as she hugged him dearly, "Thank you!" She cried.

Mr. Parker gave a simple nod.

 

(So... Will be getting Chapter 4 next. Iron Men and Thunder Gods I will be finishing directly after. Then I will update Gamma Love and Chasing Images. Will let you all know from there! (Thank you for title Mommy4Thomas!) MoonOrchrid from BetterinTexas thank you for the amazing banner it will be used in chapter 4. Amy your awesome banner will be used in chapter 5. You ladies rock my world!)

(Next chapter to have their high school years... Also a personal shout out to Bertie Bott and Mommy4Thomas. They are the main reason I am writing this story. The three of us talked about this for hours on end. They were the perfect soundboards and support for this story. MUCH LOVE! Thank you, everyone. Now be a sport and let me know what you thought. Much Love – Harley)


	4. Chapter 4 The Sidelines

Chapter 4 

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. 

5 years later…

Peter rolled up on his skateboard. Bella, Gwen, and MJ were talking to the new guy. His name was Eugene Thompson. Everyone called him "Flash". The guy was six foot tall and solid muscle. He was in every sport the school had to offer. Women flocked to him like moths to a flame. He even had that celebrity pearly white smile going, something that annoyed the living hell out of Peter Parker. Everything about the guy seemed fake. The way he carried himself, how he laughed, his overly charming personality with the ladies. He even had Izzy swooning, something Peter wasn't used to seeing at all. But like Gwen, and Mary Jane (A girl they'd met in middle school), Bella's cheeks were flushed over as they continued their conversation with the overly handsome jock. Like the other two, Bella was having a giggle fit, as well. Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Since when did Izzy allow herself to get all gaga over some idiot like that? Peter thought to himself as he exchanged books. Once Gwen and MJ headed on to class, this guy leaned over and whispered something into Bella's ear. She blushed once more and cut her a wink before walking away. She cleared her throat as Peter made his way over.

"What was that about?"

She halfheartedly shrugged, "Nothing…"  
"Hmmm…" He hummed as he walked with her to their next class.

Around the time they'd met Mary Jane Watson, their friend Harry Osborne had moved. His father had him attending boarding school now. It was something that devastated the four of them, after all those years of growing up together. It was no secret that Harry's father was a bit of a stiff and that seemed to get worse over the years. They promised Harry they'd keep in touch. However, as the years went by that, the letters and phone calls became less frequent. So much so, that two years had gone by since Gwen, Peter, or Bella had any contact with Harry. Life just had a funny way of catching up to you.

"So you coming by later?"

Bella smiled, "Maybe…" Peter cut her a pouty look; one that had her breaking into a giggle fit.

"Oh Peter…"

He grinned and shrugged, "We have a tie to break remember?"

"That's right… I still have to kick your ass!"

He chuckled, "Um yeah… Good luck with that!"

Throughout the years, Gwen had become more popular. She was now sat with the popular group and had her own set of friends. But even through her popularity she remained friends with Peter and Bella. They still hung out even from time to time. It was just nothing like the old days, however. Bella was somewhere in the middle of everything. She fit, but then she didn't, which felt very perplexing to her. Mary Jane Watson aka MJ was another one of the clique. She confused Bella the most, whereas Gwen Stacy was always nice to Bella and never had anything but kind words in exchange. MJ… well she often enough seemed bipolar. One minute she'd compliment Bella on her hair, outfit, or what have you, the next, she was making harsh comments. Ones that even got under Gwen's skin.

But like Gwen, guys seemed to gravitate towards MJ. She too, was very pretty. Her hair was vibrantly red, long, and breathtaking. She was also one of the top students in theater and very talented at that. So much so, that even Bella loved seeing her in plays. Bella was never quite sure where she and MJ stood, but with Gwen she still saw her as one of her best friends. She always would… no matter her envy throughout the years of her garnering Peter's romantic interest. Gwen was one of those girls you just couldn't hate, no matter how hard you tried. She was just that easy to love. She treated everyone with the utmost respect and she never acted as if she were better than everyone else.

As for Peter...around Bella, he was an entirely different person. He was more confident, a bit of a clown, and seemed genuinely happy. Around others, he was much more reserved, very shy, and hadn't any self-assurance. Because of his shyness and insecurity, he never admitted his feelings for Gwen or for Bella, over the years he'd known them. That was another thing…. He'd spent all these years crushing on both girls. His only reason for not making a move on Bella? He thought she deserved better, no matter how much his uncle pushed him towards admitting his feelings. He'd told his uncle that he felt inadequate in comparison. Which was ironic, considering that's how Bella felt when it came to herself. She saw nothing remarkable in herself. She wasn't as talented and beautiful as Gwen and MJ. Then there was Peter, who truly thought Izzy was the most amazing person that ever walked the earth.

Bella was about so, so. There were moments of shyness, but not nearly as shy as Peter. Her moments of clumsiness died down throughout the years; mostly due to her mother's insane training.

But there was something about Peter and Bella that stood out the most. The only one that ever seemed to take notice of it was Gwen Stacy. She just had a way of knowing about those things…

Both of them were socially awkward without the other. Like days when Peter was sick and had to miss school, Bella kept to herself and hardly said a word. Even when Flash would flirt with Bella, she'd simply blush and go about her day. Gwen wondered if they were even aware of this.

 

"Guess who I'm going to the dance with?!"

Bella peered over as they were on Peter's bed, working on their homework. Peter smirked, with his eyes lifted her direction. A hopeful twinge had fluttered within Bella. She swallowed back, but kept her cool and continued on her homework. "Don't know… You tell me…"

He softly chuckled, "Gwen… I finally got the nerve to ask!"

Bella's entire body flushed over and she suddenly felt very silly. Of course… She thought to herself. But like usual when it came to Gwen Stacy. She forced that smile, "That's awesome Peter!"

But her throat constricted at the thought. She always felt second place when it came between her and Gwen.

"Thanks!" She nodded with a smile.

"So… Who's the lucky guy?"

She wrinkled her nose a bit, "I don't think I'm going, Peter… it's not really my thing."

He narrowed his eyes and tossed his book to the side, "But it's our very first dance!"  
She shrugged on this, "Have fun!?"

Peter sighed, looking somewhat disappointed, "You should go."

"Don't have a date. Don't have a dress, and I can't dance!"

He had a good laugh at that, "I can't dance either!"

There was something about the way he said that and it had her giggling, "Then I feel for Gwen!"

"HEY!" he hollered out, throwing a pencil at her.

"Isabella dear…"

They turn, hearing Aunt May at the doorway. "Your mother's here."

Bella nodded and grabbed her things, "Later, Peter!"

"Don't forget about the field trip tomorrow. Mrs. Garth says 15 minutes early or the bus will leave you behind…" Peter reminded and she grinned at this.

"That's right! We do have a field trip tomorrow!"

 

That field trip was truly a day of many firsts. Such as Peter choosing to sit with Gwen, instead of Bella on the bus. Bella had half laughed in misery. So it begins… She thought to herself. However, she hadn't much more time to think on the matter as Flash welcomed himself to Bella's seat. He flashed those pearly whites and nodded upon her. Bella swallowed back and scooted down so he could comfortably sit.

Their field trip was being held at Oscorp. That had both Bella and Peter reminiscing about their old friend Harry Osborne. It was a well-known fact that his father ran the company.

"About the dance…" Flash started to say and Bella froze at those words. Flash then cleared his throat, "You got a date?"

Bella blushed and shook her head. He smiled, "Cool… So, pick you up at 7?"

"Um… okay." she said shyly.

"Awesome… and what if I wanted to take you to a movie or something sometime? You know, like you being my girl and all?"

"You mean like officially?"

"Well yeah…"

She had glanced Peter's direction. He and Gwen were having some sort of deep discussion. Bella took in a breath… she'd always hoped Peter would ask her out. But from the looks of things, that was never going to happen. He didn't see her in that way; or so she assumed.

Her eyes met Flash's once again.

"I'd like that." she said not believing the words that came from her mouth. But then again, she'd grown tired of waiting. Bella raised her brows in surprise as Flash pecked her on the cheek. Flash even took her hand when they were off the bus. Once Peter took notice, he reared back at the sight.

"What the…" Gwen heard Peter mutter under his breath.

"Something wrong?"

Peter shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck looking uncomfortable. Great, so she's dating the one guy that makes my life a living hell?! he thought. He'd never utter a word about it, but Flash had been picking on Peter nonstop. Especially when it was just the two of them, mainly in the locker room. He was always shoving him about and smarting off. That was most certainly something he didn't want anyone knowing about, girls in particularly. Flash never pulled this in front of the girls at school.

Peter never understood why the girls held the guy so high on a pedestal, one in which he didn't belong. That really set wrong with him. Why did he have to come on to Izzy? Of all the girls in the world... It made him rather nauseas at the thought. That, and an overwhelming sense washed over him. There was an incredible need to watch after Izzy when it came to this Flash. He didn't trust him, not even a little.

Flash uttered something else flirtatiously and Bella giggled. Peter then rolled his eyes. Gwen naturally took notice. She glanced over to see Peter staring a hole into Flash's back.

"Hey…" She grabbed Peter by the arm and shook it, doing her best to gather his attention.

"Hm?"

She smiled warmly, "I'm right here, Peter."

Peter grinned ear to ear once he snapped out of it. Yet again, she had Peter spellbound. He followed her like a lost puppy as they trailed the teacher into Oscorp.

Peter got his camera out, preparing to take some pictures for the school paper. A course he and Gwen took together. He had gotten comfortable with her in class, finally getting the nerve to ask her out. They both took a few pictures of certain labs and whatever else caught their eye. Flash tapped on one of the glass containers, which held arachnids used for testing.

Bella was about to warn him not to that. However, the tour guide beat her to it.

"Sir…"  
"Hm?"

The guide pointed to the sign: DO NOT TAP ON GLASS! Bella laughed at Flash's reaction.

"Ummm oops?"

The tour guide rolled his eyes, "Don't let it happen again."

Flash shrugged and cut Bella a wink. She shook her head with a grin and begun to follow the rest of the class out. Flash turned back towards the odd looking spiders. He then got this mischievous look to his face. He waited with ill intentions but perfect patience. Peter was still taking pictures for the school paper. Gwen had already moved on to the other room with the other students. That left Flash and Peter alone momentarily. Peter was in his own world and hadn't' a clue. He pushed up his glasses and was about to rush out once he realized the class had moved on.

"Hey Parker…" Peter turned towards Flash.

"You should take a picture of these odd looking fuckers."

One of the lab technicians cut Flash a look of disapproval. Flash ignored it and once they turned their heads, he grabbed Peter by the collar, shoving him up against the display.

"I've got my eye on you Parker. I'm taking her to the dance. Hands off, get it?"

Peter raised his brows and scoffed, "Um wha…"

Before he could even utter a word, Peter sucked back a painful breath. A horrible stinging sensation hit him. Peter reached back, swiping at the area on his back. Flash cut him a wink and playfully slapped him on the cheek.

"Nah, just playing bro!" he darkly chuckled, then darted out of the room.

Peter suddenly felt dizzy; like he was walking on an incline as his vision had become blurry. He swallowed back as he suddenly felt dehydrated.

"Peter?" Bella called out with concern when he joined the rest of the class. "Are you alright?" she inquired.

He nodded, but he didn't look good at all. He was sweating profusely, and his face was snowy white. Bella rushed over while Flash rolled his eyes as she placed a hand upon her friend's forehead.

"Peter you're hot…"

He smirked at this, with a drunken look about him. "I am…?" he said with a hint of laughter.

"Hey Gwen, I'm hot!"

"Peter…" Bella uttered, giggling.

"Well, sure you are Peter." Gwen remarked with a sigh of annoyance.

He realized what he'd said and narrowed his eyes, "Umm…. so where's the bathroom?" He asked.  
Bella continued to regard him with concern, something that was truly getting under Flash's skin.

"Maybe you should go home…" She whispered as the tour guide pointed to the direction of the men's room.

Peter didn't utter another word. He took off that direction. The moment he entered the bathroom, he splashed himself down with ice cold water from the faucet, doing everything within his power to keep from passing out.

 

Two days had gone past before Bella saw Peter again. His aunt told Bella he had come down with some sort of bug. Bella felt disappointed on Peter's behalf. Even through her envy, she knew the amount of courage it took for Peter to even ask Gwen out. Now he was going to miss out the dance? She sighed amongst herself as she gazed into the mirror. It just didn't seem fair. Bella picked up her mother's reflection and glanced back. Her mother entered the room, causing Bella to feel apprehensive. When it came to her, she never knew what was going to be said or done. To her great surprise, her mother started to fix her hair. She even pinned it up and placed a butterfly clip in it. Her mother's eyes met hers in the mirror.

"Dress looks good on you."

"Thanks…" Natasha nodded and sucked back a breath.

"Peter?"

She looked upon her mother puzzled. Natasha cocked her head in question, "He's your date, right?"

Bella shook her head. She only wished…"Actually, it's Flash Thompson."

Natasha raised her brows with amazement. She knew he was one of the most popular guys at school. That, and even she took notice of the way the kid was built…"Huh…"

Bella nodded, not sure where else to go with this conversation.  
"He'll be good for you." Natasha said with an assured nod. "It's good for you to break out of that comfort zone. It'll be for the both of you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you and Peter should take a break from one another. Meet new people…"

Bella's teeth ground together as she did her best to keep her anger intact, "I better go…"

"Have fun. Don't be out too late." Once Bella exited the apartment she growled under her breath.

"Holy shit…"Her eyes swiftly snapped his direction.

"Peter…?"

"Is that really you, Izzy?"

She blushed at the way Peter was eyeing her in her black and white dress. "Damn…" she heard him mutter under his breath.

"I see you're feeling better?"

He hadn't heard a word she said, however. She had him mesmerized. She went to comment on his looks, as well. He was in a black suit and tie, looking strikingly handsome; even though there seemed to be something rather off about him. She couldn't help but to think he was slightly taller than usual. He also appeared to have more definition to him. Bella found herself tilting her head in wonder. How? She speculated.

"Been playing hooky Parker?"

They turned to the voice and Bella smiled. Flash nodded her way as he met them in the hallway,

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Man! Look at you!"

Bella cheeks reddened and Peter rolled his eyes mocking Flash under his breath. Flash took her hand and twirled her about, getting the full picture. He cut Peter a menacing glare as he did this. One only Peter caught.

"You ready, babe?"

She nodded with coyness as Flash took her by the hand and led her out.

"You ready…" Peter bitterly derided under his breath.

His Uncle Ben stepped out before long. "You alright there?"

Peter nodded. The older man nodded in return, "Well then let's go."

Whereas Flash had the money to rent an expensive limo and had a dozen roses waiting for Bella inside, Peter simply had a single pink rose for Gwen and Uncle Ben was picking Gwen up and dropping them off at the dance. It was something he found rather embarrassing, but he hadn't the money for a cab or a limo. He spent what little he had on the rose and tickets for the dance itself.

On the drive to Gwen's house, Peter couldn't get Izzy out of his head. She always was pretty. But something about her in that dress really struck a chord within him. She'd gone from pretty to a freaking knock out. He frowned and quickly removed the webbing from Gwen's rose. Yeah, that's not getting old, he thought sarcastically. He hadn't a clue what was wrong with him lately.

 

The moment Peter and Gwen entered the gym, Bella felt as it were a nightmare come to life. Gwen had on this gorgeous white dress. The light hit her just right and she looked like a runway model. Bella half laughed in misery. Flash then cut her a rather odd look. Bella had thought MJ the most beautiful one here, with her black dress and voluptuous curves to go with it. She quickly changed her mind when Peter walked in with Gwen. Every man within a mile radius, even her date gave Gwen Stacy the once over. Go on now… Show Peter your support! He's wanted this for years now. Bella told herself. She forced a smile and took off to greet them. Both girls fussed over each other's dresses and hugged one another. They made their way to the punch bowl and Peter poured Gwen and Bella some punch. Flash nodded their way as he was shooting the shit with his buds from school. Bella cut him a smile and waved. The three of them hung out and talked for a bit longer. MJ was one of the first to hit the dance floor with her date. She never was one to be shy about such things. Gwen and Bella shared the same eye roll as she pulled off damn near professional dance moves.

"Such the show off…" Bella heard Gwen mutter into her cup. Bella broke into laughter, causing Gwen to laugh as well.

Flash gradually made his way over, offering a hand. Bella smiled as she accepted. He led her onto the dance floor. Lucky bastard Peter thought over and over, with a hint of guilt considering he was here with Gwen. Like Bella, Peter kept it all at bay. He cleared his throat, "Guess I need to quit slacking off."  
"You really should Peter." Gwen teased.

He chuckled at that. "Would you care to dance? I warn you now… I have two left feet."

She softly laughed. Peter then took her hand and the two of them joined in on the dancing. To their surprise, they both seemed to enjoy their dates, even if they longed to be with someone else. That gave Peter hope after all. Could he push past all the conflicting feelings, after all?

Flash spent the entire night as the perfect charmer and behaved as though a gentleman, he even knew all the right things to say and do. He also seemed to be a decent dancer.

As for Gwen and Peter, they'd been friends for so long, they naturally clicked. They had spent most of the time laughing; mainly at the fact that neither of them could truly dance. They just simply winged it.

Towards the end of the night, MJ asked Bella's permission to dance with Flash, offering her date up in exchange. Bella didn't see any issue with it, so she agreed. However, by the time she was done dancing with MJ's date, MJ and Flash were still dancing and looked to be in discussion. Bella wasn't too fond of MJ's date as he spent most of the time talking about himself in a gloating fashion. His palms were awfully sweaty and she found that revolting.

So Bella strut on over, "I'm cutting in."

Peter died in laughter, however when Bella winked up on him and took Gwen by the hand. She took off with her and twirled her about. Peter shook his head and continued to chuckle to himself as he observed. Bella dipped Gwen, then twirled her about once more. Peter chuckled and took in a long breath. He watched his two favorite girls with a hint of suffering behind it. He took notice of Flash handing MJ back to her date. Flash then joined Bella and Gwen in their silliness.

Once the night was over, Peter used the money his Uncle Ben had given him for a cab. He did this to give him and Gwen some privacy. Something Peter planned on working off, he'd do this by helping his uncle with whatever he needed around the house. He had thought about getting a job, though. At least a part-time one. After all, he was dating Gwen now. From the looks of things, it seemed to be working out. That, and she was just the distraction he needed.

He walked Gwen to her door. She smiled awkwardly as they both had that uncomfortable moment of silence. She finally broke the silence as she quietly spoke, "I had a really good time Peter."  
He nodded, "So did I."  
"We should do it again sometime."

"What dancing or…"

They both laughed and then Peter did something he'd been dying to do for years. He caressed Gwen's cheek and planted his very first kiss. They both froze with odd looks about them afterwards. Gwen put her fingers to her lips. They both shared a sigh of disappointment. Yet, behind that disappointment there was some relief. At least on Peter's side of things. "Well that was awkward…" He muttered under his breath.

Gwen broke into laughter. "I'm so sorry Peter…"

He grinned and stuffed his hands into his jacket. He shrugged his shoulders about, "Not as sorry as I am."

"It was really awkward wasn't it? It was like kissing my br…"

"Don't… Please… don't say it." he held up his hand as he grimaced in thought.

Gwen pretended to zip her lips, but was giggling. Peter sighed once again and glanced towards the cab, "I better get… meter running and all."  
"Right…"

"Goodnight Gwen."  
"Goodnight Peter."

 

Later on…

Peter felt as though his life was in a constant whirlwind. Everything around him was changing. His life became a chaotic mess. What made matters worse, was seeing Flash and Bella sucking face from time to time in the hallways. And every time he tried to make plans with Izzy, Peter had to cancel on her, due to other responsibilities in his life. That had caused a drift in their friendship. Bella begun to think these cancellations were on purpose, they'd become so often. The more excuses he came up with, the more resentful she grew. That only pushed her towards Flash even more. This had Peter growing bitter and before long he was dating Mary Jane Watson. To his surprise it was her, that asked him out. And at that moment, he was willing to do whatever it took to get his mind off Izzy. That and well, he were rather stunned that she would ask HIM out of all the other guys in school. Little was he aware that MJ had her own agendas. Sure, she liked Peter enough and she truly thought him funny and somewhat handsome, even more so than when she'd first met him. He seemingly hit a growth spurt since then.

But the moment Gwen caught wind of this relationship, her jaw dropped in disbelief. She strut right up to Peter and yanked him away from MJ. She had Peter by the forearm and was shaking him.

"What are you doing with MJ!" she scolded, as though he were a child. "Dammit Peter!"

"Huh?" He inquired with the utmost confusion.

Though, that's not what it was. It was how it looked. Everyone now thought Gwen Stacy was a crazy, jealous ex-girlfriend, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

She stood there glaring at him, "This?" she gestured to MJ and shook her head, "Not it! Don't be an idiot! MJ… Really? Come on, Peter! Wake up!"

She sighed exasperatedly and threw her hands into the air. She then grumbled under her breath and walked away. Bella and Peter looked to one another, but Bella was quick to turn away with her feelings still somewhat hurt. He sighed on this and grabbed his books from his locker.

Before they realized it, a few months had flown by. Bella and Flash were in line for tickets for a movie. She had picked up one of the papers on the way and was reading it as they waited. She had this certain beam about her, "See! Look!"

Flash cocked a brow as she pointed at the article.

"My Spidey!" she said excitedly.

He rolled his eyes and she laughed, "Is someone jealous?"

"Of some guy in spandex? I'm good, babe."

"He's more than just some guy in spandex. He's well… he's pretty amazing actually."

Flash jerked the paper out of her hand and tossed it into the trash.

"Hey! I was going to keep that!"

He shrugged as he went to pay for their tickets. She scowled upon him and shook her head,

"You really can be a jerk sometimes, you know that?!"

She followed him into the theater as their bickering continued.

"So I threw another one of your precious articles away… Like you need another! What's with this guy? I swear all you chicks simultaneously orgasm at the mere sight of him!"

She smiled, "Wait… are you jealous?"

He was about to say something else, but his train of thought was soon interrupted.

"Peter!"

He reared back and turned to see her running up the stairs. Peter nodded towards them. Bella plopped down beside him.

"Long time, no see neighbor!"

Peter smiled at her, "Likewise." She hugged him and sat beside him.  
"Really?" Flash scoffed.  
"What?" She asked with an innocent mien.

"Nothing…" Flash uttered and sat beside her.

"So are you going to the party this weekend? Or will you be like every other chick in Manhattan, screaming for Spiderman to come save you?"

Peter raised his brows on this, doing his best to keep his composure.

"Don't tempt me…" She muttered under her breath, causing Peter to grin.

"That depends... Are you going to be a dick this time?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bella sighed, "Look I don't' mind going, but you have to promise me that you're not going to drink."

"Oh come on, babe!"  
Bella shook her head, "Flash…" she whispered with a look of embarrassment.

"I was going to suggest you lighten up and have a few drinks yourself. I mean… Do you even know the meaning of fun?!"

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Just say you'll be there and I'll drop it."  
"Fine… I'll go. But I mean it, Flash. Don't embarrass me like last time."

Last time…? Peter wondered to himself. That was the same party MJ invited him to, as well. Only due to certain circumstances he had to cancel at the last second. So he hadn't a clue what took place. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know. Flash wrapped his arm around Bella and pecked her on the lips. Peter resisted the urge to groan out in wretchedness.

Peter nodded towards MJ as she was making her way over. He too, was on a date.

"Hey MJ." Bella greeted warmly.

MJ smiled but not so much upon Bella, but Bella's significant other. Only Peter caught the wink Flash gave MJ. He rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. MJ sat on the other side of Peter. He suddenly felt very awkward. Bella kicked back with her feet planted on the empty seat in front of her.

"Popcorn?" she offered.

Peter shrugged and took a handful. They hadn't realized they were ignoring their dates as they slipped into their old routine. Peter and Bella mocked the movie off and on and were snickering at one another's comments. This was something they'd always done on their movie nights. The soft laughter continued as the credits rolled.

Flash however, decided he'd had enough. He was out to prove a point. He grabbed Bella's face and eagerly locked lips with her. This entire time his eyes were locked onto Peter in a threatening manner. Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust. Flash's hand was making its way up Bella's skirt. So much so, that Peter was able to see the outline of her red panties. He was just about to jump up and punch the living shit out of Flash, only Bella beat him to it as she hopped to her feet, looking irate.

"FLASH!" She gasped out. Her entire body had a red hue to it as she then slapped his hand away from her.

"What?!"

"You know what…" She whispered harshly in return.

He rolled his eyes, "You didn't have a problem with it the other night."

Peter felt his entire body heat up as the anger within him continued to rise.

"Excuse me?!" Bella spoke, horrified.

Flash grinned egotistically, "Well you didn't…" He had been thinking back to the make out session they had in her room.

"That was in private." She hissed.

Bella stormed out of the theater and Flash rolled his eyes, chasing after her. MJ and Peter shrugged and glanced at upon one another. They exit the theater and see the fight continuing in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't realize you were so sensitive."

Bella looked beyond mortified, "That has nothing to do with being sensitive. Don't you ever do me that way again! I mean it!" Peter closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to teach Flash a lesson with his fists.

"I didn't realize she was such a prude." MJ mouthed with a giggle.

Peter looked to MJ in disbelief. Even he thought what Flash had done was in bad taste. Bella was right, he had pushed a line. What he pulled was downright disrespectful. Yet, he knew why Flash was doing it, even if he didn't agree with it. It was one of those guy code things. He wanted to get a message across, that Bella was his girl. He'd gone as far as molesting her right there in front of him to prove as such. This had Peter's blood boiling. His hands were balled up into fists. How dare Flash humiliate Izzy like that?!

Peter turned towards MJ, You're defending this guy?"

"Oh come on Peter! Bella acted as if she didn't even want him touching her."  
Peter shook his head in sheer astonishment. When he turned back around however, Bella and Flash were already gone.

 

Peter had just arrived at the party. He was running late as usual. He knew he would have a pissy MJ to deal with. But that wasn't what caught his attention at first. Oh no, it was the unbelievable sight before him. Izzy was making her way down the stairs, clearly three sheets to the wind. She could barely walk. Flash was right behind her and handing her another drink. He laughed it up as she chugged it down. Peter's teeth ground together and he pushed his way through the guests.

"Izzy!" He called out but the music was so loud no one could hear him. He shook his head and continued his way through the crowd. By the time he got to where he had spotted them, they were gone. "Dammit…"He groaned and looked around.

"Peter!"

He turned back to see MJ. He nodded her way as she made her way over. She too, had been drinking. His nose wrinkled because he could smell it on her breath. He had to keep from recoiling when she kissed him. "Easy now…" he said with a playful smile.

MJ giggled and ran her hand along his chest. "Wanna find a room?" she whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened as she licked along his ear lobe. He even found himself growing aroused in thought. That just wasn't who Peter was, though. He'd never take advantage of anyone like that. All the more reason he was anxious to find Izzy.

"Not tonight MJ. I really think we should get you home so you can sleep this off."

She made a pouty face as Peter sat her down on the couch. "Just stay put and I'll take you and Izzy home."

"But I don't want to go home. If you want to go, then go. I'm staying."

Peter narrowed his eyes, "Ummm ok… you're clearly drunk!"

He took the drink from MJ's hand and threw it into a nearby trashcan, "No more for you. Now please… just stay put. I'll be right back."

She sighed and kicked back on the couch, "Fine…"

Peter began his search throughout the house. His heart raced with a hint of dread. He wouldn't put it past Flash to pull something with Izzy. What other reason would he have to get her drunk? Peter shut his eyes and focused. His senses finally picked up on something. Only it wasn't quite what he thought he'd walk in on. He headed that direction and knocked on the door.  
"I SAID GO AWAY!"

He swallowed back at the sound of her voice. "Izzy?" he called out and opened the door.

Her eyes lifted towards his. She'd clearly been crying. She quickly wiped her eyes, "Peter…"

"Hey…" he murmured, then rushed over and helped her to her feet.

Peter took notice of how her shirt was slightly ripped and her bra strap had snapped and was hanging off her arm. A fire lit within him. "Izzy..." Peter softly stated, looking ill as he attempted to fix her bra strap.

"Can you take me home? Please?" She asked with a quivery lip.

"Of course…" he replied. She stumbled back and Peter swiftly braced her against him. "I just need to get my jacket…."

He nodded and helped her back up the stairs to Flash's room, where her jacket currently was. Once she opened the door, they shared the same look of absolute shock. Bella half laughed at the sight before them. She strutted on in and grabbed her jacket. Flash froze as caught her through the corner of his eye. He had MJ bent over the bed, fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

"I suppose you found an easy lay after all." Bella sneered.

Flash hurriedly pulled out and stepped into a pair of blue jeans while MJ rushed over and slipped her dress back on. Her jaw dropped as she caught Peter leaning against the doorway eyeing her.

"Babe, this isn't what it looks like…" Flash said, reaching out to her.

"Oh so you didn't just have that pathetic excuse for a dick in my best friend's girl? RIGHT?!" Bella was trembling with anger. Her eyes never left Flash's, "I tell you I'm not ready… so not only do you try to force yourself on me, but you fucking CHEAT ON ME?!"

She shot a furious glance to MJ, "AND YOU!" She then pointed a finger at the redhead, "Are you an idiot? Do you even know how lucky you are?"

Peter reared back with raised brows. He was so stunned by Bella's comment that he hadn't noticed the look in Flash's eyes. Bella gasped out as he slapped the shit out of her. And that was it… Peter rushed over about to sock him a good one, only Bella beat him to it.

"SHIT!" Peter shouted as Bella punched Flash not only once, not twice, but three times and made certain she left one to grow on. Peter had to literally pry her off Flash as she wasn't about to stop. He motioned her towards the door, "Let's go Izzy."

"It was just sex! If you weren't such an uptight BITCH this wouldn't have happened!" Flash yelled as he sorely came to his feet.

Without another word, Peter leaped across the room. MJ shrieked out as Peter had Flash in a chokehold up against the wall.

"Talk to her like that again and I'll have you dangling off a building by the skin of your nuts!" Peter growled. He was so irate, he had not even realized what he actually said. Even Bella's jaw dropped at the moment. He went to leave, but not before socking Flash in the gut. "….jackass…" Peter uttered as he took Izzy by the hand and started out the door.

"Peter!"  
He turned with the rolling of eyes. "I'm so sorry!" MJ called out with tears in her eyes, chasing after them. Peter shook his head.

"Please… I can make it up to you. I promise!"

Peter took in the deepest of breaths. He couldn't believe the nerve of MJ. "Why? So you can turn around and do this all over again? Thanks but no thanks! You're not even worth the time, MJ." He glanced towards the stairs, "I'm sure Eugene could use some TLC however!"

 

Peter dabbed the wash cloth about her lip. She winced at the stinging sensation.

"Sorry…" He said, trying to be as gentle as possible.  
She nodded but lowered her head, "No, I'm sorry Peter…"

He looked to her baffled. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?" he questioned, whilst placing some antibiotic crème on her lip. Flash had left a pretty good gash along her lip. Causing Peter to want to lay into the jackass all over again.

"About MJ."

"I'm not. Not after all that…" Bella nodded in complete agreement.

"You got one hell of a right hook, you know."

Bella managed to smile, only it caused her lip to hurt. Peter swiftly covered it with an ice pack.

"Just remind me to never get on your bad side." he said with smile.

Once he's done, Peter lifted her back off the counter and set her down. He then led Bella into her room. He reached over, turning on the lamp on. He pulls the covers on her bed back. He was going to tuck her in for the night but ended up dying in laughter.

"PETER!"

He swiftly grabbed the pair of Spiderman panties and twirled them about, "I do hope these are clean!"  
"GRRR, GIVE THEM BACK PETER!"  
He held them up the air making her jump up in order to reach them. "I can't believe you wear lacy Spiderman panties!"  
"SHUT IT!"  
"Has he seen you in them?"

"OH…My… God…!"

"Is that what you say when you're wearing them?!"

His eyes widen as she dead arms him. "Shit!" he uttered. She then yanked the panties out of his hold. "So…" he drawled teasingly. She cut him a look of warning, but he couldn't resist. "Are you going to have him sign them?"

"PETER PARKER!"

Page break

"Too young. Too pretty!" Bella reared back at the man's words as she went to hand in her application.

"Pardon?"

He held his hand up and shook his head. "No job here for you." The older Asian man told her.

"You're kidding right? You haven't even looked at my applica…" The man grabbed the keys to his shop and herded her on out of the book store.

"Sir!" she went to say, as he damn near shoved her out of his store and locked up. "Um… ok then." She then blew out a breath in frustration. She turned back towards the shop. He was eyeing her through the blinds. She tilted her head in wonder. "What an ass…" she muttered and sighed looking around in thought, "Come on what's a girl gotta do…"  
"I can get you a job, sug…"

Bella turned towards the woman's voice, realizing she had a couple of prostitutes standing beside her. "I'm good! Thanks!" she responded.

"Come now sug. Think about it, with your looks…"

Bella broke into a giggle fit. The women then cut her an unimpressed gaze. "You know maybe 5 more years from now… I'll consider it." she smarted and hit the light to cross the street.

"The younger the better!" One of them calls out as she started to cross.

She nodded and gave them a wave. The giggles continued as she thought about the look on her mother's face. Hey mom, guess what?! 

Bella got her some coffee and decided to fill out some more applications. Only to have a biker come by and he flung his arm, knocking her coffee over. It spilled all over her applications.

"THANKS!" She yelled out.

The smartass gave her a thumbs up before turning. She rolled her eyes and threw the remaining applications away. "Ok so I don't need a job! Right Manhattan?!" she spoke out loud.  
"That's right. Ya sure don't!"

She turned to see an older man sitting off to a corner. Something about his mannerism and the way he looked upon her had her smiling.

"Why ya needing a job anyhow? No offense, but ya look like yer still a little young for that. Aren't ya shortcake?"

"I'll be 16 next year."  
"Don't ya need a permit for that?"

Bella shrugged, not sure what the law was on that one. The guy then took a cigar out and clipped it, before lighting it up.

"Well good luck to ya, kid! Tough world ya know."

"That's for damn sure."

The man smirked at this and rose from his seat, going about his way.

"You've got to be kidding!" Bella muttered as a storm was blowing in. "Okay. Okay. I'm going! Jesus!"

Bella grabbed her purse and went to hail a cab, only it trolled right on past her.

"I SUPPOSE YOU COULDN'T SEE ME, RIGHT?!" she shouted sarcastically.

She froze however as someone else landed before the cab. He nodded towards the driver and motioned her over. Bella spun around, back looking behind her. She then turned back towards him.

"What me?"

"Well I don't need a cab…" Her eyes widen as he walked around and opened the door.

"So… Spiderman hails cabs now?"

"Eh… it's been a slow day."  
She nodded, but at the moment was rather star struck. Bella got in.

"Make sure you fasten your seatbelt now!"

She narrowed her eyes upon Spiderman as he made a fastening seatbelt gesture.

"There you go!" he smartly commented. He shut the door and waved her off.

Bella watched through the rearview mirror as he fired off a web and soared off.

(Currently working on chapters 5 and 6. Those are the two I'm sure everyone's waiting for. Chapter 6 will have the big reveal. After 6, I will be finishing Iron Men and Thunder Gods. I will also be updating some other works before I start chapter 7. I'm getting the muses with this story though big time and it's currently taken me over. I apologize to those who are waiting for other updates. I will be getting to them! Thank you for your time! Please be a good sport and leave a review!)

(Thank you, for all your hard work Mommy4Thomas. Love you, Pumpkinbutt!)


	5. Chapter 5 Final Countdown

Chapter 5

I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

Bella stifled a giggle at the table. Uncle Ben and Peter were having some sort of stare down. Aunt May shook her head as she started to clear the dishes. Bella scooted out of her chair and begun to help. Peter swiftly grabbed the drumstick, beating his uncle to the punch. He bit into it and smirked. His uncle sighed with disappointment. Peter chewed and swallowed, before sipping at his tea.

"He's a growing boy now…" Aunt May taunted her husband playfully.

"Boy is correct!" his uncle added as he rose from the table.

"HEY!" Peter called out in a defensive tone.

Bella broke into a giggle fit once again.

"Peter…," his uncle said in warning.

"What?"

Aunt May started the water and filled up the sink. Bella opened the dishwasher and like usual they tag teamed the dishes. Once they finished, Bella wiped off the table. She sighed however looking to the time. She knew her mother would be waiting for her back at the gym. That being the warehouse her mother had turned into their personal gym. Tony threw some money at it as well over the years so it was even more impressive now.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

She grabbed her backpack and books, "My mom's waiting for me. I better go."

He nodded, already knowing what that meant. "She can't give you one day off?" he hinted in hopes of having some time with her that night.

"Sorry..." Bella said and started out the door.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized she hadn't the time for a job, even if she wanted one. But she had to find some way to make money. She wasn't just about to ask her mother for any.

Meanwhile, Peter was going through the same ordeal. He'd hopes of hanging out with Izzy more. In order to do that, he needed money. It was that or be stuck in this apartment all day. He seriously doubted she wanted to continue their usual game nights. He just wasn't sure how to juggle everything with his current situation. "Thanks for supper Aunt May. See you all later." Aunt May smiled warmly as she dried her hands off.

"Bye dear. You be safe heading to that gym now."

Uncle Ben shot up and grabbed his keys, "Why don't I drop you off?"  
Bella smiled and shook her head, "I'll be fine. I walk there all the time." She kissed his cheek and rushed on out the door. Peter sighed once she was gone. He found himself wishing it was his cheek she'd kissed instead of his freaking uncle's.

His uncle glanced his direction as he sipped at his drink. "So…" He nodded towards the front door and wiped his mouth clean, "What's stopping you now?"

Peter raised his brows on this. His aunt placed her dish towel down and put her hands about her hips, "I was wondering that same thing!" Peter groaned in misery and sunk down into his chair.

"You're not going to find a girl better than that one! I can tell you that right now Peter Benjamin Parker!"

They didn't understand… It wasn't that easy… Neither had a clue about the other guy, that fact alone had him on edge. There were so many factors to think about; such as how many times he'd canceled on Izzy already. The other guy also had enemies lurking about now. Ones that would love nothing more than to watch Spiderman suffer. He cringed in spite of himself. It also hadn't been but a few days since her horrible break up with Flash Thompson. Hence, it was the same day as his but he hadn't any real strong feelings for MJ. Bella was truly hurt by what Flash had done. They'd also been dating for a bit longer than that him and MJ.

Peter felt it would be wiser to give her some time. She needed a chance to overcome what had taken place first and adjust. On this thought he turned towards his aunt and uncle. "She needs some time…" he said with a shrug.

His uncle shook his head on this, "Give her too much and someone is sure to rain on your parade."

"He's right… She's a pretty girl. Girls like Bella don't stay on the market for long." Mrs. Parker declared, agreeing with her husband. Peter miserably rubbed his face with a groan.

 

Natasha sighed halfway through their session. She holds up a hand and answers her cellphone. She lifts her eyes upon her daughter. It was Colonel Fury calling her in for duty. She nodded, keeping the conversation short and sweet, before hanging up.

"Finish up, then head on home. I'll see you in a few days."

"Few days?" Bella inquired.

Natasha nodded as she took off her gloves. There was a time her mother had vanished for days on end. During those times, she'd have either Tony come get her or she'd stay with the Parkers. But as she got older, there was no need for that. She'd grown used to being left alone.

"Took care of things while I'm gone." Natasha called out and then headed on out.

Bella shrugged amongst herself and stepped on out of the ring. She rolled her eyes as she found herself actually obeying her mother's wishes.

"What the hell?" She muttered under her breath.

She shook her head realizing just how much influence her mother had over her. She swallowed back, glancing towards the door in which her mother had exited. Bella took her gloves off and toweled the sweat off from her forehead. Deciding to call it a night, she packed everything up and headed out. Making certain to lock up, before she left.

Bella took her usual route home. Only she froze halfway there as something had caught her interest. She narrowed her eyes and followed the odd flickering light. It was coming from a nearby alleyway. She came to immediate attention once she realized it was a light to a flashlight. That was now on the ground. It was losing its battery source. But the image before her was what had her startled. Three girls were beating the living shit out of a much smaller one. The girl was crying and pleading for them to stop. The more she begged the harder they hit.

"Please, I needed that money for my sister! I won fair and square! You can't do this. It's not fair!" The girl cried out.

"Cute… but your concerns for your sister's health isn't ours."

"She needs the medicine! She could die!"

"HEY!" Bella called out. They turned towards her. She tilted her head about the girl that had been beat to a pulp. She nodded towards her. The other girls laughed and was about to finish their job. Bella rushed over and swiftly shoved them away from the girl. As she did this, she discreetly took the money from one of their pockets.

"RUN!" Bella yelled out, managing to stuff the girl's earnings back into her jacket. "GO!" The girl nodded with a wide eyed expression.

"You stupid bitch…" one of the girls uttered as their victim took off. "You do realize you're taking her place now?"

Bella gasped back with a whimper as they twirled her about, then slammed her up against the wall. They took whatever she had on her. Her gym bag, the ten dollars in her back pocket, and her cellphone. After that, they forced her back around. She continued this crying and whimpering front.

"Is that all you got?" The main one asked as she continued to pat Bella down.

The others however narrowed their eyes upon Bella. She had this mischievous grin about her. She nodded upon the other two as she took the other's head and jammed her knee right into her temple. The other two gritted their teeth, diving after Bella. She flipped back landing behind them.

She then pushed them up against the wall, simultaneously. Their locks of hair intertwined in her hands.

"Beg…" she growled. They cried out as she shoved their faces even harder against the brick wall.

"Beg like you had her begging and I shall show you some sort of mercy."

The girl she'd knocked for a loop ankle swiped Bella, causing her to land on her ass. Bella quickly acted and rolled about, as the other rolled towards her with a fist coming her way. She maneuvered her body about awkwardly and kicked her feet about. The girl was thrust back against the other two. They took a tumble. They looked upon Bella in disbelief.

"How are you doing that?!"

Bella shot to her feet and dusted herself off, "Not everything is as it seems…" She said with a shrug. She grabbed her things and was about to walk away. However, she froze at the sound of clapping.

She reared back as it was a man that looked a few years older than she. He was very tall, had an athletic build to him, and had long dark hair. He was wearing a black suit.

"Impressive…" She raised her brows on this and gave a simple nod. Bella went to walk away once again.

"You wouldn't be looking for a job now, would you?"

Bella pivoted back around, "Job?"

The man nodded and cut the other three a shameful look. He pointed upon them, "I want you out! Each of you! You broke the rules. I don't want to see your faces here again." This had Bella rearing back.

"Tucker!" The main girl shouted with desperation.  
"I need this! You know it."  
"Then you should have thought about that before gaining up on Veronica! You know she won that fight. I taught you better than that. You have shamed me and the others!"

Bella half laughed as it was all coming together.

"Wait…"She said and shook her head, "You mean to tell me you're holding some sort of illegal street fighting?"  
The man smirked as he motioned the other girls off, "Not quite what I'd call it. Why don't you follow me? I'll show what my girls do exactly."

Bella started laughing, "Do I look stupid to you?"  
The man gathered a serious expression, "Quite the opposite in fact. Come along now… If we hurry we might just get to see Felicia."

"Felicia?"

He nodded, then started walking. Bella took in a breath and looked around. She went to turn her back once again, but gritted her teeth. "Dammit…" she groaned to herself and rushed off to catch up with this Tucker guy.

She followed him towards another building, one that was boarded up. He looked around before sliding a board aside the man then motioned for her to enter. She cut him a mistrusting look.

"Your choice… I'm not forcing you to do a thing. You want to walk away, go right ahead…and just so you know, we switch locations nightly, if you so were to send the fuzz our way… we wouldn't be here when they arrive."

This had her eyes rolling. Bella swallowed back rather apprehensively, but entered. She kept her observations sharp as he continued to leading her towards this area. The current building they were in looked to be some sort of old library, as there were still books laying around. He stopped at what looked to be a basement door. "You ready…?" he said with a certain beam.

Bella drew in a breath and nodded. He cut her a wink and knocked on the door. But it was distinctly one of code. The door opened and another man stood at the threshold. He narrowed his eyes towards Bella's direction then he nodded towards Tucker, "Who's she?"

"A potential candidate!"  
The guy nearly died in laughter, "What? HER?!"

"Not everything is as it seems…" Tucker quoted her.

"Huh?"  
"Just shut up and step aside, little man."

The man was quite short. He had blond hair and he was 5ft nothing. "Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled.

Bella followed Tucker down the stairs, where she started to hear what sounded like a crowd and fighting below. Sure enough; she was dead on. Before her was an immense crowd. They surrounded two women that were laying into one another relentlessly. Tucker observed Bella closely as she watched the two women fight.

"I started this as an equal opportunity for women."  
Bella snorted at this, "Oh I'm sure you did. Let me guess… self-proclaimed feminist?" she taunted, whilst keeping a keen eye on everything around her.

"For the most part." he said with a serious tone.

She turned towards him with an odd expression as he nodded with a slight grin, "You'd expect this out of men, now wouldn't you?"

He grimaced as one of the women knocked the other out. Another woman entered the ring and declared the victor. She took the hand of the winner and raised it. The woman had long and wavy solid white hair. Her skin was flawless looking, which threw Belle off. Shouldn't she be covered in bruises and cuts like the others? She wasn't, however… in fact this girl was downright gorgeous. It didn't make a lick of sense. She was wearing a black leather body suit and boots with fluffy white trim around the edges.

"Felicia strikes again! Remaining undefeated!"

"I bet you could take her." Tucker said a certain way.

Bella snapped her head to him with to him a look. "She's unbeatable." he explained with a shrug, "I've a feeling if you joined our little team, it wouldn't be for long."  
"So you brought me here to take down one particular girl?"

He shook his head and pointed to a group of girls. They wore matching body suits, only their boots didn't have the white fluff coming off them. These women were rough housing and being rather violent. They were shoving one another about, reminding Bella of Flash and his friends from school.

"Not one…" He hinted with a sigh, "Those girls have given mine nothing but hell. And believe me I don't work with angels either. Something about those particular girls. They aren't quite normal, if you get my drift." Bella narrowed her eyes in thought. "I've done everything within my power to make Chrissy wake up and realize they don't belong here."  
"Chrissy?"

He nodded, "Their manager."

"Manager?"

He nodded once again, "If you decide to join, I'd become yours."

She listened as Tucker continued on about how things were run. It seemed these groups of women were being ran by ones referred to as managers. To Bella, it sounded damn near like prostitution. Only these girls weren't being paid for sexual services. No, they were being paid to fight. Bets were placed on each group. These groups contained no more than six… If one girl fucked up the entire group paid for it. All the more reason this Tucker guy was ready to put this Felicia and her group in their place. But there was something else… Bella could see it all over his face. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

He made a certain face, one of damn near guilt. He took her by the forearm, leading her away from the crowd. He told her how there are certain rules to follow and so on... during this. He then led her into another room. It was dark at first, until he reached over and pulled on a string hanging from the ceiling. As he opened a door to another room, Bella became immobile and Tucker observed her reaction.

Before her were three other women. They were sitting on blue benches in discussion about something; but had ice packs on them and were tending to their wounds. Their bodies were covered in what looked to be claw marks. Bella took a step towards them. "How'd they get those?" she bluntly questioned.

"Felicia…remember the rules I mentioned?" She nodded and tilted her head about.

"Yeah." He sighed wearily, "Well somehow, the chick manages to pull this off without any weapons. So- she's not technically breaking the rules. My girls swear she can grow some sort of claws…"

"So cat's got claws…" She scoffed, thinking on the woman's fighting mannerisms. They were somewhat catlike... Bella circled around the women, looking to be in thought.

The man took in a breath, "That she does. But I need a woman with a set of balls…"

Tucker had a smirk form about his face. Bella wasn't even aware just how much she'd picked up her mother's habits. She cupped one of the girl's chins and took a closer look. She nodded, "How much…?"

"How much?" He mocked with a beam about him.

Bella snapped a rueful look his direction, "Well I'm not about to take the bitch down for free! I'm here for a reason."

He genuinely smiled and shook his finger upon her, "Oh we're going to get along just fine."

"That's great… Now answer the question."

"A night's earnings usually runs about five grand. That's if your team comes in first."  
"If it doesn't?"

"It depends on the running bets. You can earn anywhere from fifteen hundred to a couple grand."

"One night… That's all you get…"

Bella said and started on out the room, "Um… that's not going to work."  
"Sure it will."

"There's no way you can take those women out in one night… Felicia, especially." She gave a simple nod and waved him off.

"And how will I find you?" He called out. He then heard her laugh.

"Oh please… Don't even pretend you haven't foolishly set up home here. And that's another thing… I don't take too kindly at being lied to!" She bit out.

At this, he took back a breath of hope. He glanced back to his girls, "She's the one we've been looking for." He assured. "As for the other three, they won't be back…" Tucker made clear.

 

Things seemed to be going back to the way they used to be, at least between Peter and Bella. When it came to Flash and MJ, they were doing whatever they could to try and get Bella and Peter back. Flash even went as far as leaving roses and love letters in Bella's locker. MJ just got more flirtatious and touchy feely. Bella and Peter continued to set them both straight and ignored all their horrible attempts. They'd gone back to sitting together on the bus and during lunch. But when it came to making time for one another outside of school, both found it a struggle. Not only had Peter continued to cancel on her off and on, but Bella had begun to do so as well. Both had their secrets. Yet, they still harbored romantic feelings for one another. Peter wanted to be mad when she started to pull the very thing he had. Only knew it would be rather hypocritical of him. He had wondered where she ran off to every night. He'd wanted to surprise her one night and stopped by the gym, since he knew her mother was still out of town. But she wasn't there… In fact there weren't any signs that she'd even been there.

So when he couldn't get Bella one on one, he decided to do the next best thing… Why not get the other guy involved? When he wasn't dealing with the low life's of Manhattan, or surrounding districts, he took it upon himself to keep an eye on his Izzy from time to time. Sometimes, this meant simply watching her from afar. Which felt rather stalker like, but at this point he'd grown desperate to have whatever connection he could with her, even if it made him seem somewhat pathetic. He had Spiderman doing odd favors when it came to his Izzy.

"Dammit…" Bella groaned as she dropped her hotdog. She sighed as it was now covered in soot and cigarette butts. "Gross!" she muttered under her breath, then tossed it into a nearby trash bin.

A red hand outlined with familiar silver webbing appeared, holding a new one, made the way she always fixed hers. She cut him an odd glance.

"I was going to eat this but… funny thing…"

"What's that?" she found herself questioning with a smile.

"The mask…" he said with an exasperated sigh, "It prevents me from eating… like ever!" She softly laughed.

"You could always took it off…" She said with a playful tone.  
He did a fake gasping sound and reached to his heart. "Are you trying to give away my secret identity!? And to think; I bought you a hotdog and hailed you a cap the other day!"

She nodded and gave him a once over, "So where do you keep money in that suit?"  
"In my wallet…" He said with a shrug.

"Um, where do you keep your wallet?"

He reared back, patting himself down. "Oh no! I lost my wallet!"

At this he sent out his webbing and took off. Bella snorted and shook her head, enjoying one of the best hotdogs she'd ever had.

 

Bella hopped on the bus with a grin going ear to ear. Peter yawned tiredly but wondered what had her so content today. She plopped down beside him with the morning's paper. Once again, Spiderman was on the cover. Peter then narrowed his eyes upon the article. It was going on about how crime had significantly dropped and it was all thanks to 'Manhattan's Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman,' a cheesy quote he found himself saying when saving someone. He wasn't even sure why he thought it up.

"See! My Spidey is freaking awesome!"

Peter's heart kicked to life at her words and swallowed back on this. He shrugged, however trying to play it cool. "He's ok I guess."

"He's OK? Are you kidding me?!" She sighed with a rather dreamy like expression and placed the article in her bag.

"I see some habits never die."  
She rolled her eyes, "Funny! All I ever hear is, please make me your bitch again."

Peter died in laughter as Flash sighed but actually recoiled and took his seat.

"Hmm, something tells me you could put even Spiderman in his place." Peter whispered. That had her blushing as he playfully nudged her. "Then again, he'd probably like that." he added with a shrug and a flirtatious mien.

Bella gazed out the window with a slight grin, looking to be in another world.

 

"Are you going to merely spectate every night, or actually get your hands dirty?" Bella turned towards the voice, Tucker stood directly behind her.

"Let's just say I prefer to see what it is I'm truly up against" She then drew in a breath, "You're right… There's something about that group. But not so much the others, but her…" Bella just wasn't sure how to explain it… That Felicia girl wasn't just clawing at her opponents. No, she was downright breaking bones. She fought to win; no matter how dirty it got. Tucker and Bella both grimaced as she slashed her opponent's face. "Jesus!" Bella muttered under her breath, "And that's legal?!"

He nodded with a sigh, "No weapons… She's not breaking any rules. She leaves the opponent alive. That's all that matters…"

He then popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. He offered her one as she wrinkled her nose, "No thanks."

He chuckled and put the pack away in his shirt pocket. "Why don't I start you off with one of the other groups tonight? At least get you started?"

Bella shook her head, eyeing Felicia as they raised her hand in victory once again. "Nah… I want her."

"Are you sure about that? On your first go?"

Bella nodded confidently, "I can take her. Let's just get this over with."

"Ok then. I'll have my girls get you set up…. I'll put your name in now."

He motioned for her to follow him, "So what's the name?"

She half laughed, "Once again, I'm not an idiot."

He nodded with a smirk. "Right… hmmm…" He said stopping and taking a moment to glance her over. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore black jeans and a blue hoodie. "We'll just call you Maria…" She rather reared back, thinking to how her middle name wasn't that far off. "Is that an issue?" he asked.  
She shook her head, "That's fine with me."

He nodded and led her on to the area his girls were in. "They'll get you prepared… I'll hurry and get you in. You got fifteen minutes before our group is up."

Bella nodded as one of the girls took her hand and handed her a bag. "I'm not wearing that!" Bella said as they took out something much more revealing. It was a pair of denim happy kitty shorts and a black midriff top. "I fight in what I'm in or you find me something more my style!"

The girls looked upon one another wide eyed. Bella thought it rather odd how they hardly even talked. They were very skittish and jumpy. That didn't set right with her. She wondered if Tucker wasn't quite what he made himself out to be. He seemed to care a great deal for his girls and their safety. Were they just pushed past their brink? They were pretty stout looking, but pretty girls. That was the one thing that got under Bella's skin; there was a lot of sexualizing going on when it came to their outfits. And that was with each group. The clothes they wore were either skin tight or basically nonexistent. Women's equal rights, my ass she thought as she looked to the outfit they expected her to wear once again.

Before long, there was a knock at the door. Tucker shook his head with disappointment.

"You're not dressed yet."  
Bella simply gave a nod, "I'm not wearing that! My name isn't Daisy Duke!"

He half laughed. "Fair enough…" he looked to be in thought, "nevertheless the rules are clear. Matching outfits…"

She shrugged. "Then I suppose you had better find something else! Or I won't be participating tonight."  
He drew back a breath and looked to his girls. "Chasity hun, please bring whatever else you have in the wardrobe trunk."

The pretty blonde scurried off. Bella narrowed her eyes on that. "Why are they acting like this?" she inquired.

"Pardon?" Tucker questioned.

"These are your top fighters. Why do they act as if their frightened of their own shadows?"

Tucker shut his eyes for a moment, "Let's just say… We really need to win…"  
"That doesn't answer my question!"

He looked back to his girls. "Leave us ladies."

They obeyed the order and gradually exited the room. Bella noticed how he pecked each one on the cheek before they left. He then pulled the door to, afterward. He took Bella by the hand and led her into a corner of the room. He spoke softly and with the same sort of jumpy attitude the girls had. "I've reason to believe that they're being threatened. You saw for yourself what happens outside these walls. I can't always be there to protect them. I've tried to getting them to open up and let me know what's going on… they won't utter a word."

Bella nodded on this. He gasped back, however, as she had him up against the corner in a choke hold. Her eyes locked with his. He had a wide eyed expression in disbelief as her tiny frame was able to hold his much more robust one in place. She hissed, "If I find out you're the one actually hurting those girls, I won't have any issue in teaching you a much needed lesson!"

He nodded. "I'd expect no less. I assure you."

She narrowed her eyes upon him and dropped her hold. He cleared his throat and straightened his collar. They turned, however, as Chasity entered the room. He hurriedly rushed over and helped her wheel the trunk inside.

They eventually found outfits Bella agreed on. Each wore black jeans and some sort of silver shimmering one-sleeved blouse. It was the best they could come up with at the last minute. Each put their hair up like Bella's. Then they darted on out the room.

Felicia's group was already out and prepared for the fight. Tucker sucked back a breath. He cupped Bella's chin, "Let them go first and show you the ropes. Then you go last. Besides… I need the element of surprise. They won't be expecting you."

Bella nodded as his girls took on the others. Some won, while others lost. Before long, it came time for Bella's turn. She stepped out and Tucker said a silent prayer to himself and kissed a cross he'd wore around his neck. "Come on Maria…" He whispered with hope.

Just as he assumed, Bella put on a glorious show. She fought with fluency, but kept it clean as possible. But as Tucker and his girls looked to the scoreboard, they grew more uneasy. Felicia was coming right up on them.

Each of them watched with apprehension as Bella and Felicia stood before one another now. Felicia was a few inches taller than Bella. She was also curvier in comparison. Bella offered her hand like she had the others in a sportsman like fashion. Felicia rolled her eyes and Bella reared back as she saw up close what the girls were talking about. Literal cat like claws extended from her fingers. She had a demonic smile about her while she circled Bella. Bella swallowed back once she made her way around.

Felicia smiled and nodded towards the judges. The referee blew the whistle and the fight officially begun.

Bella jumped back, barely escaping a blow to the chest. She learned just how fast Felicia truly was. Bella struggled to keep up with her movements. Both seemed to be testing the waters, so to speak. They would take jabs every once in a while, but spent most of the time dodging the other's blows. Felicia even cut her a look of being rather impressed about halfway through. It started out with neither truly gaining the upper hand. Both were agile in their own ways.

Tucker shook his head as he took notice. "It's like two lionesses circling a prey that's not in existence." he muttered to his girls as they nodded in agreement. Then they each gasped back in surprise as Felicia finally got a good hit in. She had Bella soaring back against a concrete wall. They heard Bella gasp out as she took her claws and drove them into Bella's back.

"Dammit!" Tucker called out in a panic. Bella dropped her knees in agony. Felicia took the opportunity to shove Bella down and jabbed her claws into her gut as well. "NO!" Tucker shouted angrily.

He now feared for Bella's life. She had just humiliated Felicia by showing her up. He could see it all over Felicia's face. She wasn't used to anyone being knocking her out of the spotlight. At that moment, the crowd shouted Maria's name instead of hers. A fire within her ignited, she wanted her competition out of the picture.

"Tucker!" One if his girls cried. He grimaced and kissed the top of her head, "I know. I know. I'm sorry Beth."

"STOP IT!" another one of the girls cried. However, they each reared back in complete astonishment. Bella came to her feet with a look of utter rage on her face. Tucker nodded to himself. That's where he needed her. She wore that same look in her eyes when she dealt with his betrayers. A smile formed along his lips, "There she is…"

His girls looked to him confused; but their jaws flew open as Bella sailed right across, knocking Felicia down. She sent several jabs to Felicia's face. Felicia went to claw at her once more, only Bella quickly pinned her wrists back. "Not this time…" she ground out.

Everyone gasped loudly as Bella head-butted the notorious fighter, knocking her out. Bella felt for a pulse once she realized what she'd done. She then took in a breath of relief and rolled off Felicia. One of the women rushed onto floor and announced Maria as the new victor.

Tucker did a fist pump going and hugged the hell out of his girls. They laughed in celebration and high fived one another.

 

Peter lifted the lid to the garbage can and tossed the bag inside. He started back towards the apartment but came to a stop when something caught his eye. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach and he took off running…

"IZZY!" he yelled.

She was leaning against the complex beat all to hell. He scooped her up and swiftly got her inside. She tiredly moaned out as he placed her on the couch. "Hey…" He called out in observation.

Her eyes batted about as she came to, "Peter?"

He nodded, but was freaking out and his hands trembled as he saw blood soaking through her blouse. Bella's eyes came to a close once again. Peter sighed and slightly lifted her shirt. He saw the claw marks along her abdomen. He rolled her over examining her body more thoroughly whilst trying to remain a gentleman. "Sorry Izzy…" He said as he ripped her blouse leaving her bra intact. He shook his head at the sight, looking ill. "What happened to you?" He whispered as he continued to tend to her.

Bella whimpered out sorely as she came too. Peter peered over as he was sitting in the recliner across from her. "Peter?" she whispered with a touch of surprise. He nodded as she carefully rose. She looked to see he had her all bandaged up.

"You…?" She hinted.

He nodded once more. Peter drew back a deep breath and came to his feet. He bent down and gently cupped her chin, "What happened, Izzy?"

She sort of laughed and shrugged it off, "Got jumped…" she said, lying to his face the first time ever. He saw right through it, too. Bella could read it all over his face. She knew he could detect the lie. A guilty sigh escaped her lips, but she said nothing else on it. She blushed however seeing as how she only had her jeans and bra on.

Peter then quickly acted with a flushed look about him as well. Even though he was concerned about what had happened to her; he'd caught himself staring at her throughout the night. Thoughts had entered that mind of his that he knew wasn't right, but that didn't stop them from coming. He darted off to her room and grabbed a shirt from her closet. He raised his brows at the Spiderman poster she'd hung up in her closet. He shut the door and made his way back. He handed her the shirt and Bella flinched back in agony as she worked to get shirt on. "Thank you…" she softly said.

He rubbed the back of his neck and paced the room a bit. "Izzy…" he spoke softly. She peered over as she straightened her shirt out. "You'd tell me… if you were in some sort of trouble, right?"

She put on that front, hating it as she did. "I'm fine, Peter. Really! You know how it is… just no more walking home alone at night..." She uttered somewhat dismissively.

"You should take my uncle up on his offer. Let him take you to the gym and he'd pick you up after you're done… at least until your mom gets back."

She nodded in agreement, but the guilt weighed upon her even heavier now. It seemed as if her lies were about to spread even more so, all in order to cover up this one. Peter frowned as his senses were going off, meaning he had another long night ahead of him. He sighed miserably, not wanting to leave. "I have to go now. Just promise me you'll took care of yourself Izzy."

She nodded, swallowing back a knot within the back of her throat. Peter nodded in return and cut her one more worrisome glance before he left.

 

Bella didn't show up to school; a very first for her. Peter figured she was sleeping off whatever took place last night. But that didn't settle his nerves, even a little. He became more troublesome throughout the day. So much so, he'd begun to make plans for that night. He was determined to find out where she'd been going. What sort of trouble had his Izzy gotten herself into? He'd been up most of the night dealing with a robbery that had taken place. Apparently, there was a new crime boss in town and the criminal activity was gradually beginning to pick up once again. Though he'd never met the guy personally, he'd heard plenty about him. He seemed to cause fear in those that crossed his path.

Peter went straight home after school. While doing his homework, he could hear Izzy talking to Uncle Ben outside. He insisted on giving Bella a ride to the gym. Peter couldn't believe she was actually going to work out with the shape she was in. Something about all that just wasn't setting right with him. His uncle managed to win her over, but she seemed really hesitant. Peter put his homework away and begun making his own plans for the night.

 

"Just call and let me know when you're ready…" Uncle Ben said with a sigh.

She nodded and reached for the door handle. He put a gentle hand upon hers,

"I'm all ears, if you ever need. And there's no shame in needing a break from time to time. I'm sure even your mother would understand…" He hinted, taking notice of her most recent bruises.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, but made no comment. Then she exited the car and went on into the gym. Once Mr. Parker drove off, she stepped back out, unaware of the watchful eye upon her. He shook his head from afar. He made a tsking sound under his breath and followed her...

Bella knocked upon the door, keeping in mind the way Tucker had. The door opened and the blond man nodded her way, "He's been looking for you."

He stepped aside, allowing her in. Bella followed the door keeper to the area Tucker was. He smiled once he caught sight of her, "Thank God you're alright!" He gently removed Chasity from his lap and came to his feet. He took an envelope out from the grey suit he was wearing that day. "I believe this belongs to you." he said, handing it to her.

She took from him and proceeded to count the money. "It's all there." He remarked. She ignored him and counted it, anyhow. She looked up at him afterwards. "Satisfied?" he asked.  
She nodded and pocketed the money. Once she did she turned back around about to leave.

"Now, where you running of too so quickly?"

"I told you… One fight and I was done."

He sighed with true disappointment, "Is there any way I could convince you, otherwise?"

She turned back, cutting him a rueful glare, "Nothing you say or do is going to convince me otherwise." She looked around and shook her head, "You're practically running a brothel…"  
"Correction, there hasn't been any exchange in money for sex…"

Bella points upon him. "Look around you! Don't even begin to try and act as if this is any different. I've my own reasons for doing what I did… I will have no more part in this. I will take my earnings and go! And we will never speak again!"

She glanced over towards the girls, "It would be wise to join me. Is this truly what you want? You were brought here on the false sense of equal rights for women, to prove we can do what men do! Only… look at yourselves! Look at the revealing clothing they have you dressing in! Look at the bruises and cuts along your bodies! He's right, you might not be working a street corner, but this isn't any better."

Tucker grimaced and made a 'lower it down gesture'. She was catching too much attention. Nearly all eyes were on Bella now. He cleared his throat with a hint of anxiety behind it, "You're right… This place isn't for you, sweetheart. You should go…"

Something about the way he said it and his body language had her on edge. The way the girls were suddenly clinging on to him made her even more worrisome.

"Scott, please escort Maria on out of here and promptly." The shorter man then gently took her by the forearm.

"I'll show myself out, thank you." She broke out of his hold and started to make her way out. She froze, however, as Felicia and her team were blocking her path. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Bella shook her head, "Nope. You're mistaken!" She went to walk past and Felicia put a hand upon her shoulder. She reached into her jacket and took Bella's winnings. Bella half laughed, "I beat you! Now, be a good sport and get over it. You're no longer the champion. Therefore, the money is mine."

Bella yanked it back out from her hand. She turned back toward the area where Tucker and his girls were. She tilted her head a bit and looked back to the envelope.

"On second thought… Just take it… I don't want any part in this… That includes the money! Just knowing I handed you your ass is all the satisfaction I need." Bella said, placing the money back in Felicia's pocket. "If you were smart you'd all band together as one and turn your backs to this."  
"Maria…"

Bella turned towards the timid voice. The girl had tears in her eyes, "Chasity?" Behind her were a line of other women, including Tucker's. Bella nodded in understanding, "Let's go."

She reached out her hand for Chasity and just as the girl reached out in acceptance. The sounds of guns firing scared them off and they jumped apart. Only they all gasped out at the sound of a gun firing. Bella whipped around towards the sound and just as she had, Felicia picked her up and hurled her to the direction it came from.

"NO!" Tucker's girls screamed out. He swiftly herded them off to safety.

Bella sorely rolled over. She gasped at as a foot was brought to her sternum. The man in whom it belonged to was massive. He wore a white suit and black shirt beneath. There was a red rose clipped to his blazer. She gasped out as he added more weight. Her hands shot out and she fought to push the foot off her. She looked to see there were men with guns surrounding the place, each in pinstriped suits. She would have laughed if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

"Hmmm… how does one little girl cause such mayhem…?" the man said, his voice deep and guttural.

He removed his foot and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. He narrowed his eyes upon her,

"You think you can waltz in here and take what belongs to ME?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! NO ONE TAKES FROM THE KINGPIN AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!"

She gasped out and wrapped her hands around his enormous wrists. He violently shook her then tossed her into the air. "Make Swiss cheese of the little minx!" he ordered.

Screams and gasps of horror spread about, but something else had taken place. The guns were jerked out of their hold and quickly rolled up into a massive ball of webbing. They were flung out of a nearby window. Bella gasped out as someone caught her just as she was to hit the floor. He landed in a crouching stance, and checked her over.  
"There are other ways of getting my attention, you know." He smarted and swiftly placed her down.

Bella stood there in a stupor watching Spiderman's every move. She truly felt like fangirl at the moment. He was witty, quick, and precise in his movements. She had never truly seen him in action before. Her heart fluttered about, causing her to feel somewhat dizzy. She must've counted twelve men in all. Before she could so much as blink, Spiderman had taken out over half of them. They were amongst the ground tied to one another with webbing around them.

He was just about to apprehend another when Bella hollered out, "Spiderman!"

He whipped around to see, barely managing to dodge a bullet that came from Kingpin. The man he was attempting to capture had got away. He fired off a web and struggled as he went to jerk the gun away from the Kingpin. The large man laughed, "Is something wrong Itsy Bitsy Spider?"

Bella that opportunity to gather as many women as she could and lead them out to safety. She even managed to get Tucker and his girls out. He turned to her and offered a hand. Bella turned back to see Spiderman still dealing with Kingpin and four of his men. She shook her head, "You all go on." Tucker sighed. "GO!" she insisted.

He nodded with reluctance and rushed his girls on out of the area. Bella inched her way over in stealth mode. She hopped onto one of the men's shoulders and wrapped one hand around his neck. The other, she had her hand clamped around his nose and mouth tightly as possible. She flinched back in pain as he elbowed her and was doing his best to get her off him. He even flung back against the wall. She groaned out, but kept her post. The man's eyes eventually rolled back and he passed out. She braced herself for impact as he fell and landed on top of her.

Spiderman had caught wind of this from afar during his own battle with Kingpin. He'd just dodged a blow as the man's fist went through the brick wall where his head had been. Kingpin had Spiderman in a chokehold. Spiderman quickly webbed his eyes shut and brought his knees up. He flung his feet back with everything he had. Kingpin staggered back and lost his footing.

"I guess it is true what they said!" Spiderman witted as he rushed over and quickly webbed him to the ground. "Ah gravity your old adversary, shouldn't you be more jolly?"

He continued about with the webbing, making certain Kingpin couldn't break free. When he looked back up, he saw that the other four men were down. He reared back at the sight as Bella was putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Huh…" Spiderman said in a bit of a stupor himself. "So… that's kind of… I mean WOW!"

She blushed but had a grin going. They turned, hearing sirens not too far off. Bella sucked back a breath of surprise as Spiderman roped some webbing around her waist. He pulled her towards him and grabbed ahold of her. He scooped her up and dashed on out of the building. Her jaw dropped as they were soon flinging through the air between buildings. She clung onto him for dear life.

He transported them up onto one of the high rises. They were hip to hip and chest to chest now. His arm were still firmly planted around her waist. The man within the mask could no longer sustain his feelings. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't about to hold back. To Bella's surprise, Spiderman slightly lifted his mask. Before she could even think about what was happening, his lips found hers. He hiked up one of her legs as the kiss lingered. A soft moan escaped Bella's lips. Spiderman made himself stop, but with agony. There was so much he wanted to tell her… He quickly pulled his mask back down, however. He grabbed ahold of her once more and brought them back down.

"Could you do me one favor?" He called out as he fired off a web about to take off. She looked to him in wonder. "Make my job easier by staying out of trouble."

She smiled and shook her head on. Spiderman gave her a simple nod and took off.

 

That kiss stayed on his mind as he continued to swing throughout the city. He was on literal cloud nine. He had to pass by the gym as he made his way back. He cocked his head about as it looked as though the guy that got free earlier was in his uncle's car. He reared back as the car roared to life and peeled out of the area. Once the car was out of view, he saw what looked to be a body outside of the gym. Spiderman took off that direction, with panic rising within him. He soon realized his fears were dead on. "NO!" He shouted and rushed over.

That euphoric feeling he'd had gotten from that amazing kiss vanished completely. He quickly grabbed the man and brought him to his chest. The man had a bullet wound going through his chest. He froze as the older man brought his hand up. He cupped Spiderman's cheek with a smile, "Evil exists when good men do nothing."

Spiderman reared back at the words. His uncle patted his cheek, "I've never been prouder to call you my son…" He stated proudly with his last breath. At that, Spiderman threw off his mask. His uncle had known the entire time…

"No… Please… Uncle Ben… no… no…" He repeated as he rocked the very man that had become a father to him.

 

Bella woke up the next morning to see boxes spread about the apartment. She narrowed her eyes in wonder and rolled over.

"Mom?" she called out seeing her mother frantically packing their things. "What's going on?" Her mother peered over.

"Hey kid!"

Bella darted her head another direction to see that Tony was taking stuff out of her room. She shot up from the couch.

"What the hell?" She painfully reached to her back and looked into her room.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.  
Tony rather shrugged, "Well, I'm helping your mother pack."  
"Why?"

"You're moving in with me! Pretty awesome right?!" He announced happily.

"What?!" Her heart sank in thought. And leave Peter?! Were her very first thoughts...  
Natasha sighed, "Isabella."

"NO! I want to know what the fuck is going on and now."

She saw the massive diamond engagement ring on her mother's finger, "You're kidding me?!"

Bella grabbed her jacket and darted on out the door. Only she froze as she'd heard what sounded to be crying coming from the Parker's apartment. She swallowed back and went to knock on the door. Peter was the one to answer with tear stricken eyes.  
"Peter?" she questioned with alarm.

"Izzy…" he said with an agonizing quivery lip. He instantly latched onto her. She looked to Aunt May as she, too was crying at the dining room table. Bella's heart sank as she looked around for Uncle Ben.

"Where's Uncle Ben?"

 

Bella placed a hand along Uncle Ben's coffin as it came time for her to say her goodbyes. Her heart was filled with grief, hatred, and guilt. Aunt May had mentioned that his only reason for being at that gym was for her. She never called. Uncle Ben being the good man he was, grew concerned. He went there out of concern for her wellbeing. He was there because of the lie she'd fed the Parkers. Peter lost his uncle and Aunt May lost her husband because of her! She didn't understand how Peter could even stand to look at her. Uncle Ben would still be here if it wasn't for her.

Meanwhile, Peter was blaming himself, if he had gone out his way to apprehend that guy during the Kingpin fight, he'd have never shot Uncle Ben and stole his car. He never once blamed Izzy or even through the knowledge of her secret. No, it was Spiderman he blamed! If he'd have done his job, Uncle Ben would still be here.

Bella's gaze met Peter's as she finished her goodbyes. He nodded her way and that only added to her guilt. She didn't deserve any recognition from Peter Parker. She sucked back a painful breath and hurriedly got into one of the limos Tony had provided for her.

She closed her eyes and put a hand to hear heart as it painfully ached, "I'm so sorry Peter…"

 

A week had gone by since Bella had heard from Peter. She truly feared that maybe he figured out the truth, after all. Maybe he truly did hate her. She gazed out Tony's window, thinking how she hated this place, this district, and her new school. Bella had resentment in her heart at being forced into all that. She hated her mother and Tony for not going to Uncle Ben's funeral. They hadn't any real reasons, they merely acted as if it was just a part of life and she needed to move on. Besides, Natasha was too busy preparing for another mission and Tony had something going with Stark Industries. That and well, he was too busy going on Iron Man tours since he had publically announced to the world that he was the man behind the red and gold suit. Bella had this insane house of Mr. Stark's to herself most of the time.

The Parkers never left her mind. Nor did the fact that she was soon to have Tony as a stepfather. Everything about her life was spiraling down. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. And without Peter in her life, she truly felt as though part of her died along with Uncle Ben. A man that had become like a father figure to her, as well. She felt just as strongly about him as she had Clint Barton. She never once talked about her grief. In fact, she hadn't even taken the time to have a good cry; to let it all out. Her mother's plans had thrown Bella off track completely and there wasn't a single moment where Peter Parker hadn't entered her mind. As for her passionate moment with Spiderman? That never left her mind, either. But like that of Peter… she felt undeserving of anyone's affections. Especially that of a hero.

Bella eyed Mr. Stark's favorite bottle of bourbon from the living room. She walked over and opened the bottle. She took in a whiff and nearly choked back, but she shut her eyes. She'd seen Tony down this stuff like it was water. She wanted to make it all stop. Make the pain go away. She'd lost so much and Peter lost everything because of her selfish ways.

Bella took a decent plunge. Her entire body quivered and the taste made her lip curl, but that didn't stop her. She continued to drink as she packed her things. Before long, she was on a bus and decidedly putting this life behind her…

(Be a sport leave a review. I appreciate it! I know I'm behind on everything else but the muse is calling to me on this one. I will discipline myself soon and update everything else. Promise! Thank you Mommy4Thomas once again. You're my hero!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

"Amp it up, will ya! I'm not even breakin' a sweat!" he complained as he took down another holographic image of a sentinel.

The man reared back, turning towards the observation window on looking the danger room. The images were starting to malfunction as they scrambled and faded in and out. He grumbled under his breath. "Just shut the damn thing off!" he hollered out retracting his claws.

The man exited the room and froze, not believing his eyes. Before him sat the venomous arachnid that ripped his heart out over a decade and a half ago. Someone he thought he'd never see again. He wasn't so sure he wanted to. Her long sexy legs were kicked about the dashboard of the console. Her arms were crossed about her chest. But there was something in her eyes he wasn't ever used to seeing. They were blood shot and her cheeks were stained with dried up tears. He tilted his head about. The man grabbed a towel and wiped a few drops of sweat from his brow.

"Natalia…" He muttered with slight disdain behind it.

"Logan…" She replied in greeting. Logan looked about the room wondering where little Bobby went.

"The boy is fine. He's currently on a snow cone run."

He sighed with a hint of relief, "Ya didn't hurt the boy, now did ya?"

She smiled and brought her feet down, then twirled about in the chair, "Don't you trust me?"

He half laughed and leaned against the wall, lighting a cigar. He took a long drag, whilst studying her, "So whattaya here for? I'm sure whatever it is, yer up to no good as usual."

Her smile faded and she gathered a serious mien. "I need you to come with me. You might want to pack a few things as well. It could take a few days." she said coming to her feet.

"What the hell are ya rambling on about?"

"There's no time for discussion. I'll be waiting outside." She reached for the door and Logan rushed over. He then grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her towards him.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, not until you tell me what the hell is going on, darlin'."

 

Peter held her hand, never leaving her side. Izzy's screams had finally died down but it wasn't because she'd stopped. No, she'd been screaming for so long, she'd flat out lost her voice. Tony was leaning against the wall calling whoever he could think of. They lifted their eyes as the door cracked open. Peter's eyes met his and they both nodded upon one another. The moment he caught a glimpse of Bella in the hospital bed, Clint closed his eyes with a sinking heart. "Jesus…" He whispered and rushed over.

Tony rolled his eyes and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Clint took Bella's other hand and kissed it. He grimaced as he witnessed her silent cries. He looked to Peter confused.

"Lost her voice about an hour or so ago." Peter explained with a gloomy sigh.

Clint nodded and moved a strand of hair from her face. Peter took his phone out, deciding to call Aunt May and let her know the situation. But even as he did his, hand never left his Izzy's.

"We got this…" Tony cruelly announced in Clint's direction.

Peter could hear Clint's teeth grinding as glimmer of rage filled his eyes. Clint gently let go of Bella's hand, then walked right up to Tony and got right in his face, "She wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you and Romanoff!"

Tony sighed as if bored, "I guess you need someone to blame. So, why not the guy that ended up with the supposed love of your life, right?"

"That has nothing to do with it! You ripped that girl away from everything! And just within a few days of Mr. Parker's passing. Just how cruel can the two of you be!? The Parkers are more family to that girl than the two of you will ever be! And now I hear you have her attending some fucking private school? Something you know she never wanted!"

Peter hadn't any idea that part had taken place and he lowered his head in shame. Since he'd lost Uncle Ben, he'd lost contact with everyone, even Izzy. It was due to his own guilt and grieving process. If Aunt May or Izzy knew the truth, they'd never forgive him. He wasn't sure he could stomach that…

"Ever think maybe change is what she needs?"

"What would you know about anything that girl needs! I seriously doubt she talks to you about half the things she does with me." On this note he glanced upon Peter a certain way.

This had Peter narrowing his eyes in wonder. Clint simply sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "She needs you…" He softly stated. "If there's anyone that can pull her through this, it'd be you."

Tony had a good laugh at this, "Ah, yes Dr. Parker to the rescue!"

"And see that right there just proves that you're nothing more than a self-proclaimed genius."

"And let me guess you're the only one that gives a damn right? You're the white knight. The one that was supposed to make everything better…but then I came along and fucked you both over!"

The bickering continued until Peter finally had enough. He webbed both their mouths shut. Both of their eyes widened in shock as realization dawned upon them.

"That's right. Now why don't you two idiots just shut up! She can hear you! She's been reacting to your voices the entire time!"

They looked over to see her jerking about the bed while Peter grimaced. Clint and Tony reared back as they gazed upon Peter. They struggled in attempts to move the webbing from their mouths. Once Tony finally pried his off...

"You've got to be kidding!" he said eyeing Peter. "YOU?!" He uttered in absolute disbelief.

"Yeah… because Tony Stark was so cool before Iron Man." Peter replied, with a rolling of the eyes.

"And uh… I'd appreciate you keeping this to yourselves. I'm not ready to go public."

"Well you should… they love you…"

Peter shook his head, "That's great, but not my concern at the moment."

"Seriously, we should hold tours together! Could you imagine?!"

Clint's jaw dropped as Peter sailed across the room and knocked Tony back against the wall.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that? Izzy's over here fighting for her life and you're talking about touring? There's not a chance in HELL I'd ever go on a tour with you! You and I are two different people!"

"Oh please… says the teenage boy that has teeny boppers dropping their panties when he passes by. Believe me, we're not that different! I've seen Spiderman in action… you could give Iron Man a run for his money in the ego department."

"I do it for all those people out there. You're only out there for you! So don't even get me started!"

They each turn hearing Bella suck back a breath. Her body was arching off the bed. Clint and Peter rushed over just as her body dropped back down on the bed. "NO!" Peter frantically shouted. The monitor to her heart rate flat lined. Clint stormed out of the room to get help.

"IZZY!" Peter called out and began chest compressions.

Tony swallowed back and made his way over. Peter desperately began CPR. "You're not doing this!" he demanded between compressions.

A couple of nurses and a doctor entered the room, followed by Clint. Peter quickly stepped aside as they took over. Just when they were about to start, the monitor beeped. The lines on the reading began to arch again. Gradually, her heart begun to pick up a steady pace. Everyone then looked to one another baffled. They staggered back as she suddenly seemed to regain her voice and screamed loudly. They were even more horrific than before. Peter closed his eyes and staggered back against the wall. He sunk down, dropping to his knees. He covered his face, losing it completely. Clint went pale and leaned against the wall to keep from passing out. Tony was conversing with the staff trying to gather what was taking place. But no one truly knew. And out from nowhere, or so it seemed a man charged his way in...

"Out of the way, bub!"

Clint, Tony, and Peter peered over as the man picked the doctor up by the collar and moved him aside. The man then ran his fingers through his already wild hair. At that moment, Natasha entered the room. He pointed upon her irately, "You! Make them set up! NOW!"

Natasha swallowed back and nodded. Logan ripped his shirt off and swiftly grabbed a chair.

"Well hurry the fuck up now! We haven't got all day!" he shouted at the faculty.

 

Logan POV and flashback…

"What the hell are ya rambling on about?"

"There's no time for discussion. I'll be waiting outside."

She reached for the door and I rushed over. I grabbed Natalia and yanked her over towards me,

"I ain't goin' nowhere! Not until you tell me what the hell is going on, darlin'." And that's when she hit me…like a kick to the motherfucking balls.

"Logan please, I'll explain on the way. We haven't the time."

"Nah! Ya better make the time. Cause I ain't goin' nowhere until I know what the fuck yer up to!"

"Dammit Logan, she's dying as we speak!"

I reared back, "Who's dying?"

"Our daughter!" She shouted like I should fucking know. My mind temporarily shut down. Do what?! Nah… I didn't just hear that from those damn venom filled lips of hers.

"We have to go! NOW!"

A wave of dizziness hit and I found myself staggering back. Here stood the Russian Devil herself. She told me I have a fucking kid? I did the math and swallowed back. Fifteen, damn near sixteen fucking years?! I have a fucking fifteen year old daughter? She's about the age of these little imps I've been teaching… I shake my head in thought. "Yer lying! What's yer game Natalia?! What the hell are ya up to? HUH!?"

"DON'T BE A FUCKING IDIOT LOGAN. YOU THINK I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO MAKE UP SOME SHIT LIKE THIS? SHE LIES IN THE HOSPITAL AS WE SPEAK! THEY CAN'T DO SHIT FOR HER BECAUSE OF HER UNIQUE DNA! SO YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS SHE'S YOURS!"

My claws make their appearance. It hurts like a bitch every time. But its nowhere near the pain this woman has caused me. I put my claws to her throat, "What's preventing me from gutting you where you stand, huh? Ya keep this from me until NOW? WHEN SHE'S DYING! I always knew you were a cruel-cold-hearted-BITCH but this takes the cake! It only proves you haven't a heart at all."

I'd never wanted to smack a woman around as badly as I did the... Only this is no woman. She's just some assassin I knocked up. That's all I saw before me. But that's not how I first saw her… It's funny how a quick a fire can spread, but with enough smothering it can die out, just like that. That's how ya would describe Natalia and mine's relationship. I'd truly thought I dodged a bullet with this one. Apparently, I was wrong. So now there I stood, with this newfound knowledge. And I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Cause if I don't do something; some kid I've never met, is gonna die. How do I know she's not a carbon copy of her mother?! Yeah… that was enough to cause me to grimace. But even at that… She's my daughter, right?

And I swore I must've blacked the fuck out or something. Cause next thing I know we're on some fucking jet with the Stark Industries logo on it, belonging to that piece of shit I've seen on TV. That jackass by the name of Tony Stark; the well-known Iron Man. That guy, I swear, has a few loose screws. I cut her a look as it all came together. She was rambling on about how she gave our daughter up for adoption. Who her adoptive parents were... About them being brutally murdered and the torment our daughter had undergone. But even as she talked, there was barely a hint of maternal instinct there. All I saw was the Black Widow, cold and business like, even through what little tears she did shed. I found myself wondering if she was crying more for herself rather than our daughter. She filled me in on everything she could think of on the way and I swore it only made my hatred for this woman much more pronounced.

I sat there having visions of taking her motherfucking head and tossing it out the god damned jet. I wouldn't feel an ounce of guilt over it either. They don't call her Black Widow for nothing. She's been biting the heads off men for years! And now she's managed to fuck me over severely. Instead of coming to me, she had our daughter adopted out! I would have raised her, dammit! I wasn't even given the fucking option… She just went and had a kid, then sold her off like she was mere property. Then the kid's parents died and she took her in as a mere obligation. She had the gall to sit there bitchin' about how hard her life has been since she took Isabella in? What the fuck?! Everything from this woman's mouth is me, my, and I… Where's the she, her, my daughter? THE BITCH! My fury continued to build the more she goes on and on.

My vision became blurry and all I saw was red. Before I truly think about it, I had Natalia pinned up against the jet. I hadn't even realized I ripped the woman right out of her seatbelt.

"I WOULD'VE RAISED HER! I WOULD'VE WANTED HER IN MY LIFE! I WOULD'VE DONE WHATEVER IT TOOK. BUT I DIDN'T GET THE MOTHERFUCKING OPTION. YOU'VE GOT TO BE THERE FOR DAMN NEAR ALL THE MILESTONES! I MISSED OUT ON EVERYTHING! AND NOW I'M TOLD I MIGHT EVER HAVE THE CHANCE TO BE IN HER LIFE AFTER ALL."

"Logan…" She choked back with a blue hue to her face. I reluctantly moved my hand, then I buried it in her stomach. Hard enough that she was now doubled on the floor of the plane, puking her guts out.

"Be happy that's all I'm doing, I've got half the mind ta kill ya, anyhow! In fact… if she dies I think I just might! So ya better hope ta GOD she doesn't! I promise you this darlin, after today your time with her is at an end."

So now here I was in a bed beside a daughter I've never met. My blood being transferred to her. They've two doctors and three nurses frantically doing what they can to save this girl's life. Her shrieks of terror are enough to cause even my balls to shrink. I glance over to the kid, though. He had her hand in his, never leaving her side. He's losing his shit and fucking hyperventilating. What role does he play in her life? I found myself wondering. Then there were the others…

There's one guy sitting in the chair with this guard dog appearance, staring me down. Then there was media whore bastard. He's doing whatever he can to appear important and calling the shots. Running this hospital like that pathetic industry of his. Then, there was my bitch of an ex-lover. She stood off to a corner, afraid to even make eye contact with me. Good! Hope I got my motherfucking message across.

There was a soft knock at the door and the boy that looked a frantic mess gently placed the girl's hand down, rushed over and answered it. An older woman stepped in and immediately made her way over. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she took the girl's hand.

"Oh Peter…"

The boy simply nodded with tears in his eyes. "She's stable…" he said, looking of death.

The woman broke down and kissed my estranged daughter's hand. The boy hugged this woman and kissed her on the cheek. And that's when they each look to me. The same question that had been on the tip of their tongues.

"Who are you?" Damn near the whole room chorused, looking to me.

That's when Natalia's eyes bravely meet mine. I cut her a hell of a smirk, "You wanna explain now, darlin'?"

 

Peter looked to Natasha, then back to the strange man. He rather reared back, "You're her father, aren't you?"

"How do ya know that kid?"

"Because after the way she…" he then nodded towards Natasha, "has raised Izzy all these years. It wouldn't surprise me if she never told you. She only goes out of her way for her daughter when she has no choice. Just to give you a quick heads up, everyone in this room, short of these two…" he motioned towards the two whores, "actually gives a damn about this girl."

"And who are you?" Logan inquired.

"Peter Parker, Spiderman, and Izzy's best friend since we were at the age of six." Logan gave him a rather hard stare.

Aunt May gasped out in disbelief, "Peter…" She had been taken back completely. She hadn't' any idea. "Well alright then…"

Natasha cut Peter a look of hell and utter distrust, "Why you little lying bastard!" She started towards him, only to have Clint hop off his chair. He grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. "Don't… Just sit!" He demanded.

Logan cocked a curious brow at this and studied their mannerisms. He sighed and shook his head. He then looked directly upon Clint. "Let me guess… You, too?" He hinted. Clint cut Natasha a look and sighed with regret behind it. "And now yer screwin' her…" He said glancing towards Tony.

Tony smirked rather egotistically. Logan rolled his eyes and curls his lip with disgust. "That about figures… The Russian whore…" he muttered under his breath.

"Watch what you say now..."

Logan raised his brows towards the well-known billionaire.

"Or what? Ya gonna hit me with that metal dumpster of yers? Look here, bub… Ya don't know shit about me. If I were ya… I'd be watching what I say."

They all looked over as Bella's screams came to a stop. Within seconds, she shot out of the bed and ripped her IV's out. She had this crazed look about her, her eyes were wild and she looked to everyone in the room before backing away from them. Peter swallowed back and took a step towards her. "Izzy…" He called to her soothingly as possible.

She'd this wide eyed appearance and continued to back away. Slight fear washed over Logan as he observed the girl. He thought back to his past. How his memories had been wiped clean when undergoing such a horrendous healing process. He swallowed back praying to god that wasn't the case here.

"Come now Izzy… It's me…"

Bella hopped up on the counter in an animalistic crouching matter, inching her way towards the window. Peter tilted his head and everyone looked on with unease. And before anyone could so much as blink the sound of glass shattering was heard. Bella had leaped out the window.

"NO!" Peter shouted and fired off a web.

He then jerked back on it. She flung back, landing on the ground. Peter swiftly planted his body onto hers blocking her attempts to escape. "KNOCK IT OFF, IZZY!" Peter shouted with tears streaming down his face.

She sucked back a breath and shook her head, struggling beneath him. He gritted his teeth as he kept her pinned down. Natasha and Tony went to intervene, only to have not just Clint and Logan stop them, but Aunt May as well. Mrs. Parker locked eyes with Natasha, "Let my nephew handle this."

"YOU SHOULD LET ME DIE! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Bella shrieked out.

Peter reared back with his eyes glued to hers, "What are you talking about?!"

"He… he went there to check on me! He was there because I lied. I lied to you both! I KILLED UNCLE BEN!" Aunt May and Clint grimaced on this. Bella then broke into incontrollable sobs.

Peter closed his eyes and placed his forehead against hers. "No you didn't… I did." He uttered sadly.

"What on earth! BOTH OF YOU… KNOCK THAT OFF!" Aunt May scolded in disbelief. "Neither of you are responsible for what took place! And if he could, he'd tell you that! I mean it! I don't want to hear those words out of your mouths again!"

Peter drew back a breath, "It was the guy I failed to apprehend that took his life…"

"BECAUSE OF ME!" Bella shouted reversing the pin, "ADMIT IT!"

"DAMMIT IZZY!" He hollered reversing it back.

"Peter…" she said with a broken heart.

"Is that why you left? Because you were holding yourself responsible?" She closed her eyes and the tears came. "Jesus Izzy… Why didn't you come to me?! We could have talked about this. Instead, you just up and left? You turned your back to everyone! Without so much of a word! I lost my uncle and thought I lost you! The one girl who stole my heart at a skating rink on my 10th birthday, with just a single kiss on the cheek."

Aunt May smiled with tears of her own. She then put a hand to her heart. Bella's heart suddenly kicked to life and her jaw dropped.

"That's right, Izzy… I love you dammit. I've been in love with you."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Great…" He muttered under his breath. "Just what I fucking need…" he adds with a grumble.

"I love you too, Peter."

Clint actually smiled on this. Tony sort of chuckled and shook his head. Natasha stormed out of the room, slamming the door as she did.

"I'd kiss you but we have the most awkward audience ever…"

Bella softly laughed, "Right…"

"To be continued…" Peter whispered with a wink, before rolling off her and helped her to her feet. He then straightened out her gown.

Bella tilted her head upon the strange, yet somehow familiar man before her, "Who's he?" Bella also looked around for her mother to see she wasn't even in the room. Clint made his way over and took her hand. He sat her down on the bed, "Now I need you to sit here and listen to everything this man has to say. Do you understand, Lil Devil?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked upon him bewildered, "What's going on, Clint?"

He drew a breath and cleared his throat, "Do you remember asking me about your real father…?" She nodded. "Yeah and you said he was probably some drunken piece of shit like Tony."

Logan rather snorted back on this. Peter got this wide eyed glare to him.

"Really…?" Tony scoffed.

Clint shrugged. "I call it like I see it." Clint reached over and placed some loose hair behind Bella's ear. Logan observed this man's behavior with slight envy. He had so many questions about the people in that girl's life. "This man here… is your father."

He stepped aside, giving Logan the floor, so to speak. Logan cleared his throat and pulled up a chair before her. Logan sat there for almost a full minute, the both of them gazing at the other. "I suppose the easiest way to start is with this: I never knew. I just found out ya existed today and only because your mother realized she had no other choice. My name is Logan, don't know much about where I come from, though. I'm sure yah've heard the term mutant tossed around. Well, I am one. I can heal myself from just about anything and that's what saved your bacon tonight, I gave you some of my blood and presto!"

"Does this mean I'm a mutant too?" She whispered.

"Don't know, but I'd say there's a pretty good chance of it. I've actually been working at a school for people like us for a couple of years, now. I gotta tell ya darlin', if I had known, nothing would have kept me away from taking care of ya."

Even though she didn't know him, Bella couldn't help but let out a sob at this. With twin tear tracks going down her face she spoke, "I don't know what to say. On one hand, I probably would have been raised better. If you know my mother, then you know she's about as maternal as a head of lettuce." Here she pointed to the fact that Natasha didn't even stick around. "But, on the other hand I wouldn't have met the Parkers… I wouldn't have known Peter."

At this Logan let out a chuckle, "Well I don't know much about your friend Peter, but I do know about Spiderman…" He glanced over to Peter, "You got balls kid, if the squirt here has been your friend for that long, I guess you must be all right."

Both Bella and Aunt May reply together, "He's the best…."

Everyone let out a chuckle at this even though Peter looked a little red in the face.

After everyone quieted down, Logan looked to Bella, "Well kid at 15 I'd say ya don't need someone else coming in telling ya what to do. But, I am yer dad if you'll have me. How about you and me trade stories? Maybe somewhere in the middle, we can figure something out."

Bella's eyes were a little glassy as she responded, "I'd like that."

"You really going to trust this guy?" Tony questioned. Clint shot him a 'go to fucking hell' look.

"Come on! Ge just waltzes on in, gives her some blood, and bingo! He's the hero of the day? I, for one… not buying it… I mean, look at the guy!" He'd never admit it, but Tony was writhing with jealousy. He wasn't even sure why.

"That's a lot more than you've ever done for her." Peter fired back.

"He makes a valid point. What have you ever done for her?" Clint added.

"I've been there a lot more than you ever have, Robin Hood!"

Logan cocked his head towards Tony, "Are you and I gonna have a problem, bub?"

"Guess that depends on you."

Bella came to a stand and whipped around, facing Tony. "I've known you for years and all you've ever cared about is yourself!"

Tony half laughed and shook his head, "You haven't a clue kid. If you'd open your eyes maybe, just maybe you'd see otherwise." That was the sad thing; he was right. He had defended her many times. But he had never allowed Bella to see that side of him. That done more damage than good. If he'd only allow her to see he truly gave a damn… But that wasn't how he did things. Bella's hands folded into fists.

"I would have been a father to you, if you had let me." He grimaced at his own words, knowing he fucked up the moment they left those lips of his. Though he meant them now, once upon a time, it was nowhere near what he wanted. He was young and foolish and set in his ways. But at that moment, his frame of mind was somewhat different. Over the years, he'd begun to see Bella in a different light. But it was a tad too late for Tony Stark. Bella had already made up her mind when it came to him.

Her jaw dropped as she thinks back to when he referred to himself as Uncle Tony. "BULLSHIT!" Her and Clint chorus. This had Logan rearing back.

"Fuck you Uncle Tony…"

Peter's jaw dropped at this, but part of him wanted to laugh. Logan got this genuine smirk about him, thinking something along the lines of not needing a paternity test. That there just proved she was indeed his flesh and blood. Clint made his way over and started to forcefully escort Tony out of the room. "Let's go… Besides, you got a shrew to tame."

 

Logan and Aunt May decidedly took a coffee break. It was something she purposely set up in order to give her nephew and Bella some privacy. Peter's eyes met Bella's as she situated herself on the hospital bed. They both were blushing and softly laughing. He came to his feet, making his way over. As he did this however, he took notice of something else. He narrowed his eyes and had his fingers grazing along her the bareness of her back where the hospital gown split, exposing her backside. "They're gone…"

She looked upon him oddly. "The marks on your back… In fact…" he found himself thoroughly checking over the areas he'd tended to when she was beat up and looked for the bite marks she'd received noting they were gone. "Amazing…" he murmured.

His eyes widened, however as he caught the curve of her breasts, when looking to her abdomen. He then quickly lowered the gown. "Sorry…" he softly stated with a flushed face.

Bella laughed and adjusted her gown. Peter laid her down and then lay beside her. They merely looked upon one another for a few moments. Peter found himself caressing her cheek and running his hand along her arm, lovingly. "How do you feel? I mean… does it hurt?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I feel great, actually."

He smiled in return, "That's good Izzy." Peter swallowed back as she snuggled up against his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head.

"So Spiderman huh?" she prompted, teasingly.

He grinned and shook his head, "Um yeah…" He could fee her laughing against his chest.

"I hear you're a fan…" He smarted.

"Peter…" she warned.

"Hm?" He hummed playfully.

She lifted her head from his chest and a bashful smile came about her, "I can't believe you're really him. I mean…" She then looked to be in thought, "That's so cool!"

He chuckled, "And to think you're his number one fan…"

"Peter…" She groaned in embarrassment.

"No, no… I'm going to eat this up. Just you wait and see."

She went to argue on that, only to find Peter's lips on hers. He broke just long enough to sputter, "Yeah, I'm soooo eating this up." Then his lips returned to hers. A kissing session took place, which became so intense he was soon kissing along her neck and shoulders. Peter was the one to let out a moan this time as he was ached below. There was the difference from when hen he kissed Gwen or MJ because it was nothing like this. With Izzy, he found it hard to stop. In fact, he wanted to take things a lot further, but knew it wasn't the right time. At this thought, he made himself stop. Peter talked the raging beast below down and swallowed back, as he rolled over to his back and faced the ceiling. He smiled as he heard Bella giggling.

Peter wasn't the only one in suffering… Bella's entire body felt as though it was in heat and she was all tingly. She found herself to be somewhat out of breath. "I should have known…"

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head her direction. She had this certain glow about her,

"I should have known it was you." she stated. "When I really think back on everything… it was so obvious."

He reared back, looking offended. "How so?" She had a good laugh at that.

 

"You want me to go with you to Salem, New York?"

"Technically Salem Center, but yeh…"

Bella swallowed back with a racing heart. Her hands trembled as she sipped at her coffee. Logan drew back a breath taking notice.

"Ya could build a new life, kid… make new friends, and well I'd like to get to know ya. You'd be living with me at the academy, where I teach. It won't be long before the new school year begins. I could get ya right on in no issues whatsoever."

She nodded, but felt so conflicted at the moment. What she wouldn't give to have a chance at a new life; to get out from under her mother's clutch and Tony Stark's ridiculous playboy mansion, so to speak. That… and she found herself eager to learn more about her birth father. But on the other hand, she and Peter had finally admitted their feelings for one another. The thought of leaving after all the years she'd waited so long to hear those three words; it made her feel ill. So much so, she reached to her heart as it even seemingly ached.

"Let me guess… ya don't wanna leave yer little boyfriend behind, right?"

She closed her eyes and gave a slight nod, "It's not just him but… well… the Parkers… They mean a lot to me. They're the closest thing I've ever had to an actual family."

He nodded in understanding, "Well look here shortcake…"

Bella froze at his words and snapped a look upon him. "I knew I knew you!"

Logan cocked a brow on this. She genuinely smiled as she thought back to the strange man that sat outside the coffee shop that day. She wasn't even sure why, but even then, Bella had felt this odd connection around him. That's why she found herself smiling on that day. There was just something about him. The chemistry was so different from that of her mother.

"You told me I didn't need a job!" she blurted out. He tilted his head looking lost. "Yeah…" she said behind a giggle. "Well good luck to ya, kid! Tough world ya know." she quoted, doing her best impression of him.

Logan chuckled on this, "Ah, yeah I remember ya now…" He then leaned back in thought.

"What are the odds…" he muttered under his breath as Bella sipped at her coffee. "Hm..." He hummed into his cup as he sipped at his, as well.

He looked around the cafeteria they were in. "Look I'm not about to tell ya what to do. But I'm not gonna just fall out of your life now, either. I missed out on too much as it is. So, if ya don't wanna join me back at the academy. I'd like to make some sort of plans, at least. We don't live that far from one another… so there are ways. But, I do wish ya'd get away from that crazy ass mother of yers. If ya need help with that then I'll figure it out…"

He stopped talking as Bella reached to her temples. "Ya alright?"

She nodded, but had her eyes closed. "Yeah… Just strange that's all."

"What is?"

"My senses… everything seems much more potent. Everything's so loud, it's giving me a headache. That woman's perfume is god awful and that man over there isn't wearing any deodorant. They burned something in the kitchen too..." She breathed in the air around them with a wrinkled nose. "Eggs…" she uttered.

Logan reared back wide eyed as Bella held up a finger and took off. She upchucked into a nearby trash can. "Ah… hell…" He muttered under his breath and hopped up. Once she's done he hurriedly helped her back to her room.

Peter jumped up in alarm once they entered the room. Logan propped her up on the bed, glancing her over. He had stayed behind as the others went to grab a bite to eat. "What happened?" Peter questioned seeing how pale she was.

"Seems she's adjusting to some newfound abilities." Logan said with slight apprehension behind his words.

"Huh?"

"Her senses are gonna be heightened, amongst other things she's soon to learn about herself." As he said this, he gazed towards the window in thought. He remembered how she sprang up on the counter and damn near flew out the window with enough force to shatter it. He rubbed his face and took a few steps back, "Well darlin'…. I do believe it's safe to say yer a mutant."

She looked to her father wide eyed. He let out a nervous chuckle, "Ta be honest… I've reason to believe it was always there. Yer what we'd refer to as latent."

"Latent?" Peter inquired as he got her a glass of water.

"Yeah, there are mutants whose powers didn't manifest until later in life. Usually through some sort of trauma in their lives. Hell, for all I know, my blood only added to what was already there. " He nodded towards Bella as he leaned against the wall. Bella sipped at the water Peter handed her. "I'd like for you to visit with Dr. McCoy."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine at the academy… he has more knowledge about these sorts of things. He could answer yer questions more precisely than I could."

Bella nodded, looking somewhat startled. She hopped back down before long and went to splash some cold water on her face. She kept feeling overheated and overly thirsty. Logan and Peter looked on with raised brows as she started to drink the water right out of the faucet. Once she finished, she started to brush her teeth with the toothbrush Aunt May had brought for her. She had been thoughtful enough to bring some Bella's belongings when she came up.

Both men jumped, however, as she shrieked out in the middle of brushing her teeth. Her hand clamped over her mouth as this overwhelming pain hit. Her guns were splitting apart around her canines and they began to take on a new form.

"WHAT?!" Logan called out.

She turned to them both with panic, "I have fucking fangs!"

Peter wondered how the hell he missed that. Sure enough, she did. Logan rushed over and took a gander for himself, "Well I'll be damned. Just like fucking Victor's!"

"Who?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just some dipshit I once knew..."

"Why do I have fangs? Am I a fucking vampire?!"

Logan shook his head and broke into laughter, "Why would ya go and say something like that?" She and Peter share the same panicked expression. "What the hell is what ya two? Ya ain't no vampire. That's nonsense." Peter grimaced.

"Peter!" she damn near shouted, going into hysterics. "I can't be a vampire!" She then paced the room.

"NO!" she shrieked.

"Yer not a god damn vampire. Now would ya chill out? Take a seat and tell me why the hell ya think yer becoming some sort of damn blood sucker."

Bella sucked back a breath as she tells her story about the Cullens back in Forks. Peter, however, had his teeth grinding together once he learned the truth behind what actually took place. If he had only known… he would've ended Edward Cullen's very existence that day. It was all because of him she ended up almost dying. Those were his bite marks all along her body. Though Bella hadn't a clue why Edward had attacked her so viciously.

Peter grew irate with himself and knowing the bastard was still out there had him on edge.

"Yah've had some of the worst luck!" Logan said after she told her story.

"Tell me about it." Peter muttered under his breath.

One of the nurses knocked on the door and Logan let her in. She looked to the window wide eyed. "Yeah about that... Mr. Stark says to put it on his tab. In fact, it was his wish that he be billed for everything."

The nurse smiled, "Such a nice man. I'll let the receptionist know."

Logan nodded at this and cut Peter a wink. Peter merely smiled in return and shook his head. After the nurse checked on Bella's vitals and everything else, she looked upon her in amazement, "I don't get it, truly. You nearly died, but here you are… I really don't see any reason in which to keep you here. You're as healthy as a horse."

 

(Back in NY)

"Look kid… I'll find me a hotel and stick around for a few days." He handed her his cellphone number.

"Take yer time and let me know what ya decide." Peter looked to Bella oddly on this.

"Pish Posh you come stay with us. We have plenty of room and you'd have a nice hot meal!" Aunt May spoke up.

Logan cocked a brow on this. "Ya mean home cookin'? "

Bella softly laughed at her father's reaction. It was damn near pouty like a puppy dog.

"Well of course. Come now, I won't take no for an answer."

Logan cleared his throat, then said, "Well I suppose that means I'll be staying with the Parkers." Bella nodded, not sure what to say.

"Ya take care of yourself, now. If ya need anything… holler."

"I'm going with Izzy for a bit. I'll be home soon." Peter called out.

 

Peter swallowed back after Bella told him about her father's offer. They were in her new room at the Stark house. He had her in his lap as he sat in her computer chair. He hated what he was about to say but knew it was for the best. "You should go…"

She looked to him confused. He drew back a breath and kissed the crevice of her neck, "You need this Izzy. We both know that."

"But what about us?"

He smiled and rested his head against her shoulder. "You wouldn't be that far away. We'd find a way of making it work." He then took notice of the way her lip quivered. "Hey now… You know I want you here just as much. But Izzy… You're miserable. That and well… You have a chance to get to know your birth father. How cool is that?"

She nodded with a few tears trickling down her face. He smiled and gently spoke, "You know I'm not giving up on you. Not ever… You and I… There's something there. Something I'm not willing to let go of. That's just not happening. So you get that out of your head right now. This is about your happiness. And let's be honest. You need to get the hell away from her…" Bella wrapped her arms around him and leaned into Peter's chest. "I'll even stick around and help you pack your things…" he said, having a feeling things were going to turn pretty ugly.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to…"

She sighed, glancing towards her door, "I suppose it's time I let them know."

He half laughed, "Ummm yeah…" They both share the same look of apprehension. "With you all the way, Izzy. You got this… Don't let them try to convince you otherwise. Stick to your guns."

She nodded and crawled out of his lap. They both take in a breath before heading out.

 

"Not happening…" Natasha firmly stated, once her daughter explained about her father's offer. Peter sighed on that and Natasha shot him a look of disdain.

"This isn't your choice but mine. This is something I need to do."

Tony shook his head, "No, what you need to do is give your mother another chance. You don't even know this guy. Yet, you're willing to go live with him? Just on a mere whim? Pretty stupid if you ask me."

"Well I didn't! And I've made up my mind."

"You're not going and that's final." Her mother firmly declared.

"Yes she is…" Peter insisted, putting his foot down. "And I will personally make sure she does!"

Natasha rushed over and grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt, "Listen here, you little SHIT!"

Tony and Peter's jaws dropped in utter astonishment. Natasha had vanished and was clear across the room. Bella had hurled her that direction. She stood over her mother with a foot to her throat, "You ever touch him again and I'll rip your fucking head off! Let's go Peter!"

Peter was in awe, turned on all as hell, but slightly afraid. "Ummmm ok… but what about your stuff?"

"I'll bring back him up for that." She hinted about her father.

"Isabella please…" Her mother actually pleaded.

Bella turned back with surprise. Though the look in her mother's eyes was genuine; it was too late. "Don't go… We can make this work."

"Mom…" Bella said whilst shaking her head in disbelief. "You're about 15 years too late…"

"Your mother's right… We can make this work." Tony sighed lifting his eyes upon Peter.

"It just so happens I'm building a team… Known as The Avengers. We could use someone like you…"

"I'm not for sale Mr. Stark…" Peter replied and took Bella by the hand as they head on out.

 

Logan and Aunt May lifted their heads in surprise as Peter entered the apartment, followed by Bella. Aunt May smiled warmly upon them. "Join us! I made plenty of food."

Bella's eyes darted upon Uncle Ben's empty chair. She staggered back as that pain coursed throughout her entire body. Her heart dropped as she reached to it. She hadn't expected it to hit her so hard. She envisioned his smile and how she'd kiss his cheek before going home. "Excuse me…" She uttered as she swiftly exited the apartment.

Her throat was closing up and she couldn't breathe as she rushed out of the complex. Bella landed hard upon her knees. As the impact brought her down to all fours, Aunt May, Peter, and Logan exchanged looks. Aunt May then quickly sat the bowl of salad down and grabbed her sweater.

Bella felt a hand upon her shoulder as she had her hands wrapped around her stomach. "I see him too. Everywhere I go…" Aunt May softly said. "Then there are the times I get up in the morning and pour him a cup of coffee. I even sit it down and sip at mine, waiting…"

Bella closed her eyes as the older woman made her way around and cupped her chin. Bella's eyes then opened up as she listened to the kind woman speak, "Oh sweetheart… on your feet now." She then motioned with a tearful smile, "Up you go."

Bella sucked back a quivery breath and came to a stand. Aunt May's arms instantly wrap around her, "You just go on and have yourself a good cry."

At those words, the teenage girl released everything she'd been holding back. Peter nodded towards his aunt from the doorway of the complex. She nodded in return as they shared a moment of silent understanding.

 

"Izzy…" Peter whispered as he reached over shaking her awake.

She whimpered out and rolled over. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat. Logan was in the guest room asleep. Peter had taken the couch as he'd given Bella his bed last night. "Ummm… Izzy?" He shook her once again in utter suffering.

He swore her body had literally changed overnight. She was in one of his shirts and pair of sweats, but he could make out the curve of her breasts. Her nipples were poking right through the shirt, making it even worse as she stretched her body about.

"Peter…" She said with a smile once she opened her eyes.

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Bella rose up in the bed. Her hair was somehow longer, fuller, and wavier than before. It also had red highlights going through it. Her body had become more toned. She yawned, reminding Peter about her fangs. "Holy shit…" he muttered under his breath,

"You're like a fox…"

Bella looked at him oddly and started giggling. "What?" He quickly gathered her out of bed and rushed her to his lengthwise mirror, "Seriously! Look!" he said.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked to Peter startled. Her jaw dropped as she squeezed her bigger bust together. "Don't do that!" Peter warned and hurriedly grabbed a book placing it in front of him.

"What the hell happened to me, Peter?" she hissed.

"I don't know…" he replied with a rather high pitched tone.

Bella gawked upon herself in the mirror. She saw what Peter meant with her new highlighted hair, deep green eyes instead of brown, and her slightly curvier and more toned body. She truly had the features of a freaking fox.

"Peter…" she said in a panic and staggered back. She half expected to be covered in fur and growing a damn tail; it was so obvious. "I look like a freak!"

Peter shook his head in complete disagreement. "You look like something alright, but freak isn't quite the word I would use."

"What would you use?" She hissed in a panic.

He swallowed back, "Truth?" She nodded in response. "Ok! Just don't hit me!" he sighed and glanced her over once more, "Sexy fucking goddess!"

"Peter!" She called out in utter surprise and had a full body blush going.

"I'm serious…" He said in agony.

She groaned to herself. "I can't go out there… like this!" She said, thinking of her biological father.

She grabbed her clothes and speedily entered Peter's closet, shutting the door behind her. Bella hurriedly gets dressed. Only Peter hears her complaining about how her bra barely fit. He plopped back on his bed and screamed into his pillow. Which didn't help much either; her scent was spread about his bed. "Dammit…" He bitched into the pillow.

Bella stepped out and that only made matters worse; her shirt now revealed slight tummy and her breasts looked as though they'd burst through her shirt. Her pants were skin tight.

"Have a hoodie I can borrow?"

"But its summer, it's hot out there."

"PETER!"

"…right…" He uttered, seeing where she was going with this now.

He hopped back up and snatched a red hoodie from one of his drawers, tossing it over her.

"Thanks." she spoke with a smile. He nodded.

Her shirt rose even more as she lifted her arms up in order to get the hoodie on. She froze, feeling a set of hands running along her bare tummy. "Izzy…" he whispered in longing. Peter's hands traveled along her body as he removed the hoodie. They soon found themselves in a fiery make out session, with Bella's legs wrapped around him. His hands were firmly planted on her ass as he moved her about him eagerly, desperately gathering friction. Belle let out a gasping moan of surprise. Peter had a considerable bulge going and she could feel it pulsating against her sex. Their little adventure soon came to a halt a they heard a knock at the door.

"Ya better get yer hands off her ass, son."

They looked to one another in wonder. "How…" Peter mouthed. Bella shook her head, wide eyed.

"Don't ya make me get the god damn hose! I can hear ya and smell ya, at that!"

Bella blushed as Peter nervously cleared his throat and hurriedly put her down.

Bella stepped out once she was fully dressed, wearing Peter's red hoodie. Logan reared back, taking her in. He rolled his eyes and started grumbling under his breath. "I need a fucking drink…" he mutters as he headed outside and lit up one of his cigars.

Bella timidly walked out as Logan was leaning against the building taking a long drag, "I want to go…"

He tilted his head her way, then glanced back towards the house. "What about yer little loverboy?"

She sighed, glancing that way as well, "I think we've come into some sort of agreement."

He nodded, "And what's that exactly?"

She shrugged, kicking at a rock. "To make it work no matter what…"

He nodded once again and took another drag. "And if it doesn't?"

"It will…" She declared with absolute assurance. "Hmmmm…" he hummed.

They both turn their attention towards Peter as he dashed out of the complex. He zipped on over, standing before her. "Sorry Izzy, but duty calls…" He hinted. She took in a sharp breath as he said the words.

"I doubt I see you before you go." he stated disappointed sigh and looked towards the area in which had his senses going off. "Just…" he started to say.

Bella cut him off as she pecked him on the lips and smiled, "Go…"

He nodded and started to take off. She shouted out after him, "Just make sure you tell my Spidey he owes me a real date."

Peter grinned in reply and nodded...

 

On the way to the Stark house…

"We'll get yer stuff, then I'll run you by this Clint's house to say yer goodbyes." She nodded as she was gazing out the window.

"Just know ya can always come back and visit. I ain't holdin' ya prisoner, darlin'."

She smiled, "I know…"

The cab driver slammed on the brakes and Logan swiftly flung his arm back bracing Bella against the seat. "What the hell?" Bella gasped out in shock, seeing what Logan was.

"Out of the car!" Logan hollered. "NOW!"

They both opened their doors and rolled on out of the car. The cab they were in was suddenly smashed to nothing more than smithereens. Bella's jaw dropped as a little boy dressed as Spiderman bravely stood before the enormous creature. "NO!" she shouted and ran over to the boy.

She used her body to shield the boy as the rhinoceros looking man's attention went to him.

"It's ok, I got this." The boy says confidently.

Bella looks to him like he's lost his mind, "That's certainly brave of you but…"

Spiderman landed before Bella and the boy, "You know you look awfully familiar…"

Bella couldn't help but to grin even with the serious situation. Spiderman placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Hey Spider-Man, thanks for covering for me, but let me take it from here, okay?"

He then looked over to Bella, "Miss, do you think you could get him out of here?" Bella smiled and gave him a wink. As she is turning around she jumped, startled. Did Peter/Spiderman just smack her on the ass?

Spiderman reared back in surprise as Logan made his way over. He nodded Spiderman's direction. "Need a hand?" he questioned, whilst popping out his claws.

(Alright I will get back to this story as soon as I update my others. Thanks for all the support. Let me know what you think! And thanks again to my kickass Beta Mommy4Thomas. I also wanted to let you know that I'm running behind due to a virus hitting my computer. That took two nearly three days off my schedule. That, and my poor pumpkinbutt aka beta was sick. So we both had a crappy week. So we are both running behind. Thanks for your patience. Gamma Love, Chasing Images are next… Will let you know on the others. I will write chapter 7 once I get caught up with other updates. - Harley)


	7. Chapter 7 A Fork In The Road

Chapter 7

I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

Bella watched in awe as her father and boyfriend took on the rhino-looking man. During this, she did what she could to get civilians out of harm's way. She gasped out at one point as the Rhino charged towards her father like a bull. The Wolverine groaned out as he was thrust up against a cab. Spiderman quickly fired off a web and it wrapped around the Rhino's neck. He then jerked back on the webbing and dragged the man off Bella's father. As Spiderman held him back, Wolverine sailed right for him. The Rhino staggered back as he punctured his claws through his waist.

"NICE!" Peter called out. Logan nodded while yanked his claws back out.

"MY TURN!" Spiderman said, pulling back with everything he had and sent the Rhino flying in midair.

Spiderman fired off another web and flung himself, headed for the Rhino's direction. Bella stifled a giggle as she watched Spiderman circle the Rhino, wrapping his entire body in webbing. Her jaw dropped in shock, though as the Rhino actually managed to break through it. "LOOK OUT!" she shouted.

Her father looked back with widened eyes. The Rhino had whipped around and had his arms wrapped around Spiderman. He was slamming his body up against nearby cars or buildings. "NO!" Bella called out.

Wolverine sped that direction, then bounded into the air. He came down on the Rhino's back and sent several jabs across it. Spiderman grunted out as the Rhino finally dropped his hold. Spiderman tumbled about the ground. The Rhino threw a tantrum and swung at Spiderman as he rolled about the ground. He reached back and threw Wolverine off him and through a nearby diner. Bella noticed the Rhino was having trouble staying on his feet. He shook his head while he staggered about a bit. She grimaced seeing the amount of damage her father had done to him. "How was this thing still standing?" she wondered out loud.

Spiderman quickly sent several shots of web along the Rhino's ankles. He yanked back and the Rhino slammed to the ground, making the entire area around them tremble as he landed. Wanting to make sure he stayed down, Logan called out, "Hey kid, go for a slingshot!"

Logan then flung a manhole cover in Spiderman's direction. Peter fired off a web line catching it then slung it in Rhino's direction. The whole crowd winces as it strikes Rhino in the face knocking him out.

"…Holy shit!… THAT was awesome…" Bella muttered to herself.

Spiderman nodded towards Logan, as he helped the police get Rhino situated. "Um… thanks."

"Sure thing, kid…"

Spiderman glanced Bella's direction and gave a simple nod. She smiled in return. Logan drew back a breath, "Ya know. We could use someone like you… I've a feeling yah'd fit right in. Something to think about…"

He froze at Logan's words, "You mean attend the academy?"

Logan shrugged and took out a cigar and lit it. "I don't see why ya couldn't. Ya could bring yer aunt along…"

The teenage boy behind the mask gazed Bella's direction once more. She was helping an older couple into a cab. "And what about Spiderman?"  
"That's up to you, kid. I'm just sayin' ya got a choice. If ya wanna remain solo; I get it. Trust me, I've been there. But ya being part of a team has its perks as well. I better get… I guess I'll see ya around. Ya got some damn guts, kid. That's for sure."

"Hey Lil Devil…"

Bella smiled and hugged him. Clint nodded in Logan's direction as he kissed the top of Bella's head. "I'm guessing you came to say your goodbyes?"

She nodded and hugged him even tighter. Clint closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep it together. "Good for you, Bells. I want you to go. Get out there. Discover just who you really are, but most importantly, I want you to have fun… There's nothing wrong with having a little fun and letting loose for once. Do you hear me!?" She smiled with a nod, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I love you kiddo."

Logan drew back a breath as she broke into sobs. "Come now… none of that…" Clint whispered and wiped her eyes with his thumbs as he looked her in the eyes. "I'll always be here… You know that. You're a little over four hours away. I'll come check on you every now and then. Maybe we'll have lunch or dinner sometime."

"I'd like that." she said softly. Clint nodded and hugged her once more.

"I'm gonna miss you Clint."  
"I'll miss you too, Lil Devil. But, I'll see you around. You know that. Now- you had better go on. It's getting late and you got a good drive ahead of you."

He kissed her forehead, then waved her off. The moment Clint Barton shut that door, he leaned against it. His heart felt as though it shattered into a million pieces. Yet, at the same time, he was relieved. Deep down, he knew she'd be better off.

Tony drew back a breath the moment Bella and Logan came off the elevator. Natasha was at the bar, knocking back a few. Bella swallowed back rather nervously, but said nothing as she headed on to her room. Logan followed with a few boxes. He set the boxes on her bed and started to help load up whatever they could. Before long, Bella lifted her eyes towards the doorway as they heard the clearing of the throat. Tony made a certain face and pulled the door to as he entered the room. He gently took the box that was currently in Bella's hands and set it down.

"Okay… you made your point. Now, how do we fix this?"

Bella half laughed and shook her head. Tony then gently cupped her chin, "You want to attend school with your buddy? Done. You want to feel more like a family? I can make it happen. Just stick around… and you'll see. Things will be different. Better…"  
Logan said nothing while he curiously watched his daughter's reaction. This was her choice after all and Logan wasn't about to pressure her either way. He just hoped she'd choose him…

"You truly think my mother is capable of change?"  
Tony nodded with full assurance, "And so am I… The three of us… We can do this… Come on kid. Let's make it work."

Bella glanced upon her father. He simply shrugged and stopped packing for a moment, "Yer choice darlin'. I ain't about to stir the pot on this. It's yer life. Yer in charge of it. No one else."

She turned back towards Tony, "This isn't a family… this…" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I mean we've already been through this! I can't do it! I've made up my mind."

Her bottom lip quivered and she looked towards the door. "And once again… that's all the proof I need! She's out there… Drinking herself silly. You're the one trying to talk me into staying. And I don't even like you, man!"

The door flung open at this and Logan hopped up. Natasha and Bella eyed one another down.

Bella continued her conversation with Tony, but kept her eyes on her mother.

"She's been raising me for damn near ten years, now. I've yet to hear the words 'I love you' or even received so much as a hug. Our entire relationship has been nothing more than a business contract between mother and daughter. If I kept my mouth shut and did as I was told, we were fine. Our only moments of bonding were when she took it upon herself to train me. But even that was cold and distant."  
"I wasn't aware you needed so much coddling."

Bella sort of laughs at her mother's comment. "Coddling!? You would call it that. I was six years old! SIX! I lost my parents! And you acted as if I just lost a pet or something. You wouldn't even let me fucking cry. Because crying makes you weak… So tell me mom… WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CRYING?!"

Logan swallowed back with raised brows at his daughter's words while Tony grimaced. Bella continued her rant, "Or is this just another one of the infamous Black Widow's cons? If so, well played… It's damn near believable!"

"Isabella…" her mother said with a pleading voice.

"And that's another thing… It's Bella. Always has been… I hate it when you call me Isabella."

"Okay then… it's Bella. So what else do you want? Bedtime stories? Little mother/daughter slumber parties? We paint each other's nails and…"  
Bella shook her head in disbelief, "I don't want a damn thing from you. Don't worry mom… You're free! You can finally focus on the more important things in life. And not worry about the condom that busted years ago in - I'm guessing Russia? Right?" Natasha actually looked offended by her daughter's words. "That's about what I figured." Bella stated and went back to packing her things.

Her mom made her way over and gently placed a hand along her daughter's, "Don't…" she said and went to put the item back up.

Bella glared at her mother and snatched the item from her mother's hand. She then placed it back into the box. The girl continued to pack.

"Bella… please… Just knock it off. This little scene you're putting on… It's done run its course. You got your way. You wanted things to change and that's what's going to happen. So you can knock this shit off now!"

Logan's teeth grinded together but still he kept his mouth shut. He let his daughter call all the shots. Bella's entire body felt heated over. This rage within was building and it only continued to grow the more her mother spoke. Natasha took it upon herself to start unloading the boxes. She was putting everything back where it was. "Put… the… stuff… back…" Bella hissed.

Her mother's eyes darted towards her, "KNOCK IT OFF!" Natasha shouted. "YOU WANT ME TO SAY I LOVE YOU. FINE! I LOVE YOU!"

How she longed to hear those words from her mother's lips. But not like this… Bella nodded and came to her feet, "On second thought, I don't need any of this shit." She stuffed a box into her mother's arms, "KEEP IT!"

Tony grabbed Bella by the arm on the way out. She jerked out of his hold and rushed out of the house. Logan hurriedly packed whatever he could get his hands on. Important things such as clothes, shoes, pictures, etc… Tony entered the room and went to intervene. He took a box right out from Logan's arms. Logan sighed and swiftly grabbed Tony by the scruff of his shirt. He pressed him up against the wall.

"Ya ain't so tough without that tinfoil of yers. Watch yourself, bub… I doubt ya wanna attach a wheelchair to that suit of yers." He snapped his head in Natasha's direction, "Ya blew it darlin' and ya know it. Our daughter might not know ya well enough to read ya. But, I sure can. It fucking hurts don't it? Ya actually meant it. But she'll never know that! Cause yer as cold hearted as they come. She's right… Ya can go back to living up to yer name. Then again, you never truly stopped, did ya? Ya raised yer daughter like it was a job. Now, get the fuck out of my way or I'll be making a couple kabobs for dinner!"

Logan hurriedly packed what he could of her things and loaded them into the cab he had waiting for them. When he hopped on in, he noticed Bella was huddled into a corner. Her body was flushed over and she was gasping for air. "Hey…" he softly called out.

"Just give me a minute…" she uttered looking to be in pain.

He nodded, but had a look of concern about him. Logan had hoped by getting her away from the situation "it" would be contained. But it only grew worse on the drive back. Logan had the driver pull over, once they came across a wooded area. "Let's go…" he said sternly.

His daughter looked to him confused. Logan then exited the cab, heading on into the woods. She opened her door and followed. "Go on…" he motioned with a nod. "All that bullshit you've been holding on to… Just fucking let it out!"

She cut him a puzzled look, "What is it you want me to do exactly?"

He sort of shrugged and drew back the deepest of breaths. Bella raised her brows as her father's hands balled up. The veins along his body swelled up as his face turned beet red. He threw his head back and hollered out to the sky. Bella swallowed back on this. His head reeled back towards her, "Your turn, shortcake."

"You want me to yell?"

He nodded with a slight shrug, "Or whatever it takes to release it…"

She half laughed and shook her head. Logan let out another holler, only it damn near sounded like howling. "Okay then…" she uttered and sucked back a breath.

She screamed out alongside her father. And it was then she realized it was genuinely working. Flashes of everything she'd been through within the last few years hit. One after another over and over… Her calling out to the sky became even more powerful. So much so, Bella came to her knees and pulled at her hair and at that very moment, all she could see was red…

Logan staggered back and reached to his heart. He could sense it and knew they were in big trouble. The Wolverine knew he was going to have his hands full in taming the beast within, when it came to Bella Romanoff.

Bella had this nervous look about her as they pulled up to the academy.

"Ya ready?"

She nodded but with widened eyes. Logan chuckled, "Ah, yer gonna fit in just fine, darlin'."He opened the door and grabbed her things. Bella helped him grab what was left.

"Is this a castle or a school?"

Logan smirked but didn't comment. After a beat he spoke, "Just put yer stuff down here for now. I'll grab it once we get yer room set up."

"Room…" she then pondered out loud.

They put the boxes and luggage down at the door. Logan then opened the door for her. Just as he assumed, she drew attention… of the wrong kind. A boy cocked his head about and wiggled his brows. Logan smiled and nodded at him as he made his way over. He wrapped his arm around the teenage boy's shoulder, "Pretty hot, isn't she?"

"Yeah… Who is she?"

Logan discreetly grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned into his ear, "Meet my daughter, Gumbo…"

The boy's eyes widened. "No way…" he uttered with a gulp.

Bella cut her father a strange look. He patted the kid on the shoulder, "Bella this is Remy."

She nodded towards the boy that had a rather fearful look upon him, "Um, what's his deal?"

Logan shrugged, "He mentioned something about bad sushi at lunch today."

"Oh been there…" she commented nonchalantly.

Once they exited the area. Remy swallowed back "Fuck! Old man Logan has a daughter?!"

Logan knocked on a particular door. Bella took notice of the other students walking down the hallway. They cut her and Logan odd looks. An older red haired woman made her way over. She smiled warmly upon Logan, "Good to have you back."

Bella's father nodded in return. She heard another voice telling them to enter. Logan opened the door and they stepped inside. The man at the desk smiled and made his way around. Bella regarded the fancy looking wheelchair he was in.  
"And who do we have here?"

The woman had welcomed herself inside as well, pulling the door shut behind her. Logan cleared his throat and glanced his daughter's way once more before answering.

"Bella this is Charles Xavier and that…" He motioned towards the pretty red head, "is Jean Grey." Logan then leaned against the wall and lit a cigar.  
"Now Logan, you know how I feel about that."  
Bella saw her father nod and caught the wink he sent her. "I know…" he said and took a long drag anyhow. Bella softly laughed and shook her head.

"By the way this is Bella Romanoff… my daughter..."

Jean and Charles were blown away completely. Bella took notice and looked upon her father rather nervously.

"Did you say daughter?" Jean questioned looking as though she'd go into shock.

"That's right Red… See the resemblance?" Logan taunted but cut Bella a playful look.

"Well I'll be…" Professor Xavier said. "You'll have to pardon our reactions to this news. We hadn't any idea Logan had a daughter."

"Yeah, I didn't either."

Jean snapped Logan a look, "What? I didn't…"

Logan took another drag of his cigar, "So there yah go, yer newest student." Xavier took Bella's hand and properly welcomed her.

"Let's find you a room. We'll get you all set up." Jean offered. Bella glanced upon her father once more with a hint of shyness.

"Ya go on with Jean now. I'll be there shortly."

She nodded and followed Jean out. Jean led her up a set of stairs. Bella's eyes widened at the seemingly never ending hallway. There were more students wandering about. A few of them stopped and merely gawked her direction. Bella found herself blushing and walking at a faster pace. About halfway down, Jean came to a stop. She opened a certain door and motioned for Bella to enter.

Bella stepped inside the room. There was a twin size bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a desk/chair with a laptop, a small chest with drawers and a closet. Jean curiously observed as Bella looked around.

"This is one of our smaller rooms. We have bigger ones… However, those require a roommate. I figured you might want your space."

Bella nodded in agreement, "Thank you. It's perfect."

Jean smiled, "You're quite welcome, Bella. Welcome to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning."

"Oh… wow… that's a mouthful."

The red head laughed,"It can be."

"No worse than Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

The older woman narrowed her eyes on this, "What?"

Bella smiled, "Exactly…"

"Well I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, I'm just across the hall three doors down."  
Bella nodded. Just before Jean was to leave, she pivoted back around, "It was wonderful meeting you Bella. I truly hope you feel at home here." With that, she exited the room.

Bella drew back a deep breath as she looked around once more. She swallowed back a knot however, as the Parkers entered her mind. Bella gazed out the window to the room. It overlooked a courtyard. She thought it to be a rather pretty view. Afterword, she went and gathered a few of her things.

"Need help?"

The new girl turned to see a couple boys rushing over. Bella tried to keep from gawking in a stupor. One of them was covered in azure fur. He had pointed ears and a tail. The other truly looked as though an angel. He had beautiful white wings. Bella opened her mouth but nothing came out. The boys raised their brows. "You alright there?" one of them asked.

She nodded and the boys chuckled. They took it upon themselves to grab the other boxes. "Where to?" The one with the wings questioned. She swallowed back, even more nervous than before. They followed Bella to her room and set her things on the bed.

"I'm Warren and this is Kurt."

"Bella…" she said with a slight blush. The boys smiled.

"Bella..." Warren repeated with a nod.

"Well… hope to see you around. Welcome…"

"Thank you."

The azure looking one did a slight gentleman's bow before exiting the room. Bella found herself giggling. She shook her head as she thought about the two odd looking boys. She dug through her things, looking for something in particular. Once she found it, she took it out and placed it on her nightstand. It was a picture of Peter Parker. She sat at the edge of the bed and simply stared upon it for a few moments before unloading the rest of her stuff.

"I see yer still learning to stay in the lines…" her father teased as he had entered the room. She was hanging up the rainbow picture Peter had given her when they first met.

"Something like that…" she uttered with a shrug.

Logan nodded, looking around the room, "Ya need any help?"

"I got it…"

"Well if ya need anything I'm right across from ya…" She looked to him rather wide eyed.

"Yeah... I'm guessin' Jean did that on purpose."

"The teachers live at the school, too?"

"Eh, some of us do."  
"That's so weird…" she muttered under her breath.

Bella looked to her father's hands in thought, "So you got claws…" He nodded with a cocked brow. She then glanced towards her door, "And there's a guy with wings and another guy with blue fur… he had a freaking tail!"

Logan chuckled, "Ya must've met birdbrain and fuzzy elf."

"So… what's with them?"

"They're mutants, darlin'. Just like you…."  
"Am I gonna grow a tail or claws?!"

"Yer a strange girl ya know that?"  
"I'm strange?!"

"Ya got fangs and ya got the features of a damn fox or something. Yet, yer questioning the looks of those boys."

She frowned, looking offended. Logan burst out in laughter. She pouted slightly, "It's not funny!"

He left her room after that and she growled under her breath. Logan of course picked this up and it had him laughing even harder. Bella rolled her eyes and finished unpacking.

Bella timidly made her way about the mansion. She was doing her best to not wind up lost. She couldn't believe how insane everything was. She giggled to herself at the thought of Tony Stark seeing the place. He'd wanna buy the place or have some sort of percentage in ownership. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the idea. She looked at some of the pictures hanging on the walls.

She turned a certain direction however, as she heard a group of students heading her way. They were laughing about something and had a couple boxes of pizzas and sodas.

"Hey! I don't remember the professor saying anything about a new student." Bella heard one of the girls say. She had a rather raspy southern belle sound to her voice.

"Me either." the other girl replied.

The boy that was with them nodded Bella's way, "You hungry?"

Bella smiled shyly, "I'm okay. Thanks…"

"Come now… We got plenty of food." the southern belle offered as she made her way over, "We won't take no for an answer."

She then took Bella by the hand and dragged her towards the group. Bella nervously drew back a breath. She also noticed the girl had on gloves. She wondered why that was, especially in the summer like it was now. Even more odd was the fact the girl was even wearing a long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, a scarf around her neck in addition.

"What's your name, sug?"

"Bella…"

The girl smiled, "That's a pretty name. I'm Rogue and this is Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, and Remy."

Bella nodded towards Remy, "We've met."

Rogue raised her brows on this as her eyes darted towards Remy, "Did you now?"

Remy cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Um yeah… I bet you'll never guess who her father is, cherie…"

The others looked to Bella in observation. The one they called Bobby shrugged, "You mean like one of the professors?"

Remy nodded and cut Bella a wink. She sighed realizing that this had become a game now. Rogue reared back and looked Bella up and down, "I don't know but you sure are pretty."

Bella blushed. "Um thanks…"

"I'm gonna go with Professor Summers." The one they called Bobby uttered.

"Nah, wouldn't he be too young to have a daughter her age?!" Rogue stated questionably.

Bobby shrugged, "I can't think of anyone else. I doubt it's Professor McCoy and we all know it's not Professor Xavier."

"Bobby!" Rogue scolded and he cleared his throat, whilst rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I didn't mean it like that…"  
"Sure you didn't." Remy taunted with a grin and Bobby sighed.

"Oh come on man…"

"Would you two shut it! I'm a tryin' to think." Rogue said studying Bella's features. Her jaw suddenly dropped and she covered her mouth, "Well I'll be…"

Remy tilted his head upon Rogue. The others looked upon her in wonder. "Logan!" she exclaimed. Bella nodded with a slight grin.

"How'd you…" Remy started to question.

Rogue had this genuine beam to her. Bella's eyes widened as Rogue dragged her into the room. She eagerly sat Bella down at a chair. Bella took notice of the Spiderman paraphernalia on the other side of the room. She blinked a few times and reached to her temples.  
"Are you alright?"

Bella nodded, "Spiderman…" she muttered.

Kitty grinned and plopped down on the bedspread with Spiderman swinging about on a web.

"He's awesome, right?!"

Bella smiled, "That he is…"

"Yeah …meet Kitty's future husband." Rogue said behind laughter.

"That's right…" Kitty said with a dreamy sigh.

Bella's face heated over with sheer jealousy. She suddenly felt very silly. Of course other women dreamed of Spiderman. She just hadn't prepared herself…

"Are you alright?!" Rogue questioned with alarm, seeing as how Bella's entire face was deep red.

"Um yeah… I just need some fresh air… excuse me…"

They each looked upon her oddly as she damn near ran out of the room. Bella darted outside and hid off to a corner of the courtyard. She reached to her gut and started to miserably laugh.

"Husband…" She mumbled to herself and shook her head.

She leaned against one of the pillars and sunk down to the ground.

"Hey…"

Her eyes batted about as she came to. She felt another light kick at the bottom of her foot. "Ya got a room with a bed ya know."

Bella hurriedly shot up and dusted herself off. She hadn't any idea she'd fallen asleep. Her father narrowed his eyes upon her, "Why ya out here, anyhow?"

Bella shrugged and her tummy rumbled. Logan nodded as he heard it. "Let's go, kid."

"Go?"

"Yer hungry, ain't ya?"

He didn't give her a chance to comment. He simply started walking away. Bella followed him into a kitchen. He pulled out a chair and had her sit down. Logan made his way to a silver fridge and began rummaging through it. "What kind of lunch meat ya like? We got a little bit of everything."

"Um turkey is fine."

He nodded and was taking things out and piling them up on a counter, "Mustard, Mayo? Pickles? Whattaya like?"

Bella laughed as he started making the sandwich, anyhow. Once he was done, he placed a white plate before her with a sandwich cut in halves and potato chips to the side. "Ya want tea, soda, milk?"

"Soda…"

"Gotcha…"

Logan brought her the soda. He also made him a plate and sat beside her at the island. "There's plenty of food. When yer hungry just help yourself."

"Everything tastes funny now…"

Logan half laughed, "It will until you adapt to yer senses. "

"So I get this from you, right?"

Logan nodded, "Fraid so kid. Sorry bout that."

"So what are we, exactly? I mean besides mutants. Are we like animals?"

"In a way…" he answered with a shrug. "Honestly, I'm not even sure what the hell I am."

Something about that had Bella laughing, "Good to know."  
"Just being straight with ya."

He leaned back and sipped from his drink, "Wolverine…" She peered over as she chewed a bit of her sandwich. "That's what they call me. Everyone here as a name in which they go by when on the field. You'll be needing one, too… Just haven't decided what yet. I suppose we can see how ya do in the danger room and go from there."

"Danger room?!"

He nodded, "That's where we practice our skills to their fullest ability. It's the closest thing to being face to face with actual combat."  
"So that's what this school is about? Becoming part of this X-Men team?"  
"There's a bit more to it… Ya see Bella, Charles built this school in hopes of giving mutants somewhere they could finally call home. For many years we were outcasts…separated from society. Much like they did back in the days of segregation. No one wanted our kind around. Hell, a lot of them still don't. This school is about incorporating being a mutant in the real world; not so much about becoming an X-Men. There have been students that took different roads once they graduated. Something ya have time to think about."

"So if I chose to become an X-Men, I'd be fighting alongside of you?"

Logan nodded, "If that's what ya wanted. It's not a requirement Bella… It's a choice. First off ya need to understand what being an X-Men is about. I suppose the best form of example is much like yer friend, Peter. He stands for a cause much like we do; to protect mankind. In our cause, we include the mutant kind, as well. We also stand for equality. Something that's still a struggle to this day. Many see us as a threat. And unfortunately, some of us are. Such as mutants like The Brotherhood. They solely stand for mutant rights and are against humans."

Bella raised her brows on this. He eyed her in return, "Long story…and yer sure to learn it all the longer you attend this school. That, and Professor Xavier teaches his students everything about mutant history as well as mankind. That's one of the classes you'll be attending once school starts up in the fall. Won't be long now..."

The next morning…

Bella stepped out of her room. She had her hair pulled back, workout clothes on, and her gym bag in hand. She'd spotted the gym on the way back from the kitchen last night. It was engrained into her, all Bella knew was training. Relief washed over her as she found the gym empty. She put on her headphones and began her usual routine with whatever the gym had to offer.

Bella was so wrapped up in what she was doing, she hadn't a clue that she had an audience. The man tilted his head about fully impressed by what he was witnessing. He reared back as she spun herself about a bar and landed right before him. She cut him a rather startled look and quickly lowered her headphones. The man before her had on a pair of black shades. He kept his hair parted to the side and was wearing black boots, blue jeans and a black v neck shirt. He offered a hand "Scott Summers. And you are…."  
'Bella Romanoff."

He nodded and glanced towards the gymnast bars she had been using, "Pretty impressive stuff."  
"Um, thanks…" Bella said, unwrapping the tape from her hands.

"I wasn't aware we were getting a new student." Bella nodded not sure what to say to that. "Well… It was a pleasure. Keep up the hard work. That's what I like to see. You'll fit in great Ms. Romanoff. Welcome aboard."

Jean led Bella to one of the gathering areas of the mansion. She snapped Jean a wide eyed look as the room was filled with students her age and other professors. "Um… what is this….?" Bella inquired with a whisper.

Jean smiled, but didn't comment. Once they entered the room, Jean wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder. "Everyone, let's give a warm welcome to our newest addition. This is Bella Romanoff, the daughter of our very own Mr. Logan Howlett."

Whispers and gasps were heard across the room. Bella wanted to hide, she didn't like having everyone's attention like that. She swallowed back nervously.

"Bella, this is Professor Hank McCoy…."

Logan stifled a laugh seeing the look on her face once she caught wind of Beast.

"Professor Munroe, Professor Summers…"

Logan noticed the look of disapproval Scott was cutting his daughter. His lip curled at this.

"Watch yerself boy scout." he muttered under his breath.

"And we have Rogue, Remy, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Kurt, Warren, and Piotr or Peter as we often refer to him."

Bella nodded taking in the peculiar assortment of students. Bella gave a slight wave and everyone but Scott laughed. In fact he didn't stick around very long. Something only Jean took notice of. Once she had Bella mingling amongst her peers, Jean went to find Scott. He was in his classroom setting up for the new year.

"Something wrong?"

He cranked his head in her direction, "No…"  
"You sure left in a hurry."

Scott shrugged, "Already met her."  
"And what did you think?" she asked with a true beam about her.

Scott rather sighed, "Don't know. Hard to tell, but something tells me that girl is going to be trouble."

Jean just looked at him, flabbergasted. "How do you figure that, Scott? You just met her and she's been nothing but polite since she got here."

Scott just shook his head, turning away from her, "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Jean stood there, wondering what Scott's problem was.

Logan was off to a corner of the room merely observing. Bella was laughing along with the other students and seemed to be enjoying herself, for once. Jean had made her way back and took notice of the look on Logan's face. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yep."

"So what's the story?"

Logan cocked a brow Jean's way. She was smiling, but her eyes were on the students. He cleared his throat and had this uncomfortable expression about him.

"What is it?"  
"Let's just say the girl's had it pretty rough." Jean looked to him, concerned. "Her mother…real piece of work that one…" he went on.

She quietly listened as Logan told her everything he knows. Something he'd never tell anyone else, but Logan knew he could always count on Jean. Once he finished, Jean hugged his arm to her and smiled at him, "You're going to be a great father Logan, the look on your face says it all."

"More of your psychic stuff, Jeanie?"

"No Logan, I just know a good thing when I see it…"

Patting him on the back, Jean then wandered over see what all the kids are talking about.

"Thank you," Logan whispered.

A few days had gone by and Bella seemed to be fitting in more and more. She smiled more and Logan took notice of the certain students whose company she preferred. Ones such as Rogue, Kurt, Bobby, and Jubilee. She was a bit standoffish with Remy and Warren. He figured it had to do with their overabundance of flirtation. That didn't stop Warren from trying, though. Remy had his eyes on Rogue, but then again, he always had. Logan had a feeling that some of that flirtation had to do with trying to make Rogue jealous. Warren on the other hand, was determined. He went out his way to shower her with compliments and just making sure he was "around". Logan nevertheless found it interesting… Kurt seemed to be crushing on his daughter, as well. Only he wasn't near as obvious about it. And he went about it at with a more gentlemanly approach. He was doing odd favors such as bringing her something to drink or eat. He rolled his eyes as he watched Kurt pick a rose from the courtyard garden with his tail and handed it to Bella.

Bella smiled, "Um thank you…"

Logan sighed amongst himself, seeing the look of guilt about her. Something he noticed damn near anytime one of the guys would pull something like that. And like usual, every night Bella would spend nearly 3 to 4 hours hitting the gym. Logan felt as though he were stalking his own daughter. But he wanted to learn more about her and wasn't sure how else to go about it, other than interrogating her to death. Logan truly hoped she'd take Clint Barton's advice and let herself be free. However, she was so focused on self-discipline she wouldn't allow herself much time with the students. By the time her shyness would wear off and she got comfortable enough to have a little fun… Logan found his daughter looking to the time. Like clockwork, she'd vanish and be hitting it hard in the gym. And that wasn't an exaggeration. He'd never seen a girl her age put her body through the torment and hell his daughter did.

Now… he was a firm believer in training. But at the lengths his daughter went to? It had him cringing, knowing she'd been doing this since she were little. Logan entered the gym and sat simply on a nearby bench and waited for her session to be done. She peered over as she was punching at a bag.

She nodded his way and continued. Her father drew back a breath and made his way over. He moved the punching bag out of the way and stood before her, "Two hours… Four times a week. No more than that…"

She reared back at his words, "Excuse me!?"  
"You're putting yer body through too much. It needs a break and so do you."

She shook her head on this. "My body is just fine and so am I."

"Listen… You're here… Not there… Ya don't have to do this."

Bella rolled her eyes and used a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow. "Thought you weren't going to tell me what to do…" she challenged.  
Logan half laughed as he nodded, "So we're going to play that game, are we now?"

"I don't play games…"  
"Neither do I, darlin'. I believe your mother played enough of those for the both of us."

"I'm not her…"  
"I never said ya were… but if you don't watch yerself…"

Her gaze was cold as hell as she stared him down, "I'll what? Turn out like her? Is that what you're trying to say?!" She then gritted her teeth, "I'M NOT HER! I'LL NEVER BE HER! SO FUCK OFF!"

Logan raised his brows on this. He drew back a breath and took out a cigar as his daughter grabbed her bag and exited the gym. "Dammit…" he mumbled.

Bella rushed towards her room. On the way there, Gambit bumped into her. Everyone's jaw dropped as she had him up against the wall with her hand clamped around his throat. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled right into his face.

She felt a hand along her shoulder. "That's enough…" Scott said in a warning tone.

Bella blinked a few times, then a look of shock came over her. "Remy… I … I'm so sorry!" she said with a voice full of remorse. She looked to her hands with a mixture of shock and fear. Jean had taken the scene in and was about to say something when Scott dragged her into the professor's office.

"That is not acceptable around here!"

Jean entered the room and quickly shut the door. Xavier looked up from his desk in wonder.

"Sir, I don't know what happened. I…" Bella started to explain.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You might get away with that from wherever you came from. But we have…"

Jean put a hand along Scott's shoulder, and met his eyes with a certain look. She then glanced in the young girl's direction, "Bella… what happened?" she asked in a softer, non-threatening tone.

Scott rolled his eyes, "YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED! She was choking…"

"I didn't mean it! I…" Bella looked to her hands and her heart raced, "I'd never hurt anyone like that."

"But you did!"

"SCOTT!" Jean scolded.

Bella reached to her temples, "Everything's so loud!"

Jean hurriedly took Bella by the hand, leading her into another room. Jean cut off all the lights and shut the doors. Bella leaned against the wall looking ill.

"Better?"

Bella nodded, but had her eyes closed. "I didn't mean to hurt him…"  
"I know you didn't…"

Bella opened her eyes, "You barely know me…"

Jean smiled and cupped her chin, "I just know certain things. It's not in your nature to willingly hurt others. Especially someone you consider a friend." A few tears streamed down Bella's face as she peered up to the woman's face.

"What did you see Bella?"

"Red…"  
"And what were you feeling?"

"Anger, pain…." Bella closed her eyes once more.

"Fear…"

"What is it you fear?"

Bella shook her head, "Can I go now? Please? I'm just really tired."

Jean forced a smile and nodded. "Go on…"

Bella nodded and darted out of the room. Logan raised his brows as he entered the area and saw everyone in the hallway fussing over Remy.

"What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask your flesh and blood?" Scott smarted.

Logan reared back glancing towards her room, "What are ya rambling on about?"  
Jean rushed on over and pulled Logan into one of the nearest classrooms. "What the hell is going on?!" he demanded.

Jean told Logan what she saw and the look on Bella's face; how it seemed as though she wasn't even aware of what she was doing. Logan staggered back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dammit… It's my fault."  
"Why would you think that?"

"I said some things that set "it" off."  
"Set what off?"

Logan miserably laughed, "Ya know how I used to have my little blackouts?" Jean's eyes widened in thought.

"There ya go. Like father like daughter. Now I gotta figure out how the fuck I'm gonna help her. Hell Jean, I still have episodes myself. Granted, they're rare but they're there. So how the hell do I help a 15 year old girl through something like that?!"

"Just so you know, darling… you can push me around any time you want."  
"Remy…" Bella uttered with guilt as he plopped down beside her.

"I knew it. You dig me don't you, Cherie?"

Warren rolled his eyes as he heard this. Bella was writing Peter a note. Old fashioned but she didn't have an email address in which to send him anything. And he hadn't been answering her texts or her phone calls. Part of her was beginning to fear he might be having second thoughts, after all. Her thoughts got the better of her as she wondered… What if Spiderman had gotten hurt? But then again, wouldn't Aunt May have called? Bella scrolled through her phone and she gave a longing look at their numbers. She sighed and stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"She tried to kill you… How does that signify her being "into you"?"

"Ah, no need to be jealous." Remy then tilted his head however, just as Rogue was stepping out of a cab.

Her hands were full of shopping bags. Bella giggled on how he nearly tripped over himself to get there.

"See? Remy's hopeless. I on the other hand…"

"Warren… I've told you already. I'm seeing someone."

"And just how serious is this relationship?"

Bella sighed, lifting her eyes upon Warren, "Look I'm flattered… But I've made it clear. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, the nerdy looking guy on your nightstand. The one that you keep calling and texting. But he never replies…"

"He has his reasons and Peter isn't nerdy!"

"Hmm… I'm just saying if I was your man, I sure wouldn't ignore you and I wouldn't be caught dead in those glasses, nor would I ever dress like that! I mean…. Do you not get how hot you are?!"  
"Peter dresses just fine and he's not ignoring me. I'm sure something's come up."  
"Peter?! That's his name? Wow, it totally goes with the picture!"

Colossus aka Peter cut Warren a look, "And Warren is that much better?" he scoffed causing Bella to laugh.

"I have to agree with him on that one." Bella taunted with a grin.

"Ouch…"

She shrugged and continued to laugh as she worked on her letter to Peter. Warren hopped off the brick wall they were all sitting on. He offered a hand as he spread his wings about.  
"Perhaps, if I were to take the lady on a more scenic route? Maybe out to dinner and a movie?"

Bella snorted on this, "You never stop do you?"  
"When you really want something, why would you…"

Everyone's jaw dropped as Warren's mouth was suddenly webbed shut.

"He has a point… besides she already has what she wants. At least I hope so…."

Her heart kicked to life and felt as though it'd fly out of her chest. "Peter?!"

(Let me know what you think by leaving your review/comment. Keep in mind I will be working on my story for the contest. I will return in a few days and update with chapter 8 first then update my other works. Thank you Mommy4Thomas for beta'ing this bad boy. Loves you!)


	8. Chapter 8 One's Claim

Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight or Marvel. 

Bella hopped up and hugged Peter. He smiled and slightly lifted her off the ground. He then spun her about as they kissed. Warren bitterly removed the webbing from his mouth and rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you're here!" she happily exclaimed.

"Yeah… I wanted to surprise you Izzy…" he hinted as to why he never answered her calls or texts.

She hugged him once again, with her head resting against his shoulder. Peter cut Warren a look of warning however, as he was eyeing the two of them. Her jaw dropped as she saw Aunt May through the corner of her eye. Aunt May smiled and waved at her as she was getting her bag from the back of the cab. Bella dropped her hold on Peter and rushed over. Peter turned with a beam about as Bella hugged Aunt May, as well. Bella found herself tearing up a bit. They truly had caught her by surprise.

Aunt May smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Let me help…" Bella said taking notice of the luggage in the back of the cab.

She narrowed her eyes though, thinking it was an awful lot for just a few days visit. But she wasn't about to be rude and comment on it. Piotr made his way over and began to help them unload as well. Once Aunt May caught wind of him, she reared back, "My, aren't you a big boy?"

Peter glanced over as well and he raised his brows on this. Bella giggled at the Parkers reactions to him. Piotr gave a friendly smile and headed into the manor with a couple of their bags. Once they finished unpacking and were all inside Piotr looked over to Peter, "You're him, aren't you?""

He raised his brows on this, "him…?"

The much taller boy smiled looking to be in awe. "Spiderman…" he said with a whisper.

"Oh… him…"

Bella smiled. Peter drew back a breath on this and glanced upon his aunt and girlfriend.

"Yeah… I'm him…" Peter admitted with a hint of nerves.

He wasn't quite sure how to feel about everyone knowing his secret now. But he knew if he were going to attend this school, there was no way he could continue keeping it hidden. Piotr offered Peter his hand, "Big fan… I honestly can't believe you're here."

"I know, right?" Peter uttered and grimaced on how that sounded.

Piotr laughed and Bella giggled shaking her head. "Peter…"she softly scolded.

He cut her an apologetic glance. She merely grinned and shook her head.

"You're Spiderman?" Warren said in a scoffing matter.

"Do you need further proof?" he taunted in return.

Rogue merely gawked in disbelief. She was too star struck to utter a word. Gambit on the other hand, was sizing Peter up, along with Warren. Logan nodded towards them as he entered the room with Dr. McCoy in mid-conversation. He hadn't expected Peter's arrival. "Hey kid!" he called out and walked over offering his hand. Peter smiled as he shook it.

"Mrs. Parker…" Logan greeted with a nod.

She smiled, "Mr. Howlett, how are you?

"Doing real good. How bout yerself?"

"Likewise…"

Dr. McCoy rushed on over and took the luggage from Mrs. Parker's hold, "Please, allow me."  
"Why thank you!" Mrs. Parker said, but cut Bella a wide eyed look.

Bella stifled a laugh, remembering how she reacted the same way when she first met Beast. Logan grabbed a few things as well and motioned for the Parkers to follow him. Bella looked to her father in surprise as he placed Peter in the room right next door to her. She honestly figured he'd have him a lot further away. Then again, she was thinking along the lines of 'just visiting'.

"Why don't ya help Peter get situated, Bella? Hank and I will get Mrs. Parker to her room."

Bella nodded as Logan and Hank escorted Mrs. Parker to another room. Peter looked around, taking everything in.

"Seems we both have private rooms."

He nodded, but seemed rather tense. Bella pointed to the wall, "I'm on the other side."

He raised his brows on this, "Oh… really?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yep…" he said and cleared his throat.

"I'm really glad you came to visit."

Peter chuckled on this and pulled his door to, "About that…" he said with a grin as he sat on the bed motioned her over. Bella smiled and sat beside him.

"Izzy… I'm not really here to visit…" She narrowed her eyes on this.  
"Look… I'm not quite sure how you're going to take this. But note that my decision on this hasn't anything to do with not trusting you, or anything of that nature. In fact if you don't want me here Izzy, I'll understand and head back to Manhattan before the school year starts. The last thing I'd ever want is for you to feel as though I'm coming on too strong or getting in your way."

"What are you talking about Peter?"

He drew back a breath, "Your father offered me a place here at the academy… I wasn't sure how you'd feel about that."

Her jaw dropped and this odd squeal-like sound escaped her. She hopped off the bed, "You mean you're going to school… HERE?!" Peter chuckled at her reaction. "Oh my god! Peter! That's freaking awesome!"

He drew back a breath of relief. He was truly afraid that she'd feel suffocated by his presence. After everything her mother had pulled, he wanted to be the last person on earth to ever make her feel that way. If she wanted her space, he'd have given her that without argument. Nor would've he allowed it to affect their relationship. But thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case, as she was in his lap hugging him yet again.

"I'm so glad you're here! And why the hell would you think I wouldn't want you here? Seriously?! What's wrong with you?"

He softly laughed and shook his head, "I was bitten by a radioactive spider. There were bound to be side effects."

Bella laughed and petted the top of his head, "Awe, but they're all diminished mental capacities!"

Peter made a pouty face on this, but grew serious once again, "Izzy… this was more about you and getting a new start. That's not something I want to take away from. If my being here…"  
"Peter…"

"Hm?"  
"Shut up!"

Peter's brows raised as he found her lips planted to his. His hands ran along her thighs as the kissing became more eager. He positioned her legs so that she overlapped him. A moan escaped him as she was grinding herself against him.

"Izzy…" he uttered in longing and left trails of kisses along the crevice of her neck.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and Peter lay back on the bed. Bella's eyes widened with a blush as she felt his hard on pressing against her. Peter was too far gone to notice. His tongue was currently exploring hers at the moment. Bella rose once their lips parted. She curiously rose up just enough to observe as he was poking through his jeans. She then got this playful mien about her. Peter reared back at first but damn near creamed his pants as she fondled him. It was just enough to tease as she promptly rolled off him. He turned to his side, facing her. Peter reached over and caressed her cheek. Then he pulled her into his chest.

"I love you Izzy…"

She smiled and snuggled up even more against him, "I love you too Peter. Thank you…"  
"For?"

"Being here… That truly means the world to me." He smiled in return and kissed her forehead. "That explains it…" she whispered in thought.  
"What?"

"Why you hadn't any issue letting them know you were Spiderman…"  
Peter nodded, "Well I figured I wouldn't be able to hide it for long…"  
"True… by the way, the look on Warren's face was priceless."  
"So that's his name…" Peter expressed with a frown.

 

Logan rolled his eyes and lit his cigar. "He might not carry the X gene but there is no denying that he is a genetic mutate" Beast defended.

Scott shook his head and went on… "So that's it? Let's just focus on the bigger picture here. This has more to do with Bella Romanoff then it does Peter Parker. Since when are 'certain' students allowed special treatment. Let me guess she pulled the… daddy, if my boyfriend can't attend this school, I won't card, right?!"

"Listen here, bub. I offered the boy a spot. Ya got a fucking problem with it… ya can deal with me! I've seen the kid fight and he's got what it takes. And ya tell me, boyscout just how many times have you laid down yer life for complete strangers? Not a one of us here stacks up against that kid and ya know it!"  
"We've each laid down our lives! So have these students! Numerously!" Scott fired back.

"The kid is 15 years old! Hell, make that 16 here soon. He had no one standing over his shoulder telling him how it's done. He discovered what he could do and decided to share his gift amongst others. The kid made his own costume, picked out a name, and laid his ass on the line! And the entire time he never expected any recognition over it! He kept his identity sealed away. Now you tell me where the fuck were we when Spiderman - a teenage boy was out there risking his life in order to make some sort of difference?! There's not a chance in hell yer gonna convince me he doesn't belong here. And that's another thing! Ya leave my daughter OUT OF THIS! Ya think I don't see past it? She's my daughter, right? So she's gotta be trouble… Ya don't even know the girl, yet you're willing to pass judgement."  
"She attacked a student."  
"And I bet Gumbo was bitching up a storm, right?"

Jean stifled a giggle on this and Scott cocked a brow her way. She cleared her throat and shrugged, "He has a point. This is Gambit we're talking about…"  
"And what if it were Rogue or Kitty?"

"We can't disregard a student because of their past. If we did… we'd only have a handful of students. Wouldn't be much of a school now would it?" Jean put out there.

"Mr. Parker and Ms. Romanoff are most certainly welcome here. I will never turn away a student that wants to better themselves or needs a little assistance in getting there." Xavier said sounding a bit contrite as his gaze met Scott's. "And that's another thing… The sign on the gate says school for gifted youngsters. It's never read school for mutants."

 

Bella placed Peter's picture of Uncle Ben on his nightstand. She sat on the edge of his bed for a moment and looked upon it. Peter was hanging his clothes up in the closet when they heard a knock at the door.

"Enter…" Peter called out looking to Bella with a shrug.

The door creaked open and Rogue stepped in, followed by Bobby, Kurt, and of course Kitty.

"Sorry… but once I told them you were here. They wouldn't take no for an answer." Rogue declared but mainly glanced Bella's direction, looking apologetic.

Bella smiled and came to her feet. Peter shut his closet door.

"He doesn't look like Spiderman." Bobby said with a shrug.

Peter raised his brows on this. Bella drew back a breath, seeing the dreamlike expression on Kitty's face.

"Peter, this is Bobby, Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty."  
"So is it true?" Kurt inquires curiously.

"Is what true?" Peter asked.

"That you're Spiderman…" Bobby added.

Peter nodded but his eyes widened as Kitty shrieked out. She came at him with open arms and he reacted instinctually. Bella covered her mouth in laughter and Kitty looked around wondering where he went. Kurt and Bobby died in laughter.

"Good reflexes!" Kurt called out.

Peter gave him a thumbs up, "Um, thanks man!"

Bella continued to laugh so hard she had tears running down her face. Logan entered the room and looked around questioning where Peter was. Bella pointed to the ceiling where he clung on for dear life.

"What the hell are ya doing up there?"

"I panicked!" Peter replied eyeing Kitty with caution.

Bella snorted and reached to her gut, "Oh Peter…"

Logan batted his eyes about, forgetting what he even came in here for. He threw his hands in the air and exited the room.

 

"Thank you, sir." Peter said once Xavier personally welcomed him.

Xavier nodded, "There is one issue we must go over however… Until you've completed your training as a team. You're not to suit up."

Peter reared back in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

Xavier drew back a breath on this and wheeled his way around, facing Peter. "We do things differently around here Mr. Parker. We work as a team. That rule stands amongst all my students."

"So you're telling me that until then, Spiderman hangs up the suit, right?"

"Precisely…"  
"So if someone's in danger… I'm supposed to sit around and do nothing until my training is complete?" Xavier nodded. Peter huffed out, "With all due respect, that's not who I am!"

"If you wish to be a student of this school you will abide by this rule and all others. That is how things work around here, Mr. Parker."

Peter's teeth were grinding together. But out of respect for his Izzy, he kept his mouth shut. But he knew damn well he'd be breaking that rule if and when trouble arose.

 

"Peter told me what you did…"

Logan turned back as he was smoking his cigar. He nodded upon his daughter, "And what would that be exactly, darlin'?"

She smiled, "Offering him a place here."

Logan nodded and took a long drag of his cigar, "The way I see it… he's already much more advanced than most of the students here. He's certainly got what it takes. And whether ya think so or not shortcake, so do you."

She drew back a breath and leaned against the wall, "I'm sorry…" Logan raised his brows with a lost look about him.

"For the other day…" she hinted about telling him to fuck off.

He nodded once again and puffed on that cigar of his. "No need. There's gonna be some fights and rough roads to cross. Yer gonna push my buttons and I'm sure I'll push yers. But I don't meant ta. I just want ya to keep in mind that this is yer new start. Yer in control and ya can leave that b.s ya once called a life. Things are different around here. If ya want it bad enough."

Belle thought on this for a moment as something else came to mind, "I'm surprised you have him living next door…"

Logan half laughed and shook his head, "Yer gonna do what yer gonna do. I just gotta try and trust ya both… Besides, there's not a lot I can do about the situation."

"Situation?"

"The imprint…"  
She laughed remembering the guy she met back in Forks and his story about the shifter imprint.

"Imprint?" she questioned.

Logan drew back a breath and finished his cigar. "Yer not even aware… are ya darlin'?"

She reared back, "What are you talking about!?"  
"Well hell Bella, I thought ya knew…"

Logan thought back to the hospital. That's right, Izzy… I love you dammit. I've been in love with you. That was the very moment Logan knew he was FUCKED! And that's what he meant by his thoughts that day. Just what I fucking need… First day I meet the daughter I never knew I had and she's done imprinted on some fucking boy!

"Knew what?"

He chuckled, "Ya done claimed the boy."

"Claimed…?"  
"Dammit kid, do I have to spell it out for ya?" She raised her brows.

"Ya marked yer territory so to speak. Peter Parker belongs to you! And there ain't a damn thing anyone can do about it. He's yer mate!"

She started to laugh. "Right…" she said in mirth.  
"Do I look like I'm joking? Look if ya don't believe me… Why don't ya go visit Dr. Hank McCoy. He knows more about these sorts of things. In fact, we were just discussing this earlier. " Her eyes widened.  
"That's right lil darlin'… Ya claimed the boy and he hasn't a damn clue. It's not every day the woman does the marking."

"But I'm a virgin…" she hissed.

Logan grimaced and covered his ears, "JESUS KID! Ya don't have to have sex in order to imprint. It's just natural. Ya came into yer animal side and it just hit. Like I said… what's done is done. So why the hell go all out to try and separate you? Ya might as well be fucking married." he mumbled looking miserable on the thought.

Her jaw dropped and she staggered back, covering her mouth. "MARRIED?! OH MY GOD! PETER'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Yeah, I really doubt that…"

 

Peter reared back as Bella paced her room, looking awfully pale. She'd mentioned needing to tell him something. "I just want to make clear before you say anything… that I moved here for you…" he stated, damn near fearful she was about to break up with his ass, for whatever reason.

She was so close to hyperventilating and in tears. "Peter…" she called out looking to be in agony.  
"What is it Izzy? Did I do something wrong?"

Bella shook her head and tears made their appearance. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Sorry?" he asked puzzled and then reared back on the way she was acting.

Because of the he way she acted, Peter became downright fearful. Did she cheat on him? Was she indeed breaking up with him? He swallowed back feeling ill. "What are you sorry for Izzy?"

She closed her eyes and staggered back against the wall, "Peter I didn't know! I hadn't a clue! Please… just keep that in mind..."  
"Izzy, you're starting to scare me now…"

She covered her face and an uncontrollable sobbing started. "Do you know what imprinting is?" she inquired once she caught her breath.

He shrugged, "I'm afraid you're going to have to spell it out for me. And in the simplest terms. Because you're really freaking me out! I mean… are you about to dump me or what?! Please don't… I mean seriously… I'm not so sure I can handle it!"

Bella drew back a breath not really hearing what he'd just said as it suddenly hit her. She knew damn well when it took place. But at the time she had no clue what it was. All she remembered was feeling an overwhelming sense of completion, love, and this overpowering desire to keep Peter Parker safe at all cost and be whatever he may need.

She looked to the floor with shame, "I love you so much… So much in fact that once I came into my newfound abilities…" she drew back a quivery breath, "I made my claim. But I swear to GOD Peter! I didn't know! If I had…"

"Claim?"

"I marked you or imprinted on you! Oh Fuck! Whatever you wish to call it! In the hospital… When you first said you loved me. Peter… "  
He half laughed with both nerves and confusion about him, "Marked me?"

She nodded and came to her knees, "I'm so sorry!"

"What do you mean by 'marked me', Izzy?"

"I unknowingly made you my mate. Meaning, you're stuck with me…. Like permanently! Peter, I never wanted to hurt you. I…"

"Holy hell Izzy, that's what you were worried about? I thought you were about to dump me for Christ's sake!" Bella's eyes shot wide open at this. He hid a smile and looked at her solemnly, "I love you Izzy and you know that's not something I just throw out there! With everything we've been through, I wouldn't say that unless I felt you and I could go for the long haul. All this imprint thing is telling me is that you feel the same way, so why in the world would I be angry?" Bella swallowed back and pinched her eyes shut.

"Hey…" Peter then made his way over and lifted her chin with his fingers, "So when do I get my red collar with a blue tag that reads Izzy's?" She managed to smile and Peter grinned, "Just so you know, I'd totally wear it and with pride. You haven't a clue just how serious I am. Damn Izzy… the mere thought…"

He backed her up against the wall and pressed himself against her. The raging hard on was all the proof he needed in showing her how riled up she had him. "Mark your territory, by all means…" he said without skipping a beat he heatedly kissed her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist. Peter stopped once he realized he was humping her right up against the wall. His face flushed over a bit and he cleared his throat, "Umm… Perhaps we should watch a movie or something…."

Bella giggled and kissed his lips once more. Peter smiled and lowered her back down. They plopped down on the bed and Peter reached over, taking his laptop out from his backpack. "You pick…" he said with a shrug.

She looked in his bag and took out the first one on top. "Armageddon…" Peter said looking to the title.

Bella rolled over as he set everything up. Peter glanced over once he was done. He shook his head, thinking something along the lines of how in the hell did he get a girl like Bella to claim him? Slight tummy was revealed as she lay back, facing the ceiling.

"Do I need to get some animal crackers…?" he uttered hintingly and kissed her tummy.

"Animal crackers?"

He nodded towards the movie as it started. She laughed, remembering the scene from the movie. "I'm good." she murmured.  
"Are you sure? Because I could like 'swing' by a store and get you some!"

"You're such a dork Peter."  
"But you love me!"

"True. But you're still a dork."

He nodded and kissed her bare tummy once more. "Izzy…?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever let me go too far… If I do something that you're not comfortable with, or if it's too fast…"  
She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, "Where we are right now is fine. We'll just let it come naturally…" Bella said with a shrug.

He chuckled. "Come huh?" he repeated with a smirk.

"Peter!"

"What?" he said with his best innocent expression.

She laughed and shook her head. Peter cleared his throat, "So, maybe we should get some condoms or something… just in case. That doesn't mean we have to…"

"No but it's a good idea… keeping them handy…"

They were both blushing in thought now. "Have you ever…" Peter hinted shyly.

Her eyes widened, "Of course not!"

He nervously laughed. "Me either… But I'm glad we waited" he admitted thinking back to Mary Jane.

She nodded in agreement, but her face was still somewhat flushed with embarrassment. Sadly, he could've slept with MJ if he wanted. And he'd thought about it… came pretty close to it, too. But something about it never felt right with him. Now he knew why. It would've been just sex, nothing more between him and MJ. With Izzy, it was to be much more. That was the reason why he wasn't about to rush anything… no matter how badly he wanted her. He'd let Izzy call the shots on that. He was fine with the way things were. The condoms were just a way of being smart about it. For all he knew, it could be a year or more before they even hit that part of their relationship. Either way, he was content with the way things were now. He got the girl he'd always wanted, so why push things any further?

When the credits rolled, Peter had his arm wrapped around her. He kissed along her shoulder and Bella giggled, while he started to sing the lyrics to Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. He even had the Steven Tyler facial expressions going.

"Peter…"  
"Hm?"

"Who sings that song?"

"Aerosmith, duh…"  
"Yeah, let's keep it that way."

He reared back looking offended, "You don't like my serenading?"  
"Is that what you call it?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…." he hooted and started tickling her.

"Peter!"

"Ok, fine… I'm leaving on a jet plane… don't know …"  
"Ok then leave…" she taunted with a smirk.

"Damn! Maybe I should. What? You think just because you imprinted on me, you can boss me around?!"  
"YES! THAT'S EXACLY WHAT IT MEANS!" she retorted. Peter shook his head and tickled her even more.

He chuckled and quickly webbed her back onto the bed as she almost fell. Bella hit him on the arm and he pinned her wrists down, showering her with kisses.

 

Bella got in line for her breakfast that morning like usual. She reared back however, seeing Aunt May in the kitchen with the rest of the staff. She was going over some sort of recipe with them. Once she caught wind of Bella, she stopped what she was doing made her way over.

"Giving tips are we?" Bella teased with a beam about her.

Aunt May laughed, "Well I figured I might as well make myself useful somewhere."

"You start giving out your awesome cooking secrets and the students will never leave the cafeteria."

"Oh sweetheart, you sure know now how to butter me up. Here…" She placed some sort of omelet on her plate.

"Wait, you actually cooked? I mean for the students?!"

Aunt May shrugged, "It's what I do."

"Awesome!"

"Mrs. Parker…" The deep voice carried over and they turned back to see Dr. McCoy with his empty tray. He was wiping his face with a napkin. "That was one of the best meals I've had in quite some time."

She smiled warmly, "Why thank you, Dr. McCoy."

"No, thank you!"

Bella laughed at the hint of flirtation in Dr. McCoy's voice. "Someone seems smitten…" Bella whispered as he walked away.

Aunt May playfully nudged her, "Bella!" She said as if to scold her.

"Just sayin'… maybe you want a big blue teddy bear for Christmas?"

"BELLA!"

She giggled and walked away, joining Rogue and the others at the table.

"Hey, we're all going to the movies later. Thought maybe you and Peter would like to come along." Rogue threw out there.

"That sounds fun, actually."

"What does?" Warren questioned as he plopped himself right beside Bella.

"The movies tonight…" Remy said with a shrug.

"Tonight, huh?" his wings fluffed about a bit.

Peter entered the cafeteria with Piotr and Kurt. Piotr sighed on Peter's behalf seeing as how Warren practically sat in Bella's lap. Peter said nothing, just got in line, whilst shaking his head. Just as Peter was making his way over, Kitty rushed up to him with a black Sharpie. She was wearing a Spiderman shirt. "Do you mind?" she hinted.

Peter swallowed back. It felt so weird to be out of costume and having someone ask him for his John Hancock. He never was one to be rude or turn down a fan. "Um, sure.' he mumbled.

She smiled as he sat his tray down on an empty table. Kitty handed him the marker.

"Kitty, right?"

The girl beamed at this, "YES! You remembered."

Peter gave a simple nod and signed her shirt with… Kitty, your web-slinging friendly neighborhood Spiderman was here! She let out a major fangirl squeal and pecked him on the lips. Rogue grimaced seeing the look on Bella's face. Warren died in laughter.

"And now it begins… It seems your boyfriend just can't help himself. Spiderman… and they say I'm full of myself."

"You are!" Everyone at the table chorused.

Kitty skipped away happily and Peter just stood there for a moment, pondering what just took place.

"Warren…"

"What?"

"SHUT IT!" Bella snapped and Remy grinned.

"Someone's might sensitive."  
"You're about to find out just how sensitive I can be!"

"Promise…?"

Bella's eyes peered over Remy's direction, doing her best to keep in mind what she did. Even though she hadn't any real clue what took place that day. She couldn't allow herself to get that out of control again. So the girl drew back a breath. Bella leaned into Warren's ear and whispered.

"That's right… I promise. Right after I shove my foot so far up your ass it comes out of your mouth. Kinky enough for you?"

Peter sat on the other side of her. "Everything alright?" he asked with concern.

She nodded, "Yep! Everything's just fine."

Kitty sat across from them, happily showing her shirt off to everyone.

 

Bella gritted her teeth as she punched at the bag. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. She was doing her best to get all her frustrations out during her workout. She whipped around when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She narrowed her eyes, seeing it was Scott. He gave a simple nod, "follow me". She sighed and grabbed her towel.

The girl followed the professor as they exited the gym. They walked down a hallway and into another room. They entered a room with monitors and a couple chairs. The room overlooked another area. A massive one at that and Bella found herself peeking through the glass. "What's in there?" she asked curiously.  
"The danger room."

"Danger room?"

He nodded, "This is what we use to train our students."  
"So like sparring or…"

He shook his head as he began setting up a session, "You'll see…"

Scott motioned towards the entrance. She nodded and headed inside. Her jaw dropped once she realized just how big the room truly was. The door shut and locked behind them.

"Stay close and do as I say."

She reared back at this and but hadn't much time to react, "What the fuck?" she shrieked.

"That language isn't necessary."

She half laughed.

"Sorry… What the duck…? Better?"

He rolled his eyes beneath those sunglasses of his. "Three things you should know… One - our students keep a clean mouth. Two - We work together as a team, not against each other. And three - the little PDA you got going with your boyfriend. That's to come to a stop as well. You're fifteen not twenty-one! You're still a kid and you haven't any business acting like that with a boy. It leaves a bad impression. Do you want others to perceive you in that sort of light?"

She raised her brows on this, "Sixteen in September! And just how do you believe I'll be perceived professor?" she said rather snippy like.

"I believe we both know."

"Gotcha…" she muttered with a touch of sarcasm.

"Our session starts in just a few seconds now. Keep in mind these things can inflict harm if you're not careful."

She cranked her head back towards the android looking holographic images. "How can a holographic image cause harm?"

Her jaw dropped suddenly as one of them fired some sort of beam and hit her dead on.

"SHIT!" she hollered out reaching to her stomach. It was just enough force to feel as though she got socked one.

Scott swiftly grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt, "Pay attention and stop with the language!"

She reared back as he dropped his hold. Both began dodging streams of energy blasts left and right. Bella looked on in amazement as he lowered his shades and a red ray hit a couple of the androids. They began to malfunction. She looked up to see a few of them crawling along the walls much like she'd seen Spiderman do. Two of them dropped down before her and one shot out their hand and flung her back against the wall. Bella growled out, charging right for the android. She slammed it up against another wall and she sent several jabs into its stomach. It started to glitch and she pierced through its chest and ripped out the wiring. Scott was taking out a few on his side, but he turned to see Bella shocking another droid with the wiring she'd torn out of the other one.

The battle continued on for a solid forty minutes. For every handful of droids they took out, more would appear. The entire time, Scott was snapping at her and belittling her abilities to stand on her own. At one time she snapped her head his direction and in disbelief as he referred to her as Logan. That was the moment; Bella realized it wasn't just a training session. No… This had become personal. Scott didn't see Bella like the other students. He saw her as Logan's daughter, nothing more. He already expected her to have her father's mannerisms, to fight as he would, to have his temper, bad attitude, and all other things that got under his skin about her father. Such as the way his fiancé looked upon Bella's father. And since Bella had arrived, it had become even more noticeable. He wasn't even consciously aware of what he was doing. He was taking everything out on Bella Romanoff. Every frustration he'd ever had when it came to Logan. To Scott, the bastard had it all. A daughter… HIS girl's infatuation and now he was known for bringing Spiderman into the academy.

Once Bella realized the truth behind what was going on, her vision began to blur. She reached to her temples as her head pounded something fierce and everything became a nice shade of red….

The alarms sounded, gathering the attention of others nearby. When they went to check on the situation, Bella was stepping out of the room. She looked pissed and didn't even seem to notice anyone around her. Jean was amongst this group. She looked into the danger room and gasped out. The door had been busted down and Scott was laid out.

 

Logan was in his room smoking one of his cigars when he heard a knock at the door. Once he answered he nodded upon Jean.  
"You might want to see this…"

(Be a sport leave a comment/review! I like knowing what you think! Thank you Mommy4Thomas for beta'ing this. And thank you Bertie Bott, Mommy4Thomas, and the hubby on helping with being soundboards and throwing some puns out there for me to work with! Loves you all!)


	9. Chapter 9 That's Right Bub!

Chapter 9

I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

Logan narrowed his eyes as most of the staff now stood in Xavier's office. Scott Summers and Dr. Hank McCoy were absent as the doctor was currently tending to Professor Summers medical needs. Jean cut Logan a rather apprehensive look. So far, she was the only one that had seen the video.

"What's going on Jeanie?" Logan questioned upon seeing the worrisome look about her.

In fact, she damn near looked as though she were about to cry. She said nothing as she slipped a disc into the device and images of the Danger Room came up onto the screen. He reared back as did the others when they noticed the two figures on the screen.

"Why is Scott taking a student into the danger room? A first year one at that?" Storm wondered out loud. Logan's jaw clenched as he recognized the student to be his daughter!

"What's in there?"

"The danger room."

"Danger room?"

"This is what we use to train our students."

"So like sparring or…"

Logan growled under his breath, seeing as how Scott was setting up a session.

"You'll see…"

That anger continued to rise as Scott had her enter the danger room afterword.

"Stay close and do as I say."

"What the fuck?"

"That language isn't necessary."

"Sorry… What the duck…? Better?"

Logan fought the smirk that was dying to form along that face of his. He found himself thinking something along the lines of, 'you tell em, darlin'.

"Three things you should know… One – our students keep a clean mouth. Two – We work together as a team, not against each other. And three – the little PDA you got going with your boyfriend. That's to come to a stop as well. You're fifteen not twenty-one! You're still a kid and you haven't any business acting like that with a boy. It leaves a bad impression. Do you want others to perceive you in that sort of light?"

Ya gotta be kidding! So the Boy Scout thinks he can father my daughter around?

"Sixteen in September! And just how do you believe I'll be perceived professor?"

"I believe we both know."

Logan's claws popped out at this.

"Gotcha…"

"Our session starts in just a few seconds now. Keep in mind these things can inflict harm if you're not careful."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!" Logan barked as the androids appeared.

"How can a holographic image cause harm?"

"SON OF A BITCH!" He roared as the beam hit his daughter right in the abdomen.

"SHIT!"

He fought to keep the Wolverine at bay as he saw Scott grab his daughter by the shirt and yelling in her face.

"Pay attention and stop with the language!"

They all watched as the entire 40 minute session played out. Logan nodded to himself with his eyes closed in a grimace once he heard Scott refer to Bella as Logan. He could see the envy and spite in the man's eyes and it made Logan plum ill. How dare he take out his issues with him personally out on HIS DAUGHTER!

It wasn't long after that they witnessed Bella staggering about, with her hands about her temples, looking to be fighting something off. She began pacing the room looking as though she was a caged animal.

"Shit…" Logan muttered under his breath, already knowing.

Her head snapped in Scott's direction. The look on her face was enough to send everyone within the room chills; even her father. Logan swallowed back… waiting for it. They all watched on the screen as Bella bounded off the wall and sailed across the room, heading right for Scott. But during this, she reached out, taking the heads of any nearby androids. Everything was happening so fast they couldn't believe their eyes. She held the last android's head in one hand and with the other she caught Scott off-guard and slammed him up against the wall. She shoved the droid's head in his face, then smashed it up against the wall behind him. The look on Scott's face was priceless. She went to exit the room and he hurriedly dashed over in an attempt to block her. Logan raised his brows as she growled out and when she did, the impact of it sent Scott flying back. His entire body crashed against the wall from the force of it. When he went to get back up, she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and slugged him a good one. Logan reared back as she took off running. That growl escaped her once again as the door to the danger room then burst open.

Once they finished watching the video, the room was filled with a stunned silence before Professor Xavier quietly spoke, "Jean… please gather Professor Summers and Miss. Romanoff and bring them here."

She nodded and exited the room. Logan paced the office and lit up one of his cigars.

Jean entered the clinic area in which Scott was being treated. He was sitting on one of the examination tables, holding an ice pack against the side of his face.

"Xavier wishes to see you."

Scott nodded. Jean started to walk back out but came to a halt. She pivoted back around to face him, "What were you thinking Scott?"

He drew back a breath. "I wasn't…" he admitted with a remorseful look about him.

"Clearly! You put a child in danger and you went against the rules. No student is allowed to participate in danger room sessions until they've completed their training."  
"I know the rules. I just thought…"  
"Thought what? That she's somehow different than the others? Because she's his… Right?"  
"Jean…" he called out, coming to his feet.

"Don't…" she said with a quivery lip as she held her hand up. "You know how I feel about these students, this school and the purpose in which it stands for. You went against everything we believe in! All order to make an innocent child pay!"

"That wasn't it, Jean…"  
"DAMMIT SCOTT, I SAW THE FOOTAGE!"

He staggered back as a something just dawned on him. She eyed him with a certain mien about her, "That's right… you forgot! Didn't you?" She shook her head in disappointment, "All sessions are recorded and the others have seen it, too..."  
"I'm sorry, Jean."  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to! You haven't a clue what that girl has been through…she came here for a new start! Like most our students do! She wanted to get away from the adversities life has thrown her way. How dare you take away from that!"  
"Jean…" he called out once more as she exited the room.

Bella's entire face was flushed over and her body was covered in sweat. She punched at the bag relentlessly. Even though it stung at her knuckles and it was beginning to peel the flesh back, she kept swinging over and over. Tears were streaming down her face; all she knew was to just keep going. That's all her body would allow her. It was all she knew… She couldn't even recall why she felt so angry. But it was there and she had nit a clue how to rid of it.

"Bella…"

The girl was off in her own world and hadn't heard a word. Since she hadn't bothered to wrap her hands, blood was smeared all over the bag. It had splattered along her face and body, as well. She went to punch at the bag once again, but the bag was swiftly sent several feet back. Bella reared back and spun around, "Professor Grey…"

Jean nodded but her heart sank at the sight of the girl before her, taking note of the blood splattered amongst her face and clothes. "Come with me hun…" she said gently.

Bella swallowed back looking apprehensive. Jean had half the mind to have Bella shower and get herself more 'presentable.' On the other hand, she wanted Scott to see the damage he'd caused for himself. So without further hesitation, she led Bella to the office.

"Now Logan, there is no need for that." Xavier expressed as he had Scott up against the wall.

Logan ignored Xavier's words. "Stay out of this, Chuck! For once, this isn't yer business." Logan growled out without even looking at Charles.

"Ya just couldn't stand it could ya , Boy Scout? Ya know ya couldn't take me on so ya thought ya could go after the next best thing! A fifteen year old girl…and my just recently discovered daughter! It's sad because despite all the crap between you and me, you at least had my respect! Those days are gone! Ya don't deserve to teach here, ya don't deserve to be anywhere close to Bella, and even though it won't matter…" Logan then whispered, "after this… you'll never deserve Jean."

With that, Logan growled out one last time and punched Scott one handed, right in the stomach. He punched him so hard Scott threw up at Logan's feet.

"Stay away from my daughter, Summers if ya know what's good for ya!"

Xavier shouted out, "That's enough Logan!"

The door opened and everyone's eyes darted that direction.

"JESUS!" Logan hollered out and rushed over to his daughter.

He took her hands and looked them over. Scott grimaced once he took notice as well and shook his head. Jean and Storm cut him sheer go to hell looks. Bella froze rather wide eyed as Logan actually hugged her. Not sure how to react, she just stood there rather stiff. Jean had a lump form within the back of her throat as she took notice of the disordered look on Bella's face.

Charles motioned for Jean to replay the video once more. Jean and Logan shared a nod as they observed Bella closely. It was written all over her face. She hadn't any recollection. In fact, she looked somewhere between pissed and frightened out of her mind. A hand clamped over her mouth when it got to the part where she took the head of the last droid and smashed it up against the wall. She gasped out in shock when she saw herself go after Scott and then somehow busted the door down without even touching either. She cut her father a wide eyed glare. He drew back a breath, wishing he knew how to help. He just wasn't sure how even go about it. When the screen went black when the video was over, Bella finally understood why she still felt enraged. Her mind literally wiped out everything after Scott referred to her as Logan.

Jean took notice of something in the video that she had missed when she first viewed it and thought about the fact that neither she nor Xavier could get a read on Bella. Something blocked them both from doing so. She'd heard of mutants that were referred to as Shields. With what she'd witnessed, she was more than certain that Bella was one of them; in addition to the gifts she'd inherited from her father. She wondered if Bella was even consciously aware of it. The girl not only guarded her mind, but used it as a method of attack.

Xavier wheeled himself around, "Have a seat Miss Romanoff. You as well, Professor Summers."

They both sat before Xavier. He glanced between the two of them and spoke, "You should know I found fault in both your actions today." Logan's lip curled and both women put a gentle hand upon his shoulders.

"However… Professor, you're considered a role model for these students such as we all are. Normally, I would ask Miss. Romanoff to step out of the room for this. However, I feel she needs to hear this just as much. After all we all owe her somewhat of an apology, at least on the behalf of our own. What you did was beyond careless and greatly uncalled for. You put a student in danger! That is something I will never tolerate! EVER! On that same note Miss. Romanoff… this is your second offence! Not only did you cause harm to a fellow student, but you have also harmed a teacher."

"HE HAD IT COMING!" Logan shouted and both women were doing their best to calm him down. "And ya know it!"

"That may be… though Mr. LeBeau did not. Therefore, I only deem it fair that you both receive some sort of penalty. I think we can all agree that you that you both were in the wrong. Miss. Romanoff, you are to write a four page essay on right from wrong."

"WHAT KIND OF HOG WASH BULLSHI…"

"It's ok… I got this," Bella chimed in, interrupting her father's rant.

"Bella…" Logan uttered looking on in disbelief.

"Ya ain't done nothing wrong, darlin' and deep down everyone in this room knows it."

"Just let me handle this, Logan…" she softly stated.

He drew back a breath, shaking his head in full disagreement. At the moment though, Jean was in awe over the way Bella was handling this.

"You will have your essay by tomorrow morning." Bella declared.  
Xavier nodded, "Good deal… Now as for you…" He peered over Scott's direction, "You're to have your title stripped this year. You will not be teaching our students this quarter." Scott looked ill and shook his head, but didn't comment.

"I cannot trust you around the students after what I witnessed. I strongly advise you to use this time to reflect and make amends with Miss. Romanoff."

Scott nodded. Xavier drew back a breath, "You're both dismissed. Everyone else, please standby…"

Bella was first to come to her feet and Scott followed her out. "I'll come check on ya later, darlin'." Logan threw out there before she exited the room.

Bella nodded upon her father and headed on out. Once she and Scott were out the door, he turned and faced her, "Bella…"

She glanced back his direction but had a look of damn near amusement about her. "I'm sorry it's just your father and I…" Scott started to say, only to have Bella interrupt him.

"Look I don't won't your apology nor do I care to hear your excuses… You expected a junior Logan… well ya got it, bub! Later!"

The words oh shit came to mind as Scott just stood there baffled.

"Izzy?!" Peter called out with alarm, running over to her. "What happened to you?!"

He looked to her hands and cringed. Peter hurriedly led her to the men's shower room. Once they were inside, he made certain the coast was clear before webbing the door shut. He started one of the showers, getting the water nice and warm. Peter waved her over. Bella flinched at first as he aimed the shower hose upon her hands. Her teeth were gritted and she leaned back against the wall as a burning like sensation coursed through her. Peter grabbed a washcloth, wet it down and used it to cleanse the blood off her face and neck. Once he got her cleaned up, he reached over to turn the water off. "So…" Peter softly said with a nod.

He grabbed a towel off a rack from the wall, then wrapped it around her and sat her down on one of the benches. Bella closed her eyes for a moment before explaining everything that took place. The waterworks didn't start until she got to the part about her father and how he not only came to her defense, but actually hugged her. Peter caressed her cheek, but deep down he was writhing with anger. The only thing keeping him from ripping Scott a new one, was knowing Logan would if he hadn't already. That's not to say he wasn't planning on some sort of payback of his own and the man was officially on Peter's shit list. Not a good place to be…

For once, Peter was without words. He was too angry to talk and didn't want to take it out on Bella. She'd been through enough. So he brought her against his chest and held her in silence. Figuring that's probably what she truly needed more than anything right now. But even Peter grew concerned over these sudden black outs. He knew it must've had something to do with her father's blood. Sure, she already carried his gene but his donation seemed to set off some sort of trigger… a dangerous one at that.

"Why don't we go visit your father's friend?"  
"Friend?" Bella inquired.

"Dr. McCoy, right? Maybe he'll have some answers for us and he can take a look at your hands."

Just as Peter propped Bella up on the examination table, Logan entered the room. He nodded upon them as he made his way over. "Ya alright?" he questioned to which Bella simply nodded.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," Dr. McCoy stated sincerely as he exited his office.

He washed his hands and dried off, before checking Bella's vitals and scanning her over. She sucked back a painful breath, however as he was listening to her tummy with the stethoscope. Dr. McCoy narrowed his eyes on this, "May I?"

She nodded and he carefully lifted her shirt, just enough to reveal her tummy. Each man winced at the sight. She had a massive bruise going across her tummy. That had Logan wanting to waylay the hell out of Scott all over again. Dr. McCoy swallowed thickly at the sight and shook his head. He hadn't seen the footage, but Scott had admitted what he'd done. "Would you mind laying down Miss Romanoff? I wish to check on something."

Logan and Peter helped her to lay back and got her better situated. The doctor began examining her for any broken ribs. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any. "Well, everything seems to be fine. You just need to take some time to heal. I can give you something for the pain if you like and I'll give you some antibiotic cream for those knuckles. However, I do believe it best if you keep them wrapped afterword. You'd run the risk of infection, if not. That, and I'm sure they're quite sensitive, keeping them wrapped will help. One more thing, my dear… I'd better not see you in that gym for another couple weeks. Do I make myself clear?"

"TWO WEEKS?!"

Peter and Logan sighed and simultaneously shook his head. "Doctor's orders." Dr. McCoy sternly stated.

"How about one?"

"Dammit kid… Leave it to ya to argue with the doc! He said two weeks! So that means two damn weeks! Got it?!" Bella frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Izzy … they're just trying to help. And you could use the break."

"I can't stop! I'm sorry."

"And why not?!" Logan barks.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I need something to keep 'it' from happening. My sessions are the only thing that seem to calm it. If I go too long…"  
Logan grimaced and drew back a breath, "So ya keep yerself distracted with other things!"  
"Such as?"

"Well, by then school will be starting. Ya won't have much time to be training like that, anyhow. At least not on your own time... The students here; they train as a team. So in the meantime, why don't ya spend some time with your friends? Hell, maybe even make some time for your old man. Seems we have some issues to discuss..."

Bella looked to Logan rather surprised and this had Peter grinning. "What would we do?" she asked.

Logan shrugged, "Hell if I know, but I'm sure we'd figure something out."

"While I have you both here…" Dr. McCoy muttered as he began setting up.

Peter and Bella looked to him wide eyed and Logan chuckled as Dr. McCoy retrieved blood samples from both.

"Let me guess… another requirement of your students?" Peter threw out there, looking rather bitter.

Logan nodded and patted him on the back, "If I didn't trust Hank, I wouldn't let him near my daughter with that needle. It's because of this man I'm not spitting daisies in some cemetery somewhere." Bella reared back on her father's words.

"The more he learns about yer DNA and abilities, the more we can help you understand them, as well."

Peter narrowed his eyes and observed as he labeled them and put them away. Bella laughed as he returned with a couple suckers. "Oh, cherry!" Peter exclaimed as he opened his and popped it into his mouth. He then cut Bella a playful wink. Bella softly laughed and twirled hers about in her hand.

"So there ya go! Ya even got a sucker. I didn't get no damn sucker when ya took my sample!"

Hank sighed, "Would you like a sucker Logan?"

"Ya! I would!"

He nodded and gathered Logan a sucker as well. "Thanks!" Logan smarted as he opened it and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Don't mention it."

Peter yawned as he stretched his arms about. His eyes fixated on Bella who was curled up beside him. He hadn't realized they'd fallen asleep. He smiled contently and kissed the top of her head. However, his eyes widened as he looked to her hand. It was resting along his chest as she slept. It was completely healed. Out of curiosity, he looked to her other hand as well and noticed it healed as well. Peter gently rolled her over and slightly lifted her shirt. He shook his head with utter bafflement. How could she be fully healed? He was going to help Izzy wrap her hands once the crème set as Dr. McCoy instructed. He hadn't meant for them to fall asleep. "Izzy…" he called out while he gently shook her.

"Izzy…" Peter said once more. Bella's eyes fluttered about as she came to. She smiled upon him. His train of thought temporarily left the building. Bella had planted herself over him and was kissing him. Peter's hands firmly gripped her ass. His hips slightly arched off the bed as she was grinding herself against him. They froze however as there was a knock at Peter's door. He cleared his throat and rolled off her. She covered her mouth stifling a giggle as Peter was poking through his jeans. He raised his brows and 'adjusted' himself.

"It won't go down…" he whispered with slight alarm and embarrassment.

"Sorry…"

"No, you're not…" Peter murmured with a grin.  
"You're right. I'm not."

The knock sounded once again. And Peter drew back a breath and shook his head. He answered the door seeing how it was Gambit and Rogue.  
"We're gonna head out in about an hour or so if you guys still want to join us." Peter glanced back Bella's direction.

"Oh yeah, the movies…" her jaw dropped, though as she just discovered what Peter had already.

"Peter…" she whispered looking startled.

"Um yeah, can you two give us a moment? " Peter politely asked as he poked his head back out.  
"Sure! We'll catch up with you later, sug."

He nodded and shut the door. Bella lifted her shirt and looked to her tummy wide eyed.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"It's like nothing even happened!"

He made his way over and grazed his fingers along her hands and tummy. He shook his head, just as lost as she was. Bella lowered her shirt back down and drew back a bewildered breath.

"How do you feel?" He curiously asked.

She tested her hands out and shrugged. "Great actually."

Peter nodded, "I bet it has something to do with your father's genetics. You really need to sit down and find out everything you can Izzy. Especially when it comes to these black outs of yours."

She nodded in full agreement.

The girls sat in the theater as the guys were gathering snacks for everyone. Kitty peered over with a giddy look about her.

"So what's it like?"

Bella narrowed her eyes, "What's what like?"  
"You know…"

Kitty sighed and made her way over to the seat right beside Bella. "Having Spiderman as a boyfriend." She said in an excited tone.

Bella found herself smiling. "Pretty damn cool, actually."

This dreamlike sigh escaped Kitty, "You're so lucky…."

Bella nodded in full agreement while the girl piped up with another question, "So is it serious?"  
"KITTY!" Rogue hissed and scowled upon her.

Kitty giggled, "What? I'm just asking!"

"Of course it's serious. Now get your ass back here, sug before she rightfully belts you one!"

Bella giggled on this, as Kitty frowned and came to her feet and pouted the entire way back to her seat. She jumped however as someone plopped down beside her.

"Thirsty?!"

She raised her brows seeing as how it was Warren. He had a couple drinks in his hand, candy and popcorn. "I'm good! Peter's getting me a drink."  
"Ah, but I bought this for you."

"Well, you could give it to Jubilee. I don't think she has a drink."  
"But I didn't buy it for her. I bought it for you." he said, handing it over.

Bella smiled and took the drink from his hand. He nodded with a 'mission complete' look about him. Only to wind up frowning as Bella handed it the drink to Jubilee.

"It's from Warren!"  
'Awe, thank you!" she called out.

Warren forced a smile Jubilee's way. Once she cranked her head back towards the screen, Warren leaned into Bella's ear and whispered, "I don't even like her…"

Bella's jaw dropped and she elbowed him. "Don't be an ass!"  
"What?! She's annoying…"

"You're annoying…"

He grinned at that and leaned back, getting comfy. "Am I?"  
"Yes!" she hissed then rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her. She promptly moved it with an irritated sigh, "You just keep that to yourself, now." He shrugged and offered her some candy.

"Thanks!" She then took the box of candy and handed it over to Jubilee as well. "He says this is yours, too."

Warren shook his head, with full on frustration. "That was for us to share."

"What was?" Peter asked as he sat on the other side of her.

He handed her a drink and box of candy. Peter also had popcorn. She pecked him on the cheek,

"Thank you!"

Peter nodded but cut Warren a rather guarded look. Piotr sat on the other side of Peter. Rogue was beside him and then Gambit, and Kurt and Jubilee. Bobby decided to sit on the other side of Warren just in case. There seemed to be some sort of private guy code amongst Kurt, Piotr, Gambit, and Bobby. Each of them expected all hell to break loose if Warren didn't stop testing the waters.

Once the movie started, Peter took Bella's hand. Warren rolled his eyes and leaned back bitterly. Bobby shook his head on this and leaned in, "Dude, give it a rest. You're making yourself look like a jerk."

"I just don't get what she sees in the guy."  
Bobby raised his brows and chuckled. "He's freaking Spiderman. Not a one of us can compare to that. So you might as well get over it. Why are you so hung up on her anyhow? I mean, you do remember who her father is right?"

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

Bobby reared back at this, "Man… You're taking this a bit too personal. You barely know her! I've never seen you act this way. It's kind of pathetic really…"

He reached over and grabbed Bobby by the collar of his shirt. "You wanna repeat that?" he growled out.

"What the fuck?" Bobby uttered and pried out of Warren's hold.

Warren however, snapped his head Bella's direction. She was staring him down something fierce. Little was he aware that she'd her father's hearing, as well. And she wasn't the only one that made out everything that was being said. Peter's hands were balled up into fists.

"A word… now!" Bella hissed with a flushed face.

He shrugged and followed Bella outside the room. She paced the hallway before him for a moment. Once she found the words she was looking for she pointed upon him. "Knock it off…"

Warren half laughed. She scowled, "I'm not playing around. What you pulled with Bobby. Not cool! He didn't deserve that. And furthermore, you really want to know what I see in Peter?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well for one thing, he's not a complete and total DOUCHEBAG! I swear to GOD Warren if you say one more thing against Peter I'll…"

Her jaw dropped as Warren planted his lips on hers. Not only that but he had a handful of her ass in his hand. Peter stepped out just in time to see this and Bella sock the hell out of Warren. "Don't you ever…" she said with a disgusted snarl.

Peter shoved Warren back and webbed him to the wall across the way. Warren gritted his teeth and spread his wings as he broke out of the webbing.

"BRING IT WOODPECKER!" Peter challenged furiously.

Everyone looked to Peter in shock thinking he meant peckerwood instead. "No, I had it right!" Peter stated as if reading their minds.

"NO!" Bella shouted as Warren punched Peter across the face. Peter quickly returned the blow and it became a full out brawl between the two.

The guys rushed out and hurriedly seized them, dragging them away from one another.

"Stay away from her! I MEAN IT!"  
"Why don't you make me?!"

"I'd be more than happy to!" Peter snapped as Gambit and Piotr held him back. Bobby and Kurt had a good hold on Warren.

"OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU! YOUR KIND ISN'T WELCOMED HERE!"

"Your Kind?" Peter inquired as the manager made his way over.

"You damn muties! Always stirring up trouble! OUT OF MY THEATER!"

"Muties eh?" Gambit uttered with a curled lip.

"That's right! None of you should even be allowed in public!"

"Oh shut do the fuck up! The years of segregation are now over, jackass!" Peter's eyes widened as this came out of Bella's mouth.  
"YOU LITTLE…."  
"Little what?" she challenged, eyeing the man down.

"That's right… you've nothing to back up that ridiculous mouth of yours."

"Oh shit…" Bobby whispered wide eyed as Bella was jabbing the man in the sternum with her index finger and backing him into a corner.

"Izzy…" Peter softly called out. The others in the group just about died in laughter.

Bella raised her brows with a smirk and playfully slapped the man on the cheek. "Looks like you sprang a leak…" she taunted seeing as how he pissed himself.

Peter took her by the hand and dragged her out of the theater.

The others continued to laugh and followed them out. All but Warren who disappeared right after the manager showed up.

"Now that was entertainment!" Gambit announced. Rogue shook her head and punched him in the arm.

"What's that for, chere? I speak the truth, no?!"

"I gotta agree that was pretty freaking funny. The guy had it coming." Bobby threw out there.

Peter nodded, but his eyes were locked onto Bella's, "Can you guys give us a minute?"  
They nodded and headed to a local ice cream place. Just as he assumed the moment they were out of site. Bella sucked back a breath as though she were in pain. Her bottom lip quivered and Peter hurriedly grabbed a hold of her. "Deep breaths, Izzy…" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry Peter. I…"  
"Don't…you don't have to apologize. But what was that in there? That wasn't like you."

"I don't know! I was just so angry! First, at that asshole Warren, then that racist manager! I couldn't help myself!"

Peter hugged her to himself, "Don't worry, Bella… I get it. I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy either, But - I don't know. With the powers we have, that doesn't give us the right to make others fear us. I hated how that guy was acting…" he shook his head, "but the fact that Rogue, Gambit and the others thought that it was funny as hell to scare that guy?! The whole deal just sat wrong with me, you know?"

"To be honest, Peter… I scared myself too. What's happening to me?"

"I strongly advise you spend more time with your father and find out. Ask him whatever questions come to mind. I can tell he really wants to help."

Bella was about to bite into her ice cream as Rogue reached over and took it away.

"If you're as tough as your old man you don't eat ice cream." she taunted with a grin and started eating it.

Everyone laughed as Bella pouted and reached for the ice cream. "But…" she said with a pout. Rogue cut her wink and walked away, while she continued to eat it.  
"Peter..." Bella whined and he chuckled, offering her some of his ice cream. "But it's not Rocky Road! I wanted Rocky Road!"

Peter sighed, "We can get some marshmallows on the way back."

"But what about the nuts?"

"Well… I got the biggest pair you've ever seen."

Rogue did a spit take with her ice cream and Gambit laughed as he patted her on the back. "Easy there, Mon Chere!"

"Peter!"

"What?!" he asked putting on his best innocent front, whilst stuffing a mouthful of ice cream into her mouth.

"So are you going to take up smoking and drinking too?" Gambit added with a smirk.

"I just might!"

"That's going to be so hot, having a girl that smokes cigars." Peter commented sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Bella teased in return.

"You should learn how to make those smoke rings too. That'd only add to the appeal."  
"Well Logan wanted me to hang out with him more. So I guess that gives us something to do now."  
"See! There you go."  
Peter put his arm around her as they walked to the bus stop. Piotr chuckled to himself as he'd been observing Kitty most of the night. He knew she had a massive crush on Spiderman and was curious as to how she'd deal with a night out with him. To his great surprise, she was unusually quiet. Nevertheless, she seemed to be fixated on not only Peter, but Bella's every move; like she was in literal awe.

He couldn't help but to rear back as she blushed with a beam about her when Peter and Bella kissed while waiting for the bus. He found it interesting that there was slight envy in her eyes, naturally. Then again, there was also admiration. She acted nowhere near like that of Warren. Deep down, Piotr knew it was more personal with Warren. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. He never had a woman turn him down before. Warren just wasn't used to taking no for an answer. In fact, he didn't even think it had that much to do with Bella as much as it was the challenge.

Storm narrowed her eyes as she passed Logan on the second floor balcony. Logan was chuckling to himself and smoking a cigar. He was still in his pajama pants and wearing a white tank top. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

She reared back at his awfully chipper mood. Something she wasn't used to, especially in the morning. She followed his gaze, however and saw what had him in such a wondrous mood. Storm cringed at the sight and Logan continued to chuckle. "Love the view!" Logan smarted.

Scott's precious bike had been webbed into the tallest tree of the manor. "Oh no…" Storm mumbled but stifled a giggle as she covered her mouth.

"Ah, he's gonna fit in just fine," Logan said with a grin.

(Be a sport and leave your review/comment. I like knowing what you think! Thank you so much Mommy4Thomas for beta'ing this. And for all your hard work. Gamma Love and Passing of The Torch up next)


	10. Chapter 10 For The Love of Apes

Chapter 10 

I do not own Twilight or Marvel.

"Miss Romanoff?"

"Yes?"

"I don't believe you quite understood the assignment given to you."

She pivoted about as her hand was along the handle of Xavier's office door. "I understood perfectly."

Xavier drew back a breath on this as he flipped through her essay, "The essay was meant to be written about right from wrong."

Bella smiled, "Precisely…"

He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head about, "There isn't any mention of the things you did, Miss Romanoff. You only reference the actions Professor Summers and myself in the punishment given."

"Perhaps we have different points of view, professor?" she said with a wink and headed on out.

 

"What's going on?" Bella asked as the girls who were circled around something outside.

Kitty eagerly grabbed ahold of her and pulled her into the circle. She reared back once she caught wind of Professor Summer's bike.

"Oh no…" Bella murmured, then as something came to realization, she groaned. "Peter…" she uttered.

"Uh oh…" Rogue said with a grimace, and Bella turned to see what she was reacting to.

Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue all gazed upon the approaching figure with widened eyes. Scott had his keys in hand as he looked to the tree with a pitiful expression.

"Better get to climbing, Boy Scout!"

Rogue's jaw dropped on Bella's words, while Scott cringed on the familiarity of her words and shook his head. Bella then sent the girls a playful wink.

Cyclops sighed.

"Whoa… Man! Is that your bike!?" Peter chimed in behind them as the small gathering was joined by many others.

"You're not supposed to park there." Kurt chided.

"Kurt!" Rogue scolded.

He smiled, already knowing the story as Peter had told him and the guys about Scott's idiotic actions.

The girls were still in the dark about it. But, they wouldn't be for long…word would sure spread like wildfire.

"Think one of you can help me get it down?"

Piotr was about to offer, but Logan snuck up behind him, handing over a hundred dollar bill and cut him a hinting wink. He patted the big guy on the back and took his daughter by the hand.

"Where we going?"

"Out."

"Out?"

Peter waved her off and blew her a kiss.

"Yep."

"Um ok…"

Logan looked her over once they were in the Jeep and reared back with narrowed eyes, "Ah hell, so ya got my healing ability too, huh?"

She nodded with a rather apprehensive look about her.

"How long did it take ya?"

"A few hours or so I think… I fell asleep, so can't be certain."

He nodded on this. "Guess that means we got some things to discuss along the way..."

During this small road trip of theirs, Logan told her about his healing capabilities and more about his other abilities. Once he got to the point about his black outs, he found a rest stop area to pull into. His hands ran along the steering wheel for a moment.

"About those black outs of yers…"

Logan thickly swallowed as an overwhelming sense of guilt washed over his face. He drew back a breath and eyed her, "Those also come from me."

She gazed upon her father in wonder. Chills ran down Bella's spine while her father went into detail about his 'berserker rage'. Only in her father's case, it was much more gruesome and troubling. He admitted to seeing nothing but red when he went into that mode and when he woke, aka 'snapped out of it', there would be dozens of bodies around him. He never had recollection whatsoever of what he'd done or how those bodies got there. All he knew was they'd be sliced and diced and he'd be covered in blood. Logan sighed as his daughter went pale on him.

"Now I want ya to hear me out, darlin'. Ya aren't gonna become like me."

She shook her head on this, "And how do you know that?"

"Cause I'm gonna do whatever I can to help ya. I learned over the years how to distract myself from those thoughts that lead to the berserker phase. Ya see Bella, it's about you having control of it, not the other way around. And the best way of going about it is to do something about that anger. Believe me, it's no easy task, but if I can do it - ya sure as hell can! Ya just need other means of releasing stress and using another focus point besides being pissed."

She half laughs at this. The Wolverine found himself grinning.

"Yeh… I know. Easier said than done, huh? I know ya got a lot to be pissed about kid. Hell! At times I wonder just how the hell ya do it. But the one thing I'm trying my damnest to get through to ya on this… things are different now. Now, there's gonna be shit to deal with no matter where ya go and what path ya chose. There's always some asshole… such as Boy Scout for instance."

Bella looked at her father with a cocked brow. Before she could utter anything in response, he continued with what he wanted to say.

I gotta admit, darlin'… he ain't normally like that. So he kind of took me by surprise. I never thought that Summers, of all people, would stoop that fucking low. And I'm sorry he took his personal frustrations with me out on ya. I'd never seen him go off on a kid like that. If ya weren't my girl, he woulda never messed with ya. In fact, you'd have probably become one of his favorite students. But, the Boy Scout and I got some history and obviously he let that get in the way of his judgement about ya. Not that ya deserved it, cause ya damn sure didn't. "

Bella lowered her head with this guilty air about her.

"Is there something else…?"

A full on blush came about her as she admitted to her father about the theater incident and how she lit into the manager. She told him how out of control and angry she felt...

Her father drew back a breath. "Well, yer right. The guy was just another stupid racist, but I have to agree with Peter on that one. For one thing… think of it like this… Assholes like that… They're nothing more than trolls and you're feeding them each time you give into their idiocy. You going off the handle like that only further proved the jerk's point. Now, I'm not saying you hadn't any right to defend yourself and yer friends, but there are better means of going about it. Though, I gotta admit… I'm rather impressed that ya made the guy piss himself."

Bella managed to smile and shook her head while Logan smiled in return.

"Hell darlin'! As a mutant yer gonna deal with this racist mutie stuff for the rest of yer existence. That just comes with it."

"You really think you can help me?"

"Ya we're gonna figure this out together kid."

"How?"

He rather shrugged on this. "Well for one thing, yer gonna need more training. Only it'll be my way, now. Its the only way of going about this. Ya need to learn what all yer capable of. The best way to test these spells of yers is to go about a few sessions in the danger room. Meaning, I will have to push ya and see what gets that blood boiling and sets off red hazard lights of yers."

She nodded, looking to be in thought.

"On that note, however; I feel I should make myself clear about something."

Bella looked to him curiously.

"I stand by Dr. McCoy on taking that time off. Whether yer healed or not, ya need the break. I truly think it'd do ya some good to just let go and relax for once. That'll also give you more time to get to know yer friends and to enjoy what little is left of yer summer."

 

Bella looked to her father oddly as they eventually pulled up to a zoo. He parked the Jeep and took out one of his cigars and clipped it, before lighting it up. She found herself giggling at the jokes they were making last night about her picking up her father's bad habits. His love of cigars was one of them. He stepped out of the Jeep and Bella followed. He'd this uncomfortable look about him as he paid to enter the zoo.

"Do ya want some crackers to feed the animals?"

Bella's face flushed over on this. "Um… I'm good!"

Logan nodded as she followed him through the zoo gates. Bella felt awkward while they walked around the zoo. She broke into a giggle fit when they came across a wolverine exhibit. Her father rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up shortcake. There's a red fox one around here somewhere, ya know."

She frowned on this and he died in laughter.

"Ah yer something else, ya know that kid?"

She shrugged as they came to the gorilla exhibit; one she'd paid special attention to. She seemed to enjoy watching the babies playing with parents. Bella even hunkered down with a smile about her as she observed them for a few moments. Logan found himself paying attention to what seemed to be her favorite exhibits – the gorillas for certain. She also had a fondness for wild cats such as the tigers, and whether she'd admit it or not, she seemed to enjoy the foxes.

Once they were done, she went to the bathroom before heading out. When she stepped out, she looked to her father wide eyed. He had this giant stuffed gorilla in his hold. He handed it over with a simple nod. Bella hid her face amongst the giant stuffed animal as they headed back to the Jeep. She couldn't believe her father bought her a giant gorilla. Bella wondered just how much the damn thing cost him.

Things grew worse for Bella as he pulled into a Chuck E. Cheese parking lot. He got out and Bella had to climb over the enormous gorilla in order to get out.

"Do ya want some tokens?" Logan asked after purchasing their buffets.

Bella played games with Peter all the time, but she'd never been to places like Chuck E. Cheese. She had she not a clue how to act, being there with her father and all. The place was for children, not teenagers. She looked around realizing she was the oldest one there besides the parents. She found herself wishing she'd had brought the damn gorilla along with her so she could hide behind it.

"No…" Bella softy replied as he handed her a tray.

How did a man that taught teenagers not know a thing about where to take them? She found herself pondering. After they got their food, Logan found them a place to sit. Both of them hated the food, and the annoying noise of the animatronics on stage. It didn't help that there was a birthday party going and because of that event, they had a giant Chuck E. Cheese mascot walking around. It just seemed like every time Logan tried to carry on some sort of conversation with his daughter, that damn mascot would make his way over and interrupt him. By the fifth interruption, Logan discreetly popped his claws out to where only Bella and the mascot took notice.

"Look bub! I'm trying to talk to my daughter and yer getting' under my skin. We done told ya we don't want to sing happy birthday to some kid we don't know and we damn sure don't wanna dance! Now get lost!"

Bella covered her mouth to keep from laughing as the mascot couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Thought we weren't meant to cause fear amongst others," she taunted her father.

He cocked a brow at this. "Ya hate this place, don't ya kid?"

"Yes!"

He chuckled on this, "Thank God! Let's get the fuck out of dodge!"

"Thought you'd never ask." She said in relief as they hightailed it out of there.

Once they were in the jeep he turned toward her. "Did ya even enjoy our day?" he asked looking frustrated.

"Well yeah… just…"

"Just?"

"I'm almost 16… I don't do things like Chuck E. Cheese."

"Yeah, I figured that after we done paid for our meals. Ya looked like we entered the gates of hell or something."

She giggled on this. "So did you…" Bella admitted.

"Hell darlin'… I think we did!"

They both laughed and shook their heads.

"So what do ya like to do? Sorry kid. I don't' know much about what y'all do outside of school and training. I suppose I screwed up, huh?"

Bella found herself taken aback. Her father truly looked disappointed and angry with himself.

"Nah… we'll just do something else next time."

"Like?"

"Not sure."

"Hmmm… Well, ya like pool?"

"Never played."

"Ya wanna learn?"

"Sure!"

"Alright…"

He looked more than relieved as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed to a billiards place.

Logan taught her how to play while they shared stories about one another's past and got to know each other a little better. And just as he figured, all sorts of men had their eyes on his daughter. He wanted to knock some heads together. They hadn't a clue she just 15, considering the way her body had filled out since she came into her newfound abilities. He had a few beers and she had a cherry coke. Logan even gave her a couple dollars for the jukebox his way of learning what music she was into.

Over the years, Peter had gotten her into bands such as Linkin Park, Avenged Sevenfold, Papa Roach… bands that Logan didn't particularly care for. He was a bit more old school; he liked classic rock and a little country. He didn't know much about the new bands kids were into, nowadays.

He also discovered that his daughter was a fast learner. It wasn't long before he had her calling pockets and nailing her shots.

Logan had to hit the head before they called it a night. As he was at the urinal doing his business, one of the guys that had been scoping his daughter earlier in the night entered the bathroom with another buddy of his. The guy peered over. "So, you're one lucky bastard."

Logan cocked a brow on this. He then finished up and zipped his pants. When he went to wash his hands the guy continued on, "What's it like to hit that?"

His jaw clenched as his body grew tense.

The buddy of his was laughing, and had this stupid humping motion going. The two guys high-fived one another. Logan cleared his throat and dried his hands off. He gradually made his way over. He acted as if he were to high five them in return, but took both their heads and slammed them up against the wall.

"That's my daughter, ya dipshits!"

"Ya ready darlin'?" Logan asked once he stepped out.

She smiled upon him and gave a simple nod.

 

Bella entered her room with the giant gorilla. She tossed it onto her bed, but then a wide-eyed expression came about her.

"Just what I always wanted! Thanks Izzy!"

She rolled her eyes with a grin while Peter propped the gorilla into the corner of her bed.

"So… how'd it go?" he asked as he motioned her over.

Bella laid beside him, "Well… he took me to the zoo and Chuck E. Cheese…"

Peter narrowed his eyes as if waiting for the punch line. He died in laughter as he realized she wasn't joking. He reached out and caressed her arm.

"Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese?"

She wrinkled her nose on this, "Um no…"

"Please?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Actually, I got you something on the way back…"

He perked up on this. She reached into her blue jean pocket and pulled out a red collar with a blue tag that that red 'Izzy's' in black italics.

"AWESOME!"

She giggled as he sat up and eagerly put it on.

"Wait!" Bella called out, then took her cellphone from her back pocket and took a picture of him proudly posing in it.

"You're such a dork, Peter."

He webbed her over and kissed her, "Hmmm… besides me being a dork and your old man not having a clue… Did you at least enjoy your day?"

"Yes, actually. He taught me how to play pool."

Peter raised his brows on this. "So it begins… Great! I'm mated to Wolverine's mini-me!"

"Peter!"

He chuckled and held her even closer to him. He wiggled his brows as her breasts were pressed up against his face. Peter nuzzled against them.

"Peter…" she scolded behind a giggle.

"What?" he asked, putting on an innocent front. "So, when do I get to take my incredibly hot girlfriend on an actual first date?"

"Well you haven't asked me."

"Didn't I just ask?!"

"Smartass…"

"Awe, you really think my ass is smart? Thanks Izzy!"

Before she could come back with something on that, he locked lips with her, once again.

 

Peter died in laughter as he entered Bella's room the following morning. She had put metal claws on the gorilla and had a cigar in his mouth.

"Let me guess… his name is Wolverine?"

Bella shook her head and patted the stuffed gorilla on the head. "Bub…" she said with a grin.

He chuckled, "So I was thinking…"

She cut him a mocking glance of mortification.

He quickly placed his index finger upon her lips, "Shhhh… play nice now." He laughed as she actually pouted. "I thought we'd go to breakfast and head into town..."

"And do what?"

Peter shrugged as she went through the shirts in her closet. "Hang out and maybe go on that date."

"A date, huh?"

He nodded and kicked back on her bed as she changed her shirt in the closet. Peter tried peeking through the crack of the door, in hopes of catching a glimpse. He sighed with disappointment when all he could make out was her bare back, for like a split second. Bella stepped back out and was adjusting her hair.

"You can leave the door open next time," Peter remarked with a shrug.

"Oh. Can I, now?"

"Yep! Won't bother me none."

She giggled and shook her head, "Oh I bet!" She then turned towards the door as there was a knock. Bella answered it and reared back with annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Look I just came to apologize."

"Apologize… for?"

He rolled his eyes.

She half laughed at his mannerisms. "Save it. You obviously don't mean it."

She went to shut the door, but Warren put a hand upon the door so she couldn't. "I'm just going to put this out there, then leave you be. If things don't work about between you and him, you know where to find me."

Bella felt her entire face flush over. She hurriedly stepped out and pulled the door to behind her. "Warren, even if Peter weren't in the picture…"

She scoffed, "You and I? Would NEVER happen. Not in a million years! You are conceited, rude, impossible, and well, frankly I can't stand you! In fact, you remind me a lot of my ex. And that's just it… He's my ex for a very good damn reason. So do yourself a favor… forget I even exist and find someone else to…"

She froze seeing her father through the corner of her eye.

"Everything alright?" he called out.

She nodded but was thoroughly embarrassed that Logan had witnessed this. "Just go…" she whispered at Warren.

Warren pulled that egotistical laugh of his and shook his head, "Whatever."

Bella ground her teeth together on how he'd said this. "I mean it…" she hissed.

The door opened and Peter and Warren eyed one another down.

"You heard her. Get lost…"

"You just wait… first danger room session. You're mine, Parker!"

"I'll keep that in mind…" the three of them turned seeing as how this came from Logan's mouth.

"That's my area this year." He then cut Warren a menacing wink, "You want the webslinger as your first go? You got it, bub! Good luck to ya, birdbrain!"

 

"The cookies need more flour, or they'll stick."

"It'll take away from the flavor, Bella!"

"No it won't…"

"Bella!" Aunt May scolded as she held Bella by the waist, reaching for the bag of flour.

Peter and the other students looked on in wonder as they saw his aunt and Bella covered head to toe in flour. They both cleared their throats and nodded towards the students.

"Hello Peter!" his aunt greeted.

He tilted his head about as the other women working the kitchen laughed.

"I thought you went to ask about the strawberry slices for the pancakes…" he said with a glance towards Bella.

"I did… but… she attacked me!"

His aunt's jaw dropped at Bella's words. "I so did not!"

Bella died in laughter and took off with the flour still in hand. Peter chuckled as his aunt dashed after her. The flour spilled all over about the floor. Bella lost traction because of that and her eyes widened as she was heading right for the double doors. Two men were entering just as she and Aunt May were sliding about the kitchen floor uncontrollably.

"SHIT!" Bella hollered.

The men hurriedly caught them and Bella looked up to see it was her father that had caught her. She turned around to see Beast had Aunt May.

"What the hell, kid?"

"Ummm… hey!"

Logan sighed and lowered her back down. Bella dusted the flour off his shoulder and chest. She broke into a giggle fit, however as Dr. McCoy had it all in his fur.

"You can put me down now…" Aunt May said as his eyes were locked onto hers.

"Right… my apologies, madam." Dr. McCoy muttered looking flustered and slightly embarrassed.

Bella covered her mouth, hiding another giggle.

Her father cocked a brow upon her.

Bella cleared her throat and grabbed a couple brooms. "Uh, we better get to cleaning up…" she murmured and handed Peter's aunt the other broom. Bella continued to giggle off and on as she and Aunt May cleaned up their mess.

The older woman simply rolled her eyes, but was trying not to laugh as well.

"So, Aunt May… do you by chance need a lint roller?"

"Honestly, Bella! Hush!" Aunt May scolded playfully.

That only made Bella laugh harder.

 

Bella pressed the camera button and her eyes widened as Peter eagerly kissed her and didn't stop until all four slots were filled. He reached over once the film was done printing.

"Awesome!"

She laughed as she grabbed her copy as well.

"See, proof that I have an incredibly hot girlfriend; who I make out with."

"That's why you wanted the picture?"

"YEP!"

Bella elbowed him and he chuckled while they headed out of the photo booth.

"Okay, fine! Then, I have proof as well…"

"Proof of what?" he questioned curiously as they walked along the mall. He stuffed a Twizzler in his mouth.

She took her phone out from her pocket, flashing the picture of him wearing the collar she got him.

"That Peter Parker is my bitch…" she muttered under her breath.

He shrugged, "I don't see the issue on this."

Bella laughed. "You're the only man I've ever known that takes pride in being claimed by a woman."

"Have you looked in the mirror?"

She drew back a breath on this and slowed down. "I'm not all that Peter. I'm still me…"

He swallowed back on that and led her to one of the benches. He sat down and motioned for her to sit beside him. "Izzy, it's because it's you… Do you not get that?"

She leaned back looking to be in thought. "It's just odd that's all…"

"What is?"

"How accepting of this you are…"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Bella sort of laughed as her cheeks got a nice red hue to them. "You know how you always tease me about hanging up that picture you gave me when we first met?"

He nodded with a grin.

"Well do you know the real reason behind it?"

"You really like rainbows? Or you want to point how I could never stay in the lines?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Peter… It was instant for me. Like, I can't even explain it. You were all about Gwen Stacy at the time. But, you were my first crush. I had it bad…"

Peter looked on rather stunned. "Really?!"

She blushed once again and nodded. "Oh yeah… Like I was pretty pathetic. Even when I was with Flash… I was still pretty hung up on you."

Peter drew back a breath on this, "I honestly never knew that… Man… The things you learn."

She softly laughed, "Right?"

Peter nodded and wrapped his arm around her. He then popped a Twizzler into her mouth and kissed her cheek. "Well here we are now. And I'm feeding you candy! How awesome is that? Oh and guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm also Spiderman…" he whispered in her ear.

"You don't say!"

He nodded. "So… When do I get to see you in those panties?"

She shrugged.

"And you know, I'm rather insulted."

"How come?"

"You've never once asked me for my autograph."

"Peter?

"Hmm?"

"Stop while you're ahead…"

They spent the entire hanging around town. What was meant to be a first date, felt like old times to them, though. There wasn't that awkward feeling or jittery nerves that one normally have on a first date. The only difference was they were making out at every given opportunity.

Peter walked Bella to her door after their date. He went to kiss her goodnight, only to end up in another heavy make out session.

"Say goodnight, son."

The webslinger froze with this oh shit expression about him. Bella peered over Peter's shoulder, seeing her father standing directly behind him. He nodded upon her and Peter thickly swallowed as he dropped his hold on her.

"Um goodnight?" Peter nervously called out.

Bella sighed and cut Peter an apologetic glance. Once he was in his room, she shook her head upon Logan.

"Why did you do that?"

"Cause it's my job to make him sweat!"

She rolled her eyes and opened her door. Logan reared back as he saw the gorilla on her bed.

"Is that one of my cigars?"

Bella smiled, "Yep!"

"How the hell did you get one of my cigars?"

She shrugged as he stepped into her room and tilted his head upon the gorilla. "Ya gave him claws?"

She nodded. "Does he remind you of someone?" she asked with a sly smile.

"What are ya trying to say!? Ya think I'm a big ape?"

 

Bella was just about to head to bed for the night, when she could've sworn she heard what sounded to be arguing outside the manor. Out of curiosity, she snuck out of the window, following the voices. She soon learned they belonged to none other than Scott and Jean. She peered around a corner of the building and watched in utter surprise as Jean threw her engagement ring at Scott's feet.

"Jean, please…"

"It's over Scott. After everything… I can't even look at you the same."

"Jean… I can fix this. Just give me a chance…"

"You can't… And deep down you know that. Just go…"

Bella swallowed thickly, feeling guilty about eavesdropping. She was just about to head back to her room when an icy cold hand clamp around her mouth. She felt herself being dragged away. She was then forced up against the wall of the manor.

"You…" Bella sneered once she saw who it was.

"We need to talk."

She knocked his hand away from her mouth and he looked to her in astonishment. Bella gasped back in shock as he started to hover about the air. Her eyes darted around and found Jean standing there.

The woman nodded at the teenager, "Go get your father…

 

(Be a sport please and leave your review/comment. Thank you! Thank you to Mommy4Thomas as well for beta'ing this chappy! You're just awesome! Thanks to Bertie Bott for the awesome manip of Bella in the banner I made. Gamma Love up next!)


	11. Chapter 11 Caught In A Web

Chapter 11

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review.

Logan narrowed his eyes as he opened the door. His daughter stood there with a look he couldn't quite get a read on.

"Ya alright?"

She shook her head, "He's here…"

"He?" her father asked as he stepped out, pulling his door to.

Peter stepped out into the hallway as well. His senses had him on high alert.

"Izzy?"

Bella pinched her eyes shut.

"Why's he here?" They heard her whispering amongst herself.

They raised their brows upon one another and followed her out. The girl acted as if she were in a trance or something. Peter's lip curled the moment he spotted the vampire. The webslinger rushed over, got a handful of the vampire's shirt and forced him against the wall.

"You…" Peter said with a snarl.

Logan sighed, wondering what the hell was going on. He put a hand along Peter's shoulder.

"What's this kid done to get ya so worked up?"

Jean nodded upon Bella with concern as the young girl was just standing there with this blank expression.

"Kid? No, try vampire. It's because of him Izzy nearly died!"  
Logan raised his brows on that. "Is that true?" he questioned the vampire.

"I just need to talk to her. Bella, I never meant for things to get that out of hand. I don't know what came over me. I'd never hurt you!"

The Wolverine nodded and gently moved Peter to the side. He popped his claws out and drove them through the vampire's abdomen. Edward's eyes widened and he looked down in shock. Logan ripped his claws back out and retracted them. He roughly grabbed fistful of Edward's hair.  
"Ya'd never hurt her… yet, ya attacked her and she damn near died! Ya tell me why I shouldn't take both yer heads!"

Jean gradually approached Bella and wrapped an arm around her. The young girl just stood there like that of a statue.  
"Bella…" the vampire tried once again and even had the balls to reach out to her.

Peter gritted his teeth and webbed the vampire's mouth shut. "What the fuck makes you think you have the right to even SPEAK TO HER?!"

"I'm with him there. In fact, ya better not even look her direction or I'm gonna pluck yer damn eyes out and if ya so much as touch her… I'm gonna rip yer arms off and jam them up yer ass! So why ya here?"

"This is a matter between Bella and myself." He didn't understand why he couldn't read Logan or Jean's minds. It was like that of Bella's and with Peter; he could only pick up bits and pieces and that he found to be a struggle in itself.  
Logan half laughed and shook his head, "Nah… Ya see this guy here? He's is her mate and I'm her father. So, whatever ya gotta say… ya can say it right here!"  
Edward made the mistake of glancing her direction once again. Logan reacted instantly and popped his middle claw out, then plucked out his right eye. The vampire cried out and covered his eye socket.

"Look at her again… I dare ya. Now, I'm gonna ask ya one more time… Why ya here?!"

"She's my singer sir…"  
Logan and Peter raised their brows on this.

"Singer? What the hell are ya sayin'? Ya think my daughter's gonna sing to ya?"

Peter smirked at Logan's words.

"Singer. It means she calls to me like none other. Sir, your daughter is to become my wife."

Both men have a good laugh at this. Jean however, grew more and more concerned. Bella hadn't so much as blinked. She remained still and silent. Her body was tense in Jean's hold.

The vampire sneered at their laughter. "I've seen it. There is no mistake…"

"Well, ya see… there's a problem considering she's done chose her mate and ya sure as hell aren't it! So yer telling me that ya came here in hopes of winning my daughter over? Ya really think she'd up and forgive ya and confess her undying devotion to ya? Just how ignorant are ya?"

"We're done here son…"  
They turned to see Carlisle making his way over with the rest of the Cullens. Edward shook his head.

"They don't understand. They won't even try to."

Carlisle looked to Logan apologetically, then turned his gaze upon Edward. "Alice has already told you the vision no longer held any real significance to us. She has explained once before how they are always changing, depending on the individual."

"IT WAS THERE I SAW IT! She was MY WIFE!"

Jasper tilted his head upon Bella. Whatever he felt coming off her was enough to actually weaken him, it was so heavy. He swallowed back on this and carefully started to inch his way over.

"Don't ya even think about it!" Logan warned.

Jasper pivoted about and he froze as visions from his past hit him like a sack of bricks.

"Colonel?!"

Logan narrowed his eyes on this, "What did ya say, kid?"

"Colonel Howlett…" he vampire muttered taken back. He reared back at the metal claws. "Weren't those bone?"

Logan cocked a brow and retracted his claws. "Do I know ya?"

Jasper nodded, "Jasper Whitlock, sir… We served together many years ago."

"Sorry, kid… things are a bit fuzzy from them years. In fact, I don't really remember my war days."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, sir. It was an honor serving with you; still is to this day. If it weren't for you, our men would've never made it. You got us through some shit and led us through hell and back. Jimmy, I thought you were dead."

"Jimmy?" Logan questioned, looking confused.

"Jesus. You really don't remember, do you?" Jasper said, sounding damn near heartbroken.

"Fraid not…"

Jasper nodded, looking to be in thought. His attention however was back on Bella. He gazed upon her with great concern. "Are you alright, darlin'?"

Logan narrowed his eyes as he took in Jasper's words and southern accent. Bella didn't even react.

"Hey…"

The closer Jasper came the more potent her emotions hit him. He came to a stop just a foot before her. He then pivoted back around.  
"Edward… It's time to leave…" he said with slight alarm to his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get to talk to Bella."

Jasper shook his head and zipped over. He shoved his brother back against the manor.

"You done lost your eye! What else do you wish to leave behind?! You haven't a clue what that man is capable of. That, and there's something different about her… There are things I'm picking up from the little lady … Trust me… you don't want to be on the receiving end to that. So get your ass in gear and move the fuck on. There never was anything to begin with. All of this is based off some the visions Alice first had when we first met Bella. That's all changed. Now let's go home and leave the lady be."

"I've spent over a century in waiting…"

"Then what's a few more years?" Jasper sarcastically threw out.

He growled under his breath as Edward socked him one.

"Big mistake brother…" he muttered as he rubbed his jawline.

Peter and Logan reared back as Jasper swiftly grabbed his brother and tossed him towards Carlisle. Edward hissed out as Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice got a good hold on him.

"The boy shows his face here again…I won't hesitate. In fact, he better PRAY I don't run into him on my own time! He comes near my daughter again and I'll be sending some flowers yer way. Do I make myself clear?"

Carlisle nodded, "Quite."  
"Good."  
"Don't care for the situation, but I'm glad I got to see you again, Colonel." Jasper said with a respectful salute.

Logan nodded not sure what to say or even think. He'd so many questions about his past. But he didn't trust any of them, no matter what the southerner claimed. They stood their ground, making certain the vampires left.

When Logan and Peter turned back towards Jean, they saw that Bella was gone. Jean drew back a breath, "She headed back inside after the brothers little feud."

"I'll go check on her…" Peter stated and took off.

The moment Peter was out of sight, Jean lowered her head for a moment and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Think they'll come back?"  
He shrugged, "Who knows… but I'm a man of my word. If the boy means her harm…"

Jean nodded in perfect understanding.

"Is there something else, Jeanie?" Logan had noticed the way her hand was unsteady and saw the tears running along her face.

She shook her head, not wanting to bother him with her problems. He had enough on his plate worrying about his daughter and what had just taken place. Jean cleared her throat and forced that front of hers. "I'm fine. You worry about Bella." she said as she wiped her eyes.  
He tilted his head on this, "She ain't gonna want me in there with the boy comforting her…"

Logan cleared his throat and made his way over. He gently cupped her chin, "What is it? I mean… Why's yer engagement ring on the ground? Where in the hell is Scott?"

He swallowed back as Jean broke into uncontrollable sobs. Not sure what to do, Logan simply wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey now…"

"I just couldn't through with it. Why would I?! Did he truly think I'd marry him after …"

Logan drew back a breath on this, knowing damn well what the cause to all this was.

"Ya mean ya broke up because of me and Bella?"

"There was more behind it…"  
"But that was the clincher, right? Hell Jean… I…"  
She put a finger to his lips, "If you even say it, I'll slap you just on principal."  
He chuckled and raised his hands in the air. "Whatever you say Red…"

"If anything, I owe you and Bella an apology."  
"Now, what the hell for?!"

"I think we both know."  
"Nah, I ain't buyin' it. Ya see, Scott's a grown man, responsible for his own actions. He made his choice. And there ain't a damn thing any of us could have done about it! Now, I'm sorry that it ended yer relationship and all."

Jean raised her brows on this. He drew back a breath and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Ah hell, what am I saying? I couldn't be fucking happier and ya know it. Anything that means yer available… but, I don't like seeing ya hurtin' by no means and I know ya loved Scott. Even a blind man could see that, darlin'. However, I will say this much; ya deserve better! Ya deserve someone that…"

His eyes widened as Jean planted one hell of a kiss on his lips. He just stood there in a stupor as she walked away afterwords.

 

Peter grimaced as he finally spotted Izzy in the gym. The punching bag she was working on hadn't much left to it. He reared back taking notice that a majority of area had taken quite a beating. Shit… He thought as Bella punched the bag so hard it flung across the room. She went on to another and started over.

"Izzy…" he softly called out.

She hadn't even heard him, she was too far gone. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he could hear her sobbing, but she continued on, determined to rid of the sheer amount of hell she was in. He fired off a web and jerked back ripping the bag off its post. She twirled about and cut him a look of hell. He swallowed back thickly and nodded upon her.

"Wanna talk about it?

Her face was flushed over and signs that she'd been crying were there.

"Izzy…" he softly said as he took a step towards her.

She sucked back a breath and then slowly blew it out, "Peter… I don't know how to do this! I WANTED TO KILL HIM!"

"Trust me… You weren't the only one."  
"I couldn't even react! I knew I couldn't. It took everything within me! It was fucking torture just standing there while everyone else handled the situation. Edward… it should be me dealing with him. Not you, or my father. ME! But all I saw was the many ways I could've ended his very existence. Over and over, they came to mind nonstop. I wanted to make him pay! Dammit, Peter! I want him to SUFFER!"

She wasn't feeling anything he wasn't. In fact, Peter wanted to hunt the bastard down and take matters into his own hands. What he wouldn't give to end the son of a bitch himself. And he wouldn't lose an ounce of sleep over it, either. He was amazed that Logan hadn't! But then again… he knew if he or Logan had been alone with the vampire, neither would've thought twice about ending Edward Cullen once and for all. But they had too many witnesses. Not only would it get Peter kicked out of the academy, but Logan could possibly lose his job.

"It'd be no more than he deserved. We both know that. But, that isn't who you are…"  
"I don't even know who I am!"

"Well I do! I know you more than anyone!"  
"So that's it? From now on, I have to stand back and watch as everyone else fights my battles for me?!"  
"We're going to help you… Your father and I will do whatever we can to get these spells of yours under control."

"And if you can't…?"

"We will."  
"Dammit, Peter! How can you be so sure?!"

"I just know… Not only do I have faith that we can do this, but I believe in you, Izzy. I know you can do anything you set your mind to. That's one of the things I love about you. I've never met anyone one with as much fortitude as you. I know you can do this and I'm right behind you, every step of the way. And I always will be. I believe it's safe to say that your father will be as well."

Peter closed his eyes for a moment and placed his fingers to his temples.

"Peter?" Bella called out with concern.

He opened his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Sorry Izzy, I gotta go. But this conversation isn't over…"  
"Go?"

Before she could even so much as blink, he was gone.

 

Peter drew back a breath, gazing upon the suit in his closet. His senses continued to go off like that of a car alarm. The back of his head was pounding; it was so intense. He swallowed back rather thickly. He knew damn well what this could cost him. But, the webslinger couldn't ignore the sense of duty he felt. X-Men or not, he was still freaking Spiderman and no one would ever tell him otherwise!

"I'm sorry, Izzy…" he said before stuffing the suit into his backpack and leaping out the window.

 

Bella woke the next morning to a knock at her door. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and crawled out of bed.

"Kitty?" she said in surprise as she opened the door.  
The girl had this massive grin about her as she took Bella by the hand. She led Bella to her and Rogue's room. Bella froze at the sight before her. They had the TV in their room on and she saw Spiderman zipping past.

"Peter…?" she whispered, inching closer to the screen.

Bella's eyes widened as she saw the odd looking creature with wings scope up a nearby civilian.

The girls each gasped out in fright, but was quick to sigh in relief as Spiderman quickly acted. He fired off his webbing and brought a young woman out of the bird-looking man's hold. Once he got her down safely, he took off after the criminal. From what Bella made out, the man had been robbing various places using this wing mechanism of his for an easy escape.

The man quickly grabbed another civilian and hurled them at Spiderman. The webslinger swiftly caught them and got them to a safe place.

"Get the bastard!"

Rogue and Kitty giggled at Bella's cheering her man on.

"Come on Spidey…"

Bella then cranked her head towards Kitty while the girl pulled her into a bear hug.

"Oh I love you!" Kitty declared exuberantly.

"I thought you loved Spiderman." Rogue threw out there.

"I do… But I think I have a lady crush as well…"

Bella raised her brows on this with a full on blush. She then cleared her throat and gently patted Kitty on the head. "Umm…" she grunted as had to pry herself out of Kitty's hold.

Rogue died in laughter.

 

Spiderman helped the officers get the man known as Vulture detained. It was then he spun about and saw Storm and Wolverine. He nodded upon them.

"Looks like we're a tad late." Wolverine spilled out as he took out one of his cigars and lit it.

"Eh…" he murmured with a shrug.

 

Peter shook his head and drew back a breath. "So what was I supposed to do?"  
"You should have informed myself or the team. I made myself perfectly clear, Mr. Parker. You were not to suit up until you were told otherwise."

The teenage boy gritted his teeth on this. "Told? With all due respect, professor… I'm not really one that likes being told what to do and when to do it! I'M SPIDERMAN! And for you to even think that's going to change because I'm attending this school… well, you're out of your damn mind!"

Xavier raised his brows on this, "It seems you have an issue with authority."  
"No, not really. What I have an issue with is someone telling me I can't be who I am! Just like you and your "team," I have a responsibility. If someone needs my help… I'm not about to ignore it or go fetch someone else. I got the job done! No one was hurt and the bank got their money back. So, I don't see what the issue is."

"The issue is you were told that we do things as a team. You were told not to go out there on your own. You went behind my back and did so, anyhow. That alone is grounds for being expelled."  
"THEN EXPELL ME! DO WHATEVER YOU GOTTA DO! AND I'LL KEEP DOING WHAT I DO!"  
"And would that be exactly, Mr. Parker?"  
"You're the telepath! You tell me!"

Peter slammed the door as he exited the office. He froze when he saw Logan and Bella standing across the hallway. He sighed, knowing they had heard everything. Not sure what to say, or do even, he gave a simple nod and headed to his room. Bella cut her father a look of concern, but had no words as she went to check on Peter.

 

Peter reared back at the gift and card that was sitting out on his desk. He picked up the card and chuckled as it had Spiderman on it.

Happy Birthday Peter!

I know we're not celebrating until the weekend. But, I have to keep with the tradition. I hope you like your gift. I know it's not much… I hadn't a clue what to get you. Aunt May helped me gather the pictures.

So 16… And no rubbing it in! I'm just a few weeks shy of that!

I love you, 

Izzy

He picked the gift bag up and peeked inside. He then removed the item from the bag. His hand went over his heart as it skipped a beat.

"Izzy…" he whispered as he ran his fingers along the scrap book.

Uncle Ben was on the front. Only it was some sort of oil painting she had done. He could tell she must've spent hours on end making this for him. He swallowed back as he flipped through it, to see not only pictures of his uncle, but his aunt, Bella, even their friends from school. The last page was of him and his uncle. A few tears made their escape and he quickly wiped them away as he heard a knock at his door.

"Hey…" he nodded and stepped aside allowing her in.

Once she entered his room, he pulled the door to. Before she could so much as think, Peter had her in his arms. He scooped her up and had her legs wrapped around him as he was kissed her. After that, there was a moment of silence.

"Let's just go…"

Peter narrowed his eyes on this, "Go?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah Peter… Let's just get the fuck out of here."  
"And go where?"  
"Anywhere you want… It's your birthday."

He reared back on this. "Anywhere?"

She nodded and ran a hand along his chest. Peter lowered her back down, looking to be in thought. Bella took a blue Sharpie out from her pants pocket.

"Think I could get Spiderman's autograph?"

His eyes widened as she unfastened her pants revealing her sexy Spiderman panties. She broke into a fit of giggles as he flipped her over his shoulder. He darted over to his nightstand and pulled out the drawer, grabbed his wallet and roll of condoms, and stuffed them in his pocket. He couldn't get out of there fast enough.

 

Bella and Peter coyly looked to the cabin, then to one another. Memories of their childhood came to play as they looked about the area. This cabin belonged to his parents but they had left it to Peter in their will. Uncle Ben and Aunt May came here often during the summer. If anything, just to get away from the city life and enjoy nature for a bit. There were times they would spend an entire month there, at the cabin. Bella took Peter by the hand and led him up to the door. He gathered the hidden key and unlocked the door.

They smiled upon one another, seeing as how nothing had really changed. The cabin had two small bedrooms and one and a half baths. It wasn't anything fancy, but that never truly mattered to Peter and Bella. It were the memories itself that brought it to life for them. Peter felt a twinge of guilt on bringing her here for the reason he had. But considering it was to be their first time, he wanted his Izzy somewhere comforting. And there was so much more to him and Izzy. Their future was set in stone.

Peter cleared his throat once they entered his old bedroom. She giggled at the old Ninja Turtles he had on the window seat. He raised his brows and hurriedly dashed over, putting them away.

"I'm gonna hit the bathroom real quick."

He peered over and nodded. She giggled as he continued about the room doing his best to hide all his old childish toys.

"Um okay… "he nervously sputtered out.

Peter set his wallet and the condoms on the nightstand by the bed. He quickly scanned the room, making certain everything was top notch.

"So…"

He froze in his tracks and turned towards the doorway. His eyes became as big as saucers.

"I believe I asked for your autograph, Spidey."

There she stood, in just the panties and nothing else but the marker in her hand.

"Izzy…?" he muttered, absolute disbelief lacing his tone.

He nearly fell back and he stumbled about the room in a clumsy fashion as he made his way over. She handed him the marker. He swallowed back and opened the marker. With a trembling hand he autographed her panties. Which wasn't easy, considering he couldn't stop staring at her breasts. He tossed the marker across the room. And Bella let out a small squeal as he picked her up and eagerly kissed her all the way to the bed.

Peter laid her down and continued to kiss her. She quietly gasped back as he rocked his body against hers. He pulled his shirt over his head and with one hand and tossed it on the floor. Peter let out a significant moan once he felt the bareness of her breasts against his chest. He felt himself grow even harder, unaware that was even possible.

"Fuck Izzy…" he groaned out, not able to help himself. He'd never been so hard in his entire life. Feeling her bare body under his had him in a lustful frenzy.

"Peter…" she called out in a pleading matter.

He raised his brows, realizing she was moving her body about in a suggestive matter. Peter swallowed back rather thickly with a hint of those nerves returning. She smiled and ran a hand along his chest. "I'm ready…"

He nodded and reached for one of the condoms. Bella watched curiously as he ripped the package open with his teeth. Peter drew back a breath and unfastened his pants. He pulled himself out and there were already signs of precum.

Bella took notice of the way his hands shook as he went to put the condom on. She thought it was rather sweet to see this side of him. He lifted his eyes upon her as she reached over and helped by stroking her hand along him. His eyes rolled back and he focused on not spilling his seed too soon. Just that alone though, was torture.

"Um thanks…"

She bit down on her lower lip and nodded. Peter gently slid her panties off and once again, found himself in a trance. Her sex was already glistening with signs of being wet. He could also smell it and that for some reason had his mouth watering. Peter hadn't realized just how much she'd set all his senses off. His hands explored her body and all he could think about was how the hell he ended up so lucky. This shouldn't even be real. Not a girl like Izzy!

He wasn't the only one in marvel at the moment. Bella was running her hands along his chest. She couldn't get over how muscled Peter truly was. He brought himself back down and they kissed as he rubbed against her slit. He did this until he was able to slide on in. He stopped once he felt the tip of his dick enter. After making certain she was alright, he drove his entire length in and yet again came to a stop.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded with closed eyes. "I'm okay… keep going."

He swallowed back on this and carefully pumped himself within her. That urge to take it at a faster and harder pace hit him. That only added to his nervousness. He cleared his throat, doing his best to ignore that desire. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt her. Now wasn't the time to go about this like a horned up teenager. No matter how good his Izzy felt. Soft whimpers escaped her lips off and on as Bella continued in her encouragement.

"I'm about to cum, Izzy…" he warned not wanting to take her by surprise.

He threw his head back as he gave one good thrust, filling the condom.

Yet, even as he finished, his concern went back to her. He drew back a breath of relief as she was smiling and running her fingers along his arm. He pulled out with a wince at first.

"That's normal," she said in a reassuring voice  
"I know… Well it's just more than I expected. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head. Peter carefully removed the condom, then disposed of it. Bella dashed off and went to clean herself up.

When she returned Peter was posing on the bed. She laughed as he blew her a kiss and patted the empty space beside him.

"Still a dork…"  
"But you still love me!"

She sighed, "That I do."

"Awesome!"

Peter caressed her cheek and locked eyes with hers. "I love you Izzy."  
"I love you too Peter."

"And I gotta say losing my virginity on my birthday… BEST DAY EVER!"

Bella giggled on this. "And I finally got some 'Peter'."

His eyes widened and he choked back in laughter.

"Izzy!" he pretended to scold.

She broke into another giggle fit and curled up against his chest.

 

That morning…

Peter and Bella rolled about the bed in another one of their heavy make out sessions. To his surprise, Bella was the one that reached over and grabbed a condom.

"Won't you be sore?"

She looked down with raised brows as his cock was pressed right against her pussy.

"It feels good, actually…" she said with a shrug.

He raised his brows and teasingly rubbed against her, "Does that?"  
Peter chuckled as she let out a moan. "Guess that answers my question."

At that, he eagerly put the condom on. He eased is way in and he reared back in absolute shock. Bella arched off the bed and was already cumming.

"Damn…" he uttered and drove himself about her even harder.

"Oh God! Peter!"

"Fuck Izzy…" he called out. She was cumming so hard, he could feel it the heat of it through the condom.

Her lips locked with his feverishly as she wrapped herself around him. Peter picked up the stride, knowing he wasn't far behind. She let out another moan and Peter came, but he didn't pull out. Instead, he stayed right where he was and tried something he'd been dying to. Bella gasped back in surprise while he licked and sucked on her breasts. He hadn't even realized that he was fucking her yet again. He was off in the land of ecstasy. He thoroughly worshipped those tits of hers with his tongue.

After a marathon session of making love, he pulled out and his eyes widened with slight fear at first.

"What?!"

He sighed with relief, "I thought we busted through."  
"WHAT?!"  
He laughed. "We're good. Just got really full…" he said as he showed her.

"That's not funny Peter."  
Peter nodded on this as he tossed it into the trash bin. "Maybe condoms aren't the best thing for us…"

"I think you're right."

"So… birth control pills, maybe?"

"Shouldn't be an issue."  
"We'll figure it out. But I'm afraid if we keep going like this…"

Bella and Peter shot up as their senses picked up someone within the cabin.

"Wait here…" he whispered and hurriedly came to his feet.

Before he could even open the door, it was slammed back. Bella shrieked out as Peter was shoved up against the wall in a chokehold. The color red blurred into her vision when she saw the bluish tinge to Peter's face. That red consumed her whole and the one responsible… their head flew across the room and landed with a thud on the mattress.

"Izzy?!"

"Izzy?!"

 

(Be a sport and leave your review/comment. I wanna hear what you think! Thank you Mommy4Thomas for beta'ing this. And Love Me Till It Hurts, About Italy, A Crow In Search of A Swan are next to be updated. Will let you know rest in future chapters! Thank you!)


End file.
